La danza de las Mariposas
by AriaCrateris
Summary: El guardián del décimosegundo templo del zodiaco es enviado por el gran patriarca a una misión en una lejana y exótica tierra, donde las traiciones y las intrigas se arremolinan como un nido de serpientes donde el mas hermoso de los 88 combatientes resulta ser el mas letal. Entre espinas sangrientas de las Rosas demoníacas reales el angelical aleteo de las mariposas...
1. Chapter 1

La noche cubria con su obsuro y azuloso manto los dominioos del santuario , iluminado sus bancas columnas con la palida luz de la luna menguante acompañado con el dulce titilar de las estrellas, era verano y la salada brisa marina perfumaba el ambiente apacible y soñador, que se enrdaba con las luces artificiales y la sauve musica de un cuarteto de cuerdas que amenizaban un banquete en una elegante mancion. Los invitados se colocaban en fila para ingresar a la fiesta, mientras montones de fotografos destallaban sus flashes captando las elegantes figuras de los invitados. De entre la muchedumbre la alta y escultural figura de un hombre en esmoking y capa se abria camino elegantemente, sus bellisimas facciones parecian ser besadas por la luz de la luna y su hermoso cabello ondeaba como una bandera gloriosa tras el, tan hermosa y majestuosa era su figura que hasta las mismas estatuas parecian seguirlo con la mirada extasiadas con tan deslumbrante y extraña vision. Ignorando totalmente al guardia de la entrada ingreso a la recepcion arrancando sonrisas y miradas de deseo de todo aquel que se delitase con su presencia.

Se trataba de la fiesta de compromiso de Sophia Kalonomos con Lazaro Loannidis, ambos hijos de importantes empresarios Griegos, aparentemente uno de esos matrimonios arreglados para afianzar ambas fortunas. Andrea, la madre de Sophia era una mujer madura de unos 40 años, pero su físico contradecía su edad a causa de su voluptuosa belleza la cual presumía vulgarmente embutida en un escotado y ceñido vestido rojo que le sentaba bastante bien a la esposa trofeo de Marko Kalomos quien tendría mas de sesenta años, barriga prominente y calvicie androgénica. Sophia, la chica que se prometería con el flamante hijo de los Loannis, era bella e inocente, sus rubios cabellos e infantil rostro combinaban perfectamente con el vestido de gasa rosa pastel que portaba, sonriendo resignada y cortesmente a todos los invitados.

Para madre e hija no resulto indiferente la presencia del apuesto desconocido que se paseaba solitario entre los invitados haciendo girar las cabezas de hombres y mujeres intrigados por la identidad del Adonis de cabellos celestes. La primera en abordar al santo de piscis fue Andrea, en su calidad de anfitriona se abalanzo con una copa de champagne y una sonrisa carmín para develar el misterio.

-Andrea- Bienvenido señor...

Dijo levantando una ceja insinuantemente.

-Aphrodite- Adam

-Andrea- Adam... que?

-Aphrodite- Solo Adam.

Dijo el sueco mientras sostenía la copa de Champagne.

-Andrea- Vaya que eres un hombre misterioso, todos hablan de ti, inclusive has eclipsado al mismísimo prometido de mi hija.

Dijo mientras hacia un discreto ademan señalando a los futuros prometidos en matrimonio que se encontraban a unos metros de distancia atendiendo a otros invitados. Aphrodite giro levemente su rostro en direccion a ellos cruzando miradas con la hija de los Kalomos produciendo un repentino rubor a la chica y arrancándole una leve sonrisa triunfal al mas hermoso de los 88 combatientes.

La noche fue avanzando y con el hipnotizarte encanto del de la doceava casa en pocas horas toda la recepción estaba rendida a sus pies, y a horas mas altas termino encerrado en una de las habitaciones de la mansión con Andrea, quien se entrego fogosamente a los brazos del sueco entre gemidos que le arrancaban sus envestidas, mientras la acaudalada griega se retorcía de placer al ser poseída por el hombre, de repente el picaporte de la puerta comenzó a moverse, Andrea miro aterrorizada al sueco a quien parecía no importarle dicha situación y solo continuo inmutable en su puesto. Al abrirse la puerta la esbelta figura de Sophia que miraba fúrica a su madre y al nórdico.

-Sophia- ¿Madre?... ¡Adam! ¿Como pudiste?

Aphrodite sonreía con malicia ante la escena que le divertía bastante. Andrea no sabia donde meter la cabeza por se descubierta en la cama con otro hombre por su propia hija, y al parecer un hombre al que su hija parecía conocer muy bien.

-Sophia- Adam... yo... yo rechace a Lazaros, lo rechace por ti! ¡y te encuentro aquí con mi madre!

-Andrea- ¿Que hiciste que?

Dijo la griega de cabello negro levantándose envuelta en una sabana.

-Sophia- Lo que escuchaste, madre, rechace el compromiso con Lazaros por Adam, pero veo que lo que dice mi padre es verdad, ¡que no eres mas que una zorra!

-Andrea- ¡Cuida tus palabras mocosa! que por lo que veo tampoco eres una virgen

El santo de piscis sonreía divertido ante la escena.

-Sophia- ¡Cuando mi padre lo sepa, te echara de casa, maldita prostituta!

-Andrea- ¿y de que casa va a echarme? si tu matrimonio con Loannidis iba a salvarnos de la ruina, pequeña zorra!

Dijo mientras ambas se golpeaban y jalaban los cabellos rodando por las lujosas alfombras de la propiedad. al mismo tiempo que el santo de piscis abandonaba la habitación tan elegantemente como entro, "suficiente diversión por una noche" reía entre dientes, disfrutaba mucho crear ese tipo de líos valiéndose de su belleza y encanto, realmente el sueco era un demonio con cara de ángel.

Al llegar al santuario el caballero de piscis se dispuso atravesar los templos de aries y tauro silenciosamente sin siquiera ser detectada su presencia por ambos guardianes, géminis desde hace mucho que estaba abandonado por lo que su paso por el tercer templo fue fácil y ligero como si de una fresca brisa se trátese, al subir las escaleras hacia el cuarto templo una especie de tensión se apoderaba de el ambiente, los pasos del sueco resonaban en aquel lúgubre lugar, y los rostros horrorizados que emergían de las paredes miraban suplicantes al santo de piscis cual si estuvieran viendo a un angel. Mientras el sueco se iba internando en la cuarta casa los ecos de unos sollozos femeninos se iban hacindo cada vez mas claros, hasta que al llegar al salon principal se encontro al santo de cancer sentado en su trono, y a sus pies yacia el cuerpo desnudo de una joven mujer de cabellos castaños y arrodillada frente a el otra joven pelirroja la cual le estaba practicando una felacion en ese instante. Aphrodite, levantó una ceja con una expresion de asco y fastidio continuando se trayecto hacia su respectivo templo, cuando de repente el italiano le hablo para llamar su atencion.

-DM-¡Hey doce! de donde vienes vestido asi?

-Aphrodite- No es de tu incumbencia, Angelo

-DM- ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así!

Grito haciedno saltar de miedo a la pelirroja que temblaba entre las piernas del de cáncer, este ultimo la miró y la tomó del mentón sonriendo macabramente.

-DM- Al parecer vienes de una de esas aburridas fiestas elegantes propias de afeminados como tu...

Dijo mientras se ponía en pie acercandose amenazador al de piscis mientras se envolvia la cintura con una seda negra cubriendo su desnudez. Aphodite lo miró con furia por el viperino comentario acerca de su hombria.

-DM- jajajajajaja... vamos, vamos hombre, en realidad tu no me desagradas del todo, doce. En realidad creo eres mucho mas hombre que el resto de sabandijas que tenemos por compañeros de armas.

-Aphrodite- Primero me llamas afeminado, y luego te atreves a compararme con todos esos bastardos... ¿a caso quieres pelear?, ¿Angelo?

Dijo el de piscis mientras empuñaba una rosa roja que traía prendida en la solapa.

-DM- ¡Vaya que eres sensible! yo solo estaba bromeando.

Dijo levantando los brazos en son de paz, mientras la aterrorizada pelirroja agitaba el cuerpo de la castaña tratandola de despertar.

-DM- Saga me ha contado que eres totalmente de fiar, así que es inteligente acrecentar la alianza.

Aphrodite entrecerró los ojos con un dejo de desconfianza tratando de ocultar la sorpresa de enterarse que el de la cuarta casa también estaba perfectamente enterado que el gran Patriarca era un impostor, Saga de géminis para ser precisos.

-DM- Oh si, si Piscis, yo también estoy enterado de lo patriarca, y también que Saga intento matar a Athena, como ves, tu y yo somos de la misma calaña, por lo que mas nos vale estar aliados.

El santo de piscis continuaba serio y en actitud amenazante empuñando la rosa roja en su mano derecha mientras los innumerables rostros del templo de cáncer parecían hacer muecas de terror y angustia ante cada movimiento del italiano.

-DM- En son de paz te daré un obsequio.

Dijo mientras tiraba del cabello de la pelirroja poniéndola de pie por la fuerza, y llevándola a punta de jalones frente al sueco como ofrenda de paz. El rostro de la chica mostraba un genuino terror, sus azules ojos derramaban lagrimas, en su blanca tes se hacían notorios varios moretones y huellas de mordidas en distintas partes de su cuerpo.

-Aphrodite- ¿De donde la has sacado?

-DM- De las calles de Rodorio.

-Aphrodite- Una prostituta...

La pelirroja temblaba pidiendo piedad, sus manos se juntaron en una actitud suplicante que no inmutaba a ninguno de los hombres que estaban en el templo. Death Mask la arrojo con saña a los pies del sueco, la chica rápidamente se puso de rodillas y se aferro de la capa de Aphrodite.

-Señor, le suplico piedad... hare lo que quiera... no me mate, no me mate por favor.

Aphrodite hizo un movimiento con su brazo arrebatando de las manos de la chica la esquina de su capa, dio la media vuelta y dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la salida del templo de cáncer.

-Aphrodite- Al parecer estamos en el mismo bando, caballero de cáncer, debemos cuidarnos las espaldas inclusive del mismo Sanga. En cuanto a tu obsequio... en este momento no estoy de humor, puedes quedártela y divertirte lo que queda de la noche.

Los ojos de la chica pelirroja casi se salen de sus cuencas al escuchar las ultimas palabras.

Death Mask sonrió sardónicamente mientras levantaba del cuello a la maltrecha muchacha y propinándole un fuerte mordisco en uno de sus pechos hasta hacerle brotar sangre, los gritos de la prostituta pidiendo piedad se fueron apagando mientras el santo de piscis iba abandonando la cuarta casa del zodiaco.

El sueco continuo su camino hacia su templo mientras sonreía con malicia ante los pasados hechos, tener DM como aliado no era del todo una mala idea, a pesar de todo ambos coincidían que el santo de géminis contaba con las capacidades necesarias para dirigir el santuario, pues a pesar de ser maligno había logrado la paz durante los años que ha tenido el poder, ejerciendo justicia y orden, cosas que el resto de los caballeros dorados en su infinita mojigateria no podrían comprender, a pesar de todo no era tan diferente al italiano.

A la mañana siguiente uno de los guardias dejo un mensaje en el templo de piscis:

"Caballero Dorado Aphrodite de Piscis:

Su ilustrisima, el gran Patriarca Arles, representate en la tierra de la gran diosa Athena, comandante de los 88 combatientes, solicita su presencia el día de hoy a las 10 de la mañana para tratar un asunto de suma importancia. Se le pide total discrecion sobre el asunto.

Atte.

Gigas, Asistente Personal del Gran Patriarca Arles"

Aphrodite, fruncio el seño,"¡Pero que carajos querra ahora?" pensó, era algo sumamente inusual, generalmente cuando Arles o mejor dicho Saga los llamaba a audiencia era para mandar a asesinar a alguien... y quien mejor que sus dos santos preferidos para dichas misiones.

Muy puntual el sueco se presento en la sala del patriarca portando su armadura dorada y una rosa roja en los labios, haciando una elegante reverencia al encontrarse frente al falso representante de Athena.

-Aphrodite- Aphrodite de Piscis, su ilustrisima.

-Patriarca- Aphrodite, dadas las circunstancias, creo que el protocolo no es necesario.

Dijo mientras se retiraba el casco y la mascara. El sueco se puso de pie y mirando fijamente al excaballero de géminis.

-Saga- Te he mandado a llamar para enviarte a una mision,

Dijo mientras servia un par de copas de vino tinto y ofrecia una de ellas al guardian de la decimosegunda casa.

-Saga- Se trata de la Kumari de Patan, en Nepal. - Ambos hombres tomaban asiento en los esplendidos sillones del gran salon.

-Saga- Las Kumaris son deidades vivientes en Nepal, cada temporada es elegida por los sumos sacerdotes de Patan, se trata de una niña virgen que sera la mensajera de su deidad y cuando la mensajera se convierte en mujer se elije una nueva Kumari, como se trata de niñas jovenes en realidad son los sacerdotes quienes tienen el poder en Nepal dandole al puebl o que quiere su diosa viviente a quien adorar y ellos disfurtar del poder.

-Aphrodite- He escuchado de eso...

-Saga- pero esta es distinta a las anteriores, hemos sentido un gran cosmos proveniente de Patan, el cual es perteneciente a la actual Kumari, y a pesar de su corta edad sus ideas contradicen los ideales de los sacerdotes, y dividiendo también la legión de las Pleyades. La Kumari ha tenido varios intentos de asesinato por lo que consideran a las Pleyades no aptas para la protección de la diosa viviente y han pedido apoyo del santuario de Athena en Grecia para salvaguardar su seguridad.

-Aphrodite- Entonces ¡mi misión es... proteger a la Kumari?

Dijo extrañado, Saga no era de esos que se preocupara por otros.

-Saga- Lo mas sospechoso es, que la chiquilla tiene 8 años... la misma edad que ahora tendría Athena.

-Aphrodite- Entonces sospechas que la Kumari de Nepal sea la misma niña que se llevó Aioros de Sagitario y no pudiste eliminar.

Saga apretó los dientes ante el ultimo comentario.

-Saga- Tu misión es averiguar si se trata de la misma persona, y si es ella me traerás su cabeza.

-Aphrodite- ¡Y si no fuese ella?

-Saga- pues deja que quien sea que la quiere asesinar lo haga. También quiero que investigues acerca de las Pleyades, tal vez valdría la pena tenerlas como parte de nuestro ejercito...

Aphrodite se puso de pi y asintio ante la orden el falso patriarca.

-Saga- Sales mañana a primera hora a tu misión. Confio en ti, Aphrodite.


	2. Chapter 2

Aphrodite salio de la sala del patriarca rumbo a su respectivo templo con el fin de descansar, el día de mañana tendría que salir muy temprano rumbo a Nepal, así que tendría que organizar algunas cuestiones con la servidumbre de su templo y otros detalles menores. En realidad se sentía complacido que Saga le encomendara una misión, estaba mas que harto del encierro en su templo, desde que llegó de Groelandia tras completar su entrenamiento se había enclaustrado en la casa de Piscis cruzando palabras de vez en cuando con Saga y cortantes "si y no" con el resto de sus compañeros de armas, y siendo muy escasas veces visto por el resto de los habitantes del recinto sagrado, haciéndolo el santo dorado mas solitario de las doce casas y por lo tanto el mas misterioso, así que constantemente se creaban teorías y rumores sobre él. El sueco era consiente de las habladurías que había sobre su persona, de las cuales sobresalían el de su increíble belleza (el cual era cierto),de su extrema crueldad (que también era cierto) y de sus inclinaciones sexuales, este ultimo tema terminó siendo el rumor favorito de la gente del santuario, achacándole al santo de piscis bisexualidad, toda clase de parafilias y fetiches (algunas ciertas y otras no), haciendo el santuario de Athena un lugar insufrible para el caballero de las rosas.

Al encontrarse por fin fuera del palacio del patriarca se quitó el casco y agito su preciosa melena desenredándola con sus finos y blancos dedos, el clima era cálido y algo húmedo, así que ató su cabellera en una coleta baja y usando como broche la rosa roja que traía en los labios. Mientras hacia eso el resonar de una risa ahogada de una voz masculina hizo girar su celeste mirada en busca del origen de ese insufrible sonido, siendo el culpable un insolente guardia al que le pareció gracioso lo que el santo de piscis hizo segundos atrás.

-Aphrodite- Te parezco gracioso,¿no así?

El guardia palideció, pues obviamente no era ajeno a los rumores sobre el santo de las rosas.

-N...N... No señor.

El sueco se acercó al hombre que mediría alrededor de 1.90, siendo algo mas alto que él. Mientras caminaba lentamente levantó su rostro con expresión sensual y picara sonriendo de lado.

-Aphrodite- Así que tu también crees que soy un maldito marica...tú, un insignificante gusano también crees que soy un asqueroso depravado...

El guardia tragó saliva negando nerviosamente con la cabeza. Una ráfaga de viento azotó al guardia contra la pared, un aroma dulce y floral se fue haciendo notorio para el olfato del soldado, y al abrir los ojos el santo de piscis se encontraba a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo sonriendo cínicamente al aterrado soldado. Aphrodite se puso de puntillas para alcanzar el oído del otro hombre y le susurró con voz dulce y casi musical:

-Aphrodite- Te mostraré que tan depravado puedo ser...

Lo tomó del cuello con su mano derecha y haciendo gala de sus movimientos a la velocidad de la luz, en fracciones de segundo ya se encontraban en el salón de la casa de piscis. La escasa servidumbre del templo conocían perfectamente los arranques de ira del caballero dorado, así que cuando lo escuchaban llegar mas les valía no aparecerse por ahí si no querían que su amo les atravesara la garganta con una rosa.

El sueco soltó de su agarre al desafortunado hombre que jalaba aire a bocanadas recuperando el color en su rostro.

-Aphrodite- Eres afortunado, no muy seguido recibimos visitas en esta casa... Disculpa que no vengan las doncellas a atenderte, pero en realidad me es molesta la presencia de esas zorras...

El sueco dejó su casco dorado sobre una de las mesitas cercanas a un hermoso y elegante sillón rojo en el que tomó asiento.

-Aphrodite- Oh, ¡pero que modales los míos!, ponte cómodo, ¿quieres sentarte?

El guardia temblaba de terror sin poder articular palabra alguna.

-Aphrodite- ¿No? ¿acaso me vas a despreciar en mi propio templo? entoces...¡quédate de pie!

Dijo mientras lanzaba varias rosas rojas que se se estamparon en los hombros,y rodillas del guardia dejándolo clavado en la pared totalmente inmóvil. El hombre gritaba de dolor retorciendo su cuello y torso sin poder escapar de las rosas que atravesaban su cuerpo como clavos.

-Aphrodite- ¿En qué estábamos? ¡Ah si! en que tú y todo el mundo creen que soy un sodomita degenerado...

El peliazul decia friamente mientras se retiraba las hombreras y el peto de su brillante armadura.

-Aphrodite- ¿Sabes? en realidad no me molesta que piensen que soy homosexual, lo que me molesta es que lo tomen como broma o como chiste... cuando también por todos es sabido que los soldados se sodomizan constantemente, es mas, es una de las formas de escalar alto en su jerarquía militar, ¿no es así?

Retiró las ultimas piezas de su armadura y finalmente se colocó una hermosa bata de seda negra que dejaba admirar una buena parte del escultural pecho del santo de piscis.

-Aphorodite- No me sorprendería en lo mas mínimo que hayas pasado por la cama del viejo asqueroso de Gigas con tal de formar parte de la guardia del palacio del patriarca en lugar de estar tragando tierra como el resto de los inútiles y apestosos gusanos como tu...

Se acercó lascivamente y arrancó la parte delantera de la armadura del soldado incluyendo las protecciones de la pelvis, dejando completamente desnudo y vulnerable a su victima. El guardia comenzó a respirar agitadamente mientras el sudor le escurría a chorros por la frente y el pecho.

-Aphrodite- ¿Que pasa? ¿Tienes miedo a que te viole?

Dijo riendo burlonamente, al tiempo que sus bellas facciones se deformaban con una sonrisa sardónica.

-Aphrodite- ¿Jamás me rebajaría a metérsela a un adefesio como tu! ¿que no te has visto en el espejo?

En la mano derecha del de piscis apareció una rosa negra cuajada de gotas de roció que brillaban como diamantes con los rayos de sol que se colaban por las exquisitas cortinas de encaje que colgaban en los ventanales del gran salón del templo.

-Aphrodite- ¿Decepcionado? no te preocupes... igualmente nos divertiremos mucho...

Rosó el rostro del hombre con la rosa negra, quemado como si se tratase de ácido el rostro del desafortunado hombre dejando ampollas y derritiendo completamente los tejidos del rostro del hombre hasta exponer músculos y huesos. El soldado gritaba mientras sus ojos desbordaban lagrimas de sufrimiento mientras la rosa piraña iba devorando sus tejidos del rostro, cuello bajando lentamente hasta su abdomen como si se tratase de una caricia. El caballero de la ultima casa sonreía levemente dejando brillar sus blancos y perfectamente alineados dientes entre sus rosados y carnosos labios mientras sus bellos ojos se deleitaban con la agitada respiración de su victima. Se alejó unos pasos para admirar la reciente decoración en su muro y se sentó en el sillon rojo justo frente al pobre soldado.

Sonó una de las campanillas de cristal para llamar a la servidumbre, apareciendo rápidamente una de las sirvientas que miraba aterrorizada la escena, y armándose de valor y mirando directamente al piso le preguntó a su amo que era lo que deseaba.

-Aphrodite- Miriam, tengo sed, tráeme vino... vino rosado bien frió, por favor

-Miriam- Si mi amo

La mujer giro sobre sus talones para ir por lo que le había pedido

-Aphrodite- Miriam...

La sirvienta giro nuevamente temblando y con los pelos de punta.

-Aphrodite- No olvides traer una copa para nuestro invitado

-Miriam- No lo haré mi amo.

Tras un par de minutos, la joven regreso con un carrito que traía, una botella del mas fino vino rosado francés un par de copas de cristal incrustadas con oro y diamantes y una charola con fresas y chocolates, los favoritos del sueco. Acomodó todo en una mesita cercana al santo de piscis y se dispuso a salir de ahí lo antes posible. El sueco llevó una de las fresas a su boca y sirvo dos copas de su vino favorito.

-Aphrodite- ¿Que te parece? rosas. vino, fresas con chocolate... soy todo un romántico. Anda bebe...

Acercó la copa a los labios del guardia y el vino se derramaba por los destruidos labios y mejillas del rostro del apenas vivo hombre.

-Aphrodite- Oh si, pero te digo que no te ilusiones, que sea romántico no significa que te ame, en realidad amigo mio, yo no creo en el amor... creo en la pasión y en el placer, porque el amor nos hace débiles y estúpidos, ¿No lo crees?

Camino hacia la mesa para servirse otra copa de vino, y al no obtener respuesta a su pregunta, lanzo una rosa roja que se clavo justo en los testículos de su prisionero, que grito y se convulsionó por el insoportable dolor.

-Aphrodite- ¡Responde cuando te hablo, bastardo estúpido!

-¡Si!... tiene razon...toda la razon...

-Aphrodite- ¿Quien quiere amor, si se puede tener el poder?

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que los metalicos pasos de otro santo de Athena fueron retumbando en el templo de Piscis, eran apenas audibles opacados por los lamentos y gritos del torturado guardia que sangraba clavado en la pared, nientras el infame caballero de piscis de vez en cuando le lanzaba rosas a sus genitales como si de dardos se tratase.

-Milo- ¡Por Athena! ¿Aphrodite, que significa esta aberración?

El sueco solo giro levemente su cabeza para mirar al entrometido intruso que se disponia travesar su templo para legar al palacio del patriarca.

-Milo-¿Que diablos estás haciendo con ese pobre desgraciado?

Aphrodite solo sonrió levantando otra ceja al tiempo que lanzaba otra rosa que atravesaría el pene de su prisionero.

-Milo- No se que rayos pretendes con esto, pero matalo de una vez por todas.

\- Aphrodite- Lárgate, yo jamas voy a tu templo a darte ordenes.

El caballero de la octava casa apretó los dientes y continuó su camino hacia el palacio patriarcal.

-Aphodite- ¿Lo oiste? dijo que te matara... Crep que esta vez el idiota de Milo tiene razon, ya no me diviertes, ya no tiene caso perder el tiempo contigo cuando tengo que preparar mi equipaje.

Lanzó una ultima rosa que le atravesó el craneo al guardia entrando desde una de las cuencas oculares hasta el muro en el que se encontraba clavado. Llamó nuevamente a la servidumbre para pedirles que limpiaran muy bien la sala principal y anunció que se ausentaria por una temporada del santuario, por lo que deberian cuidar celosamente los jardines de rosas del patio trasero y la escalinata hacia el palacio.

Ya en su habitación termino de ordenar sus pertenencias en una lujosa maleta negra y preparó también su armadura en su caja dorada, tomó un largo baño caliente y se metió en la cama, estaba ansioso por respirar otros aires, empaparse de una cultura nueva, olvidarse de todas las estupideces de Saga, Angelo y el resto de los caballeros dorados. Puso una de sus piezas favoritas de Chopin y se entrego al sueño entre las perfumadas sabanas de seda roja de su cama.


	3. Chapter 3

El aire húmedo y tibio perfumado de especias le daba la bienvenida al santo dorado, se podía sentir un bochorno propio de los climas semitropicales, la exuberante vegetación de Nepal coloreaba de verde la vista bajo un brillante y despejado cielo azul. Patan era una población algo pequeña y pobre, las construcciones no superaban los dos pisos y estaban hechos de materiales muy simples, los niños jugaban en las calles apenas vestidos con harapos denotando en sus cuerpos y rostros hambre y enfermedades, en cada esquina de sus callejuelas se podían apreciar imágenes de dioses dela India y una que otra representación de buda en piedra, todas rodeadas de flores y ofrendas. Aphrodite miro maravillado las exóticas flores que crecían prácticamente por todos lados mientras los monos brincoteaban entre las ramas de los árboles, mal tiempo que caminaba hacia la dirección proporcionada por el falso patriarca, ahí donde se encontraría con Dogan, el sumo sacerdote del pueblo.

Los aldeanos miraban boquiabiertos al extranjero, maravillados por su increíble belleza, además de portar una magnífica y misteriosa caja dorada a sus espaldas. Pese a la belleza del visitante los ancianos cerraban las cortinas de sus habitaciones y miraban con suma desconfianza al viajero.

Cuando por fin el sueco llegó a la dirección pactada, se asombró al encontrarse frente a una espléndida construcción estilo oriental bordeada con murallas con el mismo estilo arquitectónico y un gran portón de madera tallado con motivos florales y en el centro un par de enormes cerrojos dorados con la forma de la cabeza de un toro, a cada lado de la puerta se hallaba un guardia armado con una lanza y una espada cada uno, construccion lujosa y elegante que contrastaba con el resto de los edicicios sombrios y pauperrimos.

Aphrodite se acercó a uno de los cerrojos pero los guardias le impidieron tocarlo cruzando las lanzas frente a él,impidiendo que tocase la puerta. El caballero de las rosas retiro su nívea mano y se dirigió a uno de esos soldados, presentando una carta que Saga le entrego para presentarse ante el sumo sacerdote. El guardia leyó atento la carta y después abrió el portón para permitir la entrada al extranjero.

-Adelante, señor le guiaré hasta la sala principal.

Tras las puertas de la muralla el santo de piscis parecía haber entrado a un mundo totalmente distinto: la construcción que era una especie de pagoda de 5 pisos contaba con tejados negros brillantes y muy bien cuidados, en cada una de sus esquinas se asomaban majestuosas estatuas en forma de dragón,y vistosas ventanas decoradas con vitrales multicolores en forma de mandalas y flores de loto, decoraciones que le daban un aire palaciego al lugar. Rodeando todo un exquisito jardín se extendía, con exuberantes plantas y exóticas flores multicolores, Lagos artificiales y fuentes de Buda adornaban soberbias el paisaje mientras los pavoreales azules y albinos abrían sus plumajes luciendo su exótica belleza.

Al llegar al salón principal, el guardia le señaló uno de los sillones para que esperara al sacerdote, Aphrodite dejo la caja de su armadura en el piso y tomo asiento. en seguida un grupo de unas cuatro doncellas vestidas con túnicas azules con bordados dorados se acercaron para ofrecer agua y fruta al extranjero, todas ellas embelesadas y boquiabiertas ante la belleza y gallardía del sueco, todas querían llenar su vaso, entregarle una servilleta o cualquier cosa con tal de gozar unos segundos de la atención del de piscis, en pocos minutos ya estaba rodeado de toda la servidumbre femenina alborotada con la presencia del atractivo visitante, Aphrodite, acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones sonreía de vez en cuando arrancando suspiros y sonrisas a su nueva legión de admiradoras

De repente el sonido de la apertura de la pesada puerta del salón principal hizo saltar a las doncellas que se replegaron por todas direcciones dejando solo al santo de piscis en medio de la estancia.

Dogan, el sumo sacerdote entró a la sala vestido en una elegante túnica blanca con vivos rojos y dorados, era un hombre mayor, de alrededor 60-70 años, con el cabello cano y el rostro trazado por arrugas, sus diminutos ojos eran apenas visibles tras sus gruesas gafas dandole una expresion astuta y algo sombria al viejo sacerdote. Junto a el, un par de figuras encapuchadas parecían guardar su seguridad, una de ellas era muy alta de alrededor 1.80 metros, con anchos hombros exagerado por lo que al parecer era una armadura bajo la capa negra, bajo la capucha se asomaba la mitad de un rostro moreno con una expresión seria. Contrastando con esa imponente persona la otra figura era bastante más baja y esbelta, de alrededor de 1.55 metros, de complexión delicada, bien podría tratarse de una mujer o un niño, su rostro estaba casi completamente cubierto por un manto negro que apenas permitía apreciar el área de los ojos, dejando ver una piel canela y un par de enormes ojos azabache rasgados, propios de raza oriental, el resto de su cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto con el manto negro, ambos individuos con una presencia lúgubre y misteriosa contrastando con la bella y colorida decoración del lugar.

-Dogan- bienvenido señor...

-Aphrodite-Aphrodite de piscis

-Dogan- es un honor... El patriarca Arles es muy generoso al enviarnos un caballero de oro.

-Aphrodite- el honor es mío... Dejemos las formalidades a un lado, me agrada ser directo. Entonces exactamente como es que requieren mi apoyo para proteger a la kumari.

-Dogan- Como es sabido por usted, señor, nuestra Kumari ha sufrido algunos atentados, así que usted se unirá a la guardia personal de la mensajera niña.

-Aphrodite- ¿se puede saber de quien voy a proteger a la Kumari?

-Dogan- Aun no lo sabemos, señor.

-Aphrodite- ¿algun enemigo en tiempos pasados?

-Dogan - en realidad es un poco complejo que eso, en Nepal existen tres poblaciones Newari principales: Katmandu, Patan y Bhaktapur, cada una con su Kumari elegida por los sacerdotes locales, estas no se pueden encontrar entre sí o perderán su Alma. Las kumari son mensajeras de nuestra deidad, la diosa Taleju, una especie de puente entre su mundo espiritual y nuestro mundo, teniendo el rol de consejeras y de bendecir a los habitantes y nuestras cosechas.

Durante cientos de años nuestro pueblo se ha mantenido neutral en las guerras santas de los dioses,siendo el mismo Zeus quien le otorgó a Zinna la primera diosa viviente encarnada en el cuerpo de una niña de 5 años la Legión de las Pléyades, siete guerreras sagradas para proteger al pueblo, y así continuar neutrales en las guerras santas.

-Aphrodite- un pueblo elegido...

-Dogan- en efecto

-Aphrodite- pero si se trata de un pueblo neutral, y en estos tiempos de paz, ¿por qué han atentado contra la vida de su mensajera ?

Las figuras encapuchadas rápidamente se cercioraron que no hubiera nadie escuchando tras las puertas y cerraron las ventanas.

-Dogan- porque las Pléyades han vuelto,según la profecía ellas solo aparecen cuando se aproxima una guerra santa, y nuestra mensajera ha tenido revelaciones, revelaciones acerca de los dioses que libraran batallas, sus guerreros, sus ubicaciones además... sus palabras no son de neutralidad como por cientos de años, ha mencionado llevar a la batalla a las Pleyades, cosa que a los sacerdotes de Katmandu y de Bhaktapur creen que se ha profanado la tradicion y cesar de su lugar a nuestra diosa, sin embargo ahora mas que nunca nuestra mensajera ha demostrado conexiones con la diosa Taleju, asi que es impensable destituirla.

-Aphrodite- Entonces sospecha de los sacerdotes de Katmandu y Bhaktapur...

Dogan miró hacia ambos lados como para asegurarse que nadie lo escuchara.

-Dogan- Cuando tomamos el camino de la meditación hemos hecho un voto de no dañar a ningún ser vivo, seguimos la tradición de preservar la paz y la neutralidad, por lo que seria impensable que fueran los responsables de los atentados. Pero cuando el poder puede cambiar a las personas e incluso traicionar lo que en algun momento juraron proteger con su vida, ¿Me comprende?

Aphrodite levantó una ceja..."¿acaso este hombre sabrá lo de Saga?" pensó.

-Aphrodite- comprendo.

-Dogan- Muy bien, estas son Parvati y Ganesh, ambas son guerreras de la legión de las Pleyades.

Dijo señalando a las guerreras que se despojaron parcialmente de sus capas negras: Parvati de Celeno era la mujer alta, su rostro era muy tosco para ser el de una mujer, tenia la cabeza completamente afeitada y de ambas orejas colgaban grandes aros dorados, tenia los ojos rasgados y azules, y se encontraba vistiendo una armadura color plateado con grabados en dorado en forma de plumas, en el peto y los hombros, sus musculosas piernas desnudas ostentaban múltiples cicatrices. Ganesh de Asterope continuo con su rostro cubierto por el manto pero retiro la capa dejando ver su delicada figura cubierta por una armadura tambien en plateado y con grabados en forma de plumas, también llevaba una especie de faldón purpura que apenas permitía ver la metálica punta de las botas de su armadura.

Aphrodite asintió con la cabeza como saludo a las guerreras.

-Dogan-Sigame, ahora conocerá a Kalí, nuestra Kumari, por eso debe de conocer algunos detalles para cuando esté ante su presencia: Deberá dirigirse a ella como "Dya Maiju" (diosa infantil) y siempre deberá dirigirse a ella a traves de sus padres o alguno de los sumos sacerdotes, por ningun motivo deberá tocarla, los pies de la Kumari no deben tocar directamente el suelo o perderá su pureza por lo que no deberá acercarse mas de lo necesario...

El caballero de piscis siguió al sacerdote y a las Pleyades por los largos corredores del palacio, y después subió unos dos pisos para dirigirse a los aposentos de la diosa. mientras se preguntaba ¿como rayos iba a proteger a esa niña si ni siquiera puede acercarse a ella? con la larga lista de reglas y protocolos que le enumeraba el anciano de la túnica blanca. Cuando por fin se encontró frente a las habitaciones donde se encontraba la mensajera niña.

Kalí la mensajera de Patan, se encontraba en medio de un gran salón sobre un enorme y esplendido tapete multicolor,era una niña de 8 años estaba completamente vestida de rojo con bordados en dorado, sus enormes ojos negros brillaban rebosantes de inocencia y ternura contrastando con su delicada piel canela, tenia el cabello liso y negro en el cual destacaba un broche en forma de rosa amarilla, su infantil rostro tenia una expresión pensativa y entusiasta, enmarcado con el misticismo que le daba el bindi rojo que brillaba en su frente,a simple vista se notaba la inteligencia y madurez desproporcionada para su edad mientras hacia múltiples preguntas a su tutor sobre un enorme libro que apenas podían sostener sus diminutas manos. Al rededor de ella se encontraban tres guerreras mas, las cuales debían ser otras de las Pleyades.

-Dogan- Dya Maiju...

Dijo el sacerdote haciendo una reverencia a la niña-diosa.

-Dogan- Este es el caballero de Piscis, enviado por nuestro amigo, el gran patriarca Arles para salvaguardar su protección.

La diosa niña dejo a un lado el pesado y antiguo libro y corrió alegremente hasta el borde de su tapete para poder ver mas de cerca a su nuevo guardián.

Aphrodite se arrodillo para estar a la altura de la niña manteniendo su rostro altivo y sus ojos mirándola fijamente, lo cual era impensable y ofensivo según los protocolos, pero la Kumari estaba mas que complacida con el santo dorado, colocando sus manitas al rededor del bello rostro del sueco y tocando con curiosidad los celestes cabellos que brillaban deslumbrantes con la luz solar que entraba por los ventanales.

-Kalí- ¿Como te llamas, Caballero?

-Aphrodite- Aphrodite de Piscis, Dya Maiju.

-Kalí- ¿Te gustan las flores?

El santo de piscis se sorprendió ante la pregunta... las técnicas de los caballeros eran secretas, nadie fuera del santuario podria estar enterado de ello...

-Aphrodite- Mucho, Dya Maiju

-Kalí- a mi tambien, me gustan mucho las flores y las mariposas, seremos buenos amigos.

Y regresó a su lugar para continuar con la lección con el viejo tutor, regalándose al santo de athena sonrisas de complicidad como si se tratara de otro niño en el salón de clases. Aquella niña despedía una presencia muy extraña, era un cosmos que parecía ser infinito, sin embargo no era amenazante, tanto así que hasta ese momento el caballero de las rosas fue consiente de tal energía... No podía estar equivocado se trataba de un cosmos divino, ningún otro podría ser tan infinito y tan diferente, le inspiraba paz, una paz que solo había experimentado en los escasos años de infancia normal que tuvo, antes de comenzar el largo camino de penurias de su entrenamiento en Groenlandia, pero al mismo tiempo Kalí le inspiraba una extrema vulnerabilidad en, cosa que no esperaría de la gran diosa Athena, aquella que por eras se ha enfrentado aguerridamente con otros dioses olímpicos.

Kalí se puso de pie dejando con la palabra en la boca a su tutor y clavo sus ojos azabaches en el santo de piscis quien al ser consiente del divino cosmos perteneciente a la infante fue empuñando una rosa roja que creó con su cosmos, con el fin de cumplir con la misión que le encomendó Saga... esa energía era claramente perteneciente a algo mas allá de este mundo, ese era el momento... era el momento de acabar de una vez por todas con aquella que Aioros logro arrancar del santuario y ahora amenazaba la paz que había construido Saga...


	4. Chapter 4

Mientras sostenia delicadamente el tallo de su rosa roja, y mirando fijamente a la garganta de Kali el corazón del santo dorado latia a velocidad normal, en realidad para Aphrodite asesinar era una tarea común que no le despertaba mayor emoción ni sentimiento, ni positivos ni negativos por lo que arrancarle la vida a sangre fria a otro ser humano le era extraordinariamente fácil aun tratándose de una niña indefensa. En fracciones de segundo cuando sus dedos lanzarían a gran velocidad aquella rosa el pecho de Aisha de Electra se expandió para tomar aire y luego moverse a una velocidad impresionante apareciendo en forma de un relámpago frente al santo de piscis impidiendo que este lanzara su rosa.

Aisha de Electra era una mujer bellisima de ojos violeta y cabello negro azabache con salvajes y alborotados rizos que conformaban un enorme afro, su piel era blanquisima y sus facciones rivalizaban con las del sueco, su esbelta figura lucia imponente y bella portando su armadura en tonos azulados con motivos de plumas y rayos.

Aphrodite miro fija y penetrantemente a la guerrera de ojos violeta que estaba parada frente a él interponiéndose a su objetivo,él, en un movimiento suave y elegante abandonó su posición arrodillada para también ponerse de pie frente a la mujer haciendo gala de lo superior que era a ella en estatura y en contextura física, si, era verdad que el santo de piscis era extraordinariamente hermoso, tanto que los rivales solían ignorar que también contaba con una extraordinaria definición muscular, una imponente estatura y lo mas importante aun un inmenso cosmos, siendo todo en conjunto una magnífica y mortífera arma. Las miradas de ambos guerreros se cruzaron por un segundo retadoras, y un pequeñisimo instante también se unieron a la muralla humana Esther de Maya y Samira de Alcíone que se colocaron cada una a lado de Aisha reforzando la guardia de la Kumari.

Tras esos brevísimos instantes de tensión la fina voz de Kalí resonó en la pieza para sorpresa de cada uno de los presentes y en especial para el asesino enviado por el falso patriarca.

-Kali- ¡Aisha! ¡a un lado! ¿que no ves que mi nuevo amigo me está dando un regalo?

Dijo la niña abriéndose paso entre las tres guerreras sin dejar de pisar su tapete multicolor manteniéndose apenas en la orilla de este.

-Kali- Caballero, en este lugar no se dan muy a menudo las rosas, le agradezco infinitamente su presente. Debe disculpar a mis guerreras, ellas solamente tratan de protegerme, no se ofenda por favor.

La niña alargó la mano hacia el sueco para que este le entregara la flor, no quedándole mas remedio a Aphrodite que obedecer para que no ser descubierto, aunque algo le decía que todo, absolutamente todo no era mas que una pantomima. Las guerreras pleyades tampoco quedaron convencidas de que se tratara de un regalo, ahora, el santo enviado de Grecia era otro sospechoso a la lista. Esther de Maya fue la primera en recobrar su puesto de guardia, flotando gracilmente hasta quedar nuevamente suspendida en el aire a un extremo del tapete de la Kumari. La guerrera de Maya era una mujer bastante bonita, tenia los ojos verde esmeralda, piel pálida y una larga cabellera roja, se encontraba vestida con una especie de vestido hecho de velos multicolores y sobrepuesta a este su armadura en tonos verdosos igualmente con motivos de plumaje. Por su parte Samira de Alcione dio un giro de un enorme sable que traía en la mano izquierda apareciendo al extremo contrario del tapete mientras colocaba nuevamente el sable en su vaina, Samira era claramente de origen árabe debido a su indumentaria que consistía en un Hijab verde olivo que cubría todo su cabello y orejas sobrepuesta tenia la diadema de su armadura, su rostro era muy llamativo debido a sus fuertes y exóticos rasgos donde destacaban sus ojos azules y sus carnosos labios que le conferían una belleza muy particular, llevaba un traje negro ceñido desde el cuello hasta los pies y sobre el su armadura en tonos rojizos con motivos de plumajes y sobre ella una especie túnica verde olivo semitrasparente abierta de la parte delantera que dejaba admirar la coraza metálica que portaba.

Aisha, nuevamente apareció detrás de la diosa niña como si de un rayo se tratase y cruzo los brazos expectante de lo que el gran sacerdote tuviera que decir.

-Dogan- Al parecer todos aquí estamos demasiado tensos. Caballero de Piscis ellas son Esther de Maya, Samira de Alcíone y Aisha de Electra, también guerreras Pleyades, junto con ellas protegerás a nuestra Kumari.

Las tres guerreras que rodeaban a la diosa niña miraban enfurecidas al santo de las rosas, no confiaban en él, estaban convencidas de que lo que habían presenciado era otro intento de asesinato a la niña Kalí. Por su parte Aphrodite sonreía desvergonzadamente ante sus nuevas compañeras de misión, mirándolas por arriba del hombro puesto le parecían infinitamente inferiores a él, de no ser por la extraña intervención de la Kumari que lo sacó de concentración hubiese acabado con esas tres en cuestión de minutos. De cualquier forma aún no estaba del todo convencido que la chiquilla fuese la diosa Athena, por lo que decidió investigar mas.

-Dogan-Ganesh, por favor acompaña al Caballero Aphrodite a su nueva habitacion. Espero se ponga cómodo, Aisha en cuanto el Señor esté listo repórtate con él para que afinen detalles de la guardia de la Kumari.

-Aisha- Pero excelencia, ¿no debería ser el extranjero quien...

-Dogan- ¡Aphrodite de Piscis es un santo de oro!, la jerarquía mas alta de la orden ateniense, por lo que su rango es superior al tuyo, y al de las siete Pleyades.

La guerrera de Electra apretó los puños y y dio un golpe en el piso producto de su frustración.

-Dogan- ¡No quiero excusas ni arranques infantiles! ¡estamos en peligro Aisha!, ¡nuestra diosa está en peligro! y es un honor que el patriarca Arles nos haya concedido la presencia de uno de sus mejores caballeros dorados.

-Aisha- Exclencia, le ruego, no necesitamos la ayuda de ningún extraño, hasta ahora hemos podido proteger a nuestra Kumari.

-Dogan- ¡Silencio! no quiero escucharte mas! Te reportarás con el santo de piscis en cuanto él solicite tu presencia.

A Aprhodite le parecía muy cómica la escena, esa tal Aisha no era del todo estúpida, ademas le parecía realmente atractiva, seria cuestión de tiempo poder divertirse con ella un rato, tal vez en su cama o atravesándola como alfiletero con sus rosas, ambas opciones le parecían sumamente atractivas al sueco.

-Ganesh- Por favor venga conmigo, señor.

Habló por primera vez la guerrera de Asterope, su voz era fina y susurrante, tan hipnotizarte como el siseo de una serpiente. El santo de Oro siguio a la encapuchada guerrera la cual le condujo a una habitación contigua a donde se encontraban, esta era muy espaciosas, contaba con una enorme cama redonda llena de almohadones de brillantes colores, alfombras, ricos tapices con multiples mandalas y vistosos arreglos florales que incrementaban la opulencia del lugar, también ya se encontraban ahí tanto su maleta negra como la caja dorada de su armadura.

-Ganesh- Justo en aquel estante se encuentran las campanas para llamar a la servidumbre, y ahi tambien esta su cuarto de baño. Si gusta refrescarse o descansar, en cuanto este listo puede llamar a Aisha como su excelencia le dijo.

-Aphrodite- ¿hacia donde conduce esa otra puertas que está ahi?

Dijo señalando una pequeñas puerta en las que apenas cabria un niño situada en pared lateral de su nuevo dormitorio.

-Ganesh- La puerta de lado derecho conduce a los aposentos de la Kumari, asi podrá usted estar cerca en caso de emergencia. Si ya no me necesita, debo regresar con su excelencia.

Y desaparecio la encapuchada de Asterope. El sueco se dispuso a acomodar sus pertenencias en un armario y luego de lavarse la cara vistió su armadura dorada, y llamo a la de Electra para "coordinar la protección de la niña diosa".

Cuando Aisha entro a la habitación de Aphrodite esta se plantó a pocos centímetros de el sin inmutarse ante la imponente figura del santo de oro vistiendo su ropaje sagrado.

-Aisha- A mi tu no me engañas, se bien lo que acabo de ver, tu eres otro de los secases de Dogan, pero de una vez te advierto que no lograras tu cometido, no mientras yo esté aquí.

-Aphrodite- ¿Asi que Dogan quiere muerta a la Kumari? vaya, vaya, al parecer su grandiosa historia de neutralidad y no violencia no es mas que una mentira y todos aquí son unos farsantes.

-Aisha- ¡No! no todos somos como tu... se quien eres Aphrodite de Piscis, se bien que eres uno de los sicarios favoritos del patriarca Arles, ese que parece que lo ha poseído el mismo diablo y se la pasa haciendo aberraciones en el nombre de Athena. No se que es lo que pretenda al haberte enviado a este lugar, pero ten por seguro que lo averiguaré y no permitiré que se salgan con la suya.

-Aphrodite- ¿En serio? vaya, veo que no eres tonta, me agrada eso... pues te deseo buena suerte en tu misión, cariño.

Dijo mientras tomaba galantemente el mentón de la guerrera como si tratase de seducirle. Aisha apartó bruscamente la mano del santo con un golpe seco y le dió la espalda saliendo furica de aquel lugar.

-Aphrodite- Vaya, vaya... creo que me voy a divertir en grande en este lugar...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos! pues nuevamente continuando la historia de Aphrodite, como habran notado esta historia se desarrolla durante los años de entrenamiento de los caballeros de bronce por lo cual el patriarca es Saga bajo la identidad de Arles, y Aphridite fue enviado a matar a una niña a la que Sga sospecha sea la Athena que no pudo asesinar, tambien, esta historia esta en la misma linea cronologica de mis otros dos fics: "la luz de tus ojos2 y "Arte y Cosmos" que juntas son una misma historia junto a "la dansa de las mariposas", por lo que si leen las tres historias podran entender algunos detalles.**

 **Quiero agradecer a Rosa de Castilla su comentario, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, de verdad me das ánimos para continuar con esta historia, un gran abrazo y un beso, espero que te guste... y no desesperes, pronto la cosa se volvera a poner sangrienta muajajajaja(risa de psicópata).**

 **Graciasa a todos por leer y son bienvenidos los comentarios :-)**

Al siguiente día, Kali se encontraba en los jardines leyendo un libro en compañía de su madre,Rasha, Egon uno de los sumos sacerdotes y las guerreras Pleyades de Maya, Alcíone y Electra quienes rodeaban al grupo plantadas de pie como si se tratase de pilares humanos. La mensajera niña tenia un enorme libro entre sus manos, inmersa en la lectura cual si se tratase de un trance.

-Aisha- Caballero, llegas tarde... ¡son ya mas de las 10 de la mañana y apenas te presentas a la guardia? puedo ver que los caballeros de Athena no conocen la puntualidad ni la disciplina.

El caballero de las rosas ignoró completamente a la mujer del afro negro, y pasándose todos los protocolos por el arco del triunfo se sentó en posición de loto junto a la Kumari en uno de los grandes cojines.

-Aphrodite- La historia de las guerras santas... Dya Maiju,¿ no le parece una lectura algo fuerte para alguien de su edad?

-Aisha- ¡Eres un insolente! ¿que no sabes cual es tu lugar? ¡eres un guardia mas!

-Kali- ¡Aisha! El Caballero Aphrodite no es solo un guardia, es mi invitado... es mi amigo...

La guerrera apretaba los puños y los dientes, ¿que carajos tenia ese hombre? parecía que siempre tenia que salirse con la suya en todo.

-Kali-Tal vez lo sea para cualquier otra niña de ocho años, pero he tenido revelaciones, y para comprender lo que significan debo conocer la historia.

-Aphrodite- Es admirable su pasión por los libros y el conocimiento, Dya Maiju.

-Kali- El conocimiento es poder, caballero. Tal vez nuestro pueblo no tenga un ejército como el del el santuario de Athena, o como los 108 espectros de Hades... pero nuestro pueblo tiene conocimientos, en eso radica nuestro poder.

El santo de piscis estaba maravillado de la madurez y sabiduría con la que hablaba aquella niña, su serenidad y confianza le inspiraban una inmensa paz.

De repente algo alertó al santo de Piscis, no era precisamente un cosmos, era mas bien una presencia de algo no racional, una especie de bestia, lo que hizo que el sueco se pusiera de pie.

-Aphrodite- Algo se acerca... atentas las tres

Las guerreras no confiaban del todo en el extranjero, pero poco después notaron que en efecto el hombre de ojos azules no mentía.

-Aisha- Caballero, nosotras seremos la primera barrera, tu quédate junto a la Kumari.

Aphrodite acepto la orden no porque le pareciera un buen plan, sino que estaba intrigado de conocer las habilidades de las famosas Pleyades. Como si se tratara de un proyectil el enorme cuerpo peludo de un animal negro se abalanzó en dirección a Kalí, interponiéndose a gran velocidad Esther de Maya flotó para encarar al animal y con sus manos hizo una especie de escudo de cristal en tonos rosa y verde el cual hizo rebotar a la bestia.

Se trataba de un perro enorme, sus ojos eran azules y fluorescentes, tenia un gran hocico que enseñaba dientes y colmillos de forma amenazante al tiempo que le escurría una baba blanquecina que dejaba totalmente quemado el césped en el que caía.

La madre de Kalí y el sumo sacerdote estaban claramente aterrorizados puesto que soltaban algunos gritos y se cubrían los rostros con las manos, en cambio la niña diosa se mantenía en posición de loto inmutable mientras cerraba su enorme libro, la misma actitud que mostró en el fallido intento de asesinato del santo de los peces.

El enorme can nuevamente se abalanzó hacia su objetivo pero esta vez recibió un relámpago en uno de los costados, lo que en realidad era un golpe de puño de la guerrera de Electra, con lo que mandó a volar varios metros a la criatura. La mujer de ojos violeta mantenía ambas manos a la altura de su pecho destellando chispas eléctricas que emanaban de sus puños, y cuando se disponía a salir disparada para rematar al enorme perro una especie de onda expansiva la azotó contra el suelo, y esta vez Samira de Alcíone desenvainando su enorme Sable salio en dirección a donde yacía el enorme perro negro.

El santo de piscis creo varias rosas rojas que quedaron posicionadas entre sus dedos, concentrando su cosmos para ubicar al verdadero enemigo. Mientras otra onda de choque golpeo al mismo tiempo a Esther y Samira dejándolas tiradas en el piso, Mientras Aisha se iba poniendo en pie alzando su cosmos al máximo al mismo tiempo que el perro de ojos azules se lanzaba en un par de saltos contra la guerrera de Electra. En un segundo el ambiente se tornó obscuro, como si se tratase de una mancha de tinta dispersándose en el ambiente, haciendo que por breves instantes fuera imposible lograr ver. escuchándose un par de fuertes choques y el crujir de unas llamas, y los gruñidos del enorme animal acompañados de los leves quejidos de esfuerzo de la guerrera de Electra quien aparentemente estaba tratando de evitar ser mordida por el monstruoso animal.

El Santo de Piscis giró la vista en dirección a esos sonidos distinguiendo que además había dos cosmos que luchaban en ese mismo punto, justo donde Aisha estaba siendo atacada por el perro negro. Enfocó la vista y pudo distinguir perfectamente la figura de un hombre alto de alrededor 1.90 metros con una contextura muscular vistiendo una armadura color plata, blandiendo una espada y portando un escudo, quien tuvo un breve intercambio de golpes con una figura bastante mas pequeña, de alrededor de 1.55 metros y por lo delicado y curvilineo de su cuerpo se trataba de una mujer, esta tenia llamas azules en ambas manos y vestía una armadura negra. Justo a sus pies Aisha de Electra sostenía el pescuezo del perro para evitar que el animal le acertara un mordisco en el rostro.

Aphrodite miraba atento los movimientos de ambos guerreros... eran impresionantes, sin temor a equivocarse cercanos a la velocidad de la luz, finalmente la mujer de las llamas azules impactó un poderoso golpe en el abdomen de su oponente quien cayo de rodillas sosteniendo el área dañada, alargó uno de sus brazos y recogió de sobre la guerrera de Electra al enorme perro negro y desapareció.

Una vez libre del ataque del enorme animal la obscuridad se desvaneció como si esta fuese tragada por un agujero negro, revelando a una guerrera que le tendía la mano a la de Electra para que se pusiera en pie. Se trataba de una mujer claramente oriental, su piel era blanca con un dejo amarillento propio de los de su raza, llevando su largo y negro cabello en una coleta alta que le llegaba a la cintura, sus ojos negros y rasgados enmarcados por largas pestañas y su pequeña boca le daban la apariencia de una muñeca. vestía un traje rojo carmesí con amplias mangas estilo kimono y su armadura en negro también con motivos de plumaje.

La guerrera de Electra rechazo la ayuda de la guerrera japonesa de forma ruda y frustrada.

-Aisha- ¿Que rayos fue eso, Hanako?

Hanako de Merope retiro su mano tímidamente y miro hacia abajo silenciosa.

-Aisha- Se ha escapado, no se que rayos pretendías en usar toda esa obscuridad, solo conseguiste que la bestia se escapara, ese perro podría darnos alguna pista, algún indicio de lo que buscamos. Y ahora ya te mostraste ante el enemigo y permitiste que el animal se nos escapara.

Aisha miro a ambos lados notando a Esther y Samira tiradas e inconscientes en el suelo.

-Aisha-¿Que esperas, Hanako? hay que llevarlas a que atiendan sus heridas...

La japonesa obediente fue a donde yacía la pelirroja y la levantó en brazos rumbo a la parte interna del castillo.

-Aisha (Dirigiéndose a la madre de Kali y al sacerdote)- Hay que llevar a la Kumari dentro...

La líder de las pleyades llamo a la servidumbre para que atendieran a las heridas, y también mandó a llamar al sumo sacerdote Dogan para que el resto de las guerreras reforzaran la guardia.

-Aisha- Hanako, cuida a nuestras compañeras, yo custodiare a la Kumari.

-Aphrodite- ¿No seria mejor que yo guarde a la diosa y tu junto con tu amiguita cuiden a sus compañeras?

-Aisha- ¿Crees que soy estúpida? no confio en ti... Hanako, mantén los ojos bien abiertos, no confíes en este hombre.

Kalí subió a su habitación en compañía de su madre, el sacerdote y la portadora del rayo. Mientras la servidumbre se llevaba a las guerreras heridas. Una vez solos Aphrodite camino alrededor de la nipona analizándola de arriba a abajo.

-Aphrodite- Hanako de Merope... un curioso nombre, muy inusual para una guerrera...

La oriental continuaba sin esbozar palabra.

-Aphrodite- Eres débil... Hanako...

La mujer agachó la mirada visiblemente avergonzada por las palabras del caballero dorado.

-Aphrodite- Ese hombre apenas escapó y tu amiguita casi no la cuenta si no fuese por oportuna intervención... tu velocidad y ese cosmos en forma de llamas... muy impresionante. Me atrevería a decir que no utilizaste todo tu poder...y creí que todas las pleyades no superaban el nivel de un santo de plata, pero tu... me has sorprendido.

Se acercó un poco mas a la chica quien dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás y cerró los ojos como si esperase una bofetada por parte del santo de Athena. Aphrodite tomó su mentón para analizar mas a detalle el hermoso rostro de la japonesa.

-Aphrodite- ¿quien era ese hombre? ¿y por que lo has dejado escaparse?... porque tal vez hayas engañado a los demás, pero a mi no...

Analizo la expresión temerosa y casi al borde del llanto de la joven guerrea quien parecía no tener mas de 16 años.

-Aphrodite- ¿No me lo dirás?... muy bien, respeto eso.. pero me enferma que permitas que esa bruja de cabellos alborotados te trate como una basura si eres por mucho mas poderosa que ella y que el resto de las demás Pleyades... por eso eres débil... Hanako...

La nipona esbozo un pequeño sonido como si quisiese hablar por primera vez.

-Aphrodite- Que decepcion...

En ese instante llegó Dogan junto a Ganesh, Pavarti y Sarah de Taiget, esta ultima guerrera era una mujer de estatura media alrededor de 1.70, rubia de ojos color ámbar vistiendo una armadura en tonos violeta y un traje ceñido al cuerpo en tono rosa claro. Todos quedaron algo asombrados al ver a Piscis sosteniendo el mentón de Hanako.

-Dogan- ¿Todo en orden caballero?

Aphrodite sonrio cinicamente asintiendo, mientras la guerrera de Merope regresó su vista al piso con expresion de verguenza.

-Aphrodite- Fue otro atentando, una bestia en forma de perro, pero fue exitosamente neutralizado por las guerreras Pleyades

-Dogan-¿ Un perro negro?

El sacerdote y las tres mujeres que lo acompañaron palidecieron ante las palabras del sueco.

Los siguientes dias fueron bastante tranquilos, Aphrodite gozaba del favor de ser el "invitado" de la Kumari, siendo constantemente agasajado por la servidumbre y por la compañía de la diosa-niña con quien disfrutaba de largas charlas sobre temas variados, desde música, arte, historia, ciencias y frecuentemente del tema favorito de ambos: botánica. Durante todo este tiempo, el santo de piscis se fue convenciendo de poco a poco que la mensajera niña de Patan no era la diosa Athena, a pesar de no tener razones fundamentadas para asegurarlo podía estar convencido que no se trataba de la deidad a la que Saga trató de matar hace ocho años, el cosmos que emanaba de Kali, a pesar de ser claramente divino era totalmente diferente del que llegó asentir alguna vez de la bebé que Aioros logró rescatar del santuario. Sin embargo era claro que había algo mas, algo que no le había explicado Dogan, la razón por la cual al parecer mas de una persona quería la cabeza de aquella infante, cosa que tal vez podría ser clave para mantener la paz y justicia que mantenía Saga, por lo que decidió dejar que los eventos fluyeran y descubrir el misterio detrás de la diosa niña.


	6. Chapter 6

El caballero de los peces seguía al sacerdote Egon quien llevaba en brazos a Kali para que esta no tocara el piso, mientras se internaban en un esplendido invernadero que se encontraba en la parte trasera del palacio pagoda,seguidos muy de cerca por Aisha,Sarah y Samira de quienes caminaban a una distancia no mayor a tres metros del santo de Piscis, sin embargo una cuarta guerrera Pleyade se encontraba oculta y observándolos a la distancia sin que ninguno de los del grupo pudiesen sentir su presencia y mucho menos advertir su posición. El sueco miraba maravillado el gran invernadero que rebosaba de exóticas especies propias de Nepal y otras muchas de diferentes lugares del mundo. Durante las largas charlas que había tenido con Kali destacaba su pasión por la botánica en especial por las flores, por lo que conocer el invernadero del palacio era una de las cosas que no se podía perder en esa misión que mas que eso parecían unas vacaciones para el caballero de las rosas.

-Kali- ¿que te parece, caballero? precioso, ¿verdad? por muchos años los sacerdotes han ampliado la colección de especies de este invernadero y se ha convertido en mi lugar favorito del palacio, lo extrañare muchísimo cuando sea mi hora de partir y ceder mi puesto a la siguiente mensajera.

El santo de oro miraba hacia un lugar donde se encontraban varias orquideas que parecían no estar en el mejor de los estados, y sin pedir permiso como era su costumbre avanzo hacia el lugar para posicionarse delante de las plantas marchitas.

-Kali- Son Catleyas y Phalaenopsis traidas desde América del sur, hemos hecho de todo para poder recuperarlas, es una lástima pues son los únicos ejemplares con los que contamos en este lugar...

El caballero de oro escarbó con sus blancas manos la tierra de las macetas exponiendo las raíces, examinando su estado de salud con sus finos dedos cubiertos ahora por tierra y algo de musgo.

-Aphrodite- No se trata de plagas, simplemente el contenedor es muy pequeño para las raíces y se ha regado en exceso, si sigue así inevitablemente morirán por pudrición... estas especies son epifitas y las Catleyas semiterrestres, requieren de riego semanal y muy moderado, además de que el sustrato debe permitir una mejor ventilación, si me lo permite Dya Maiju, yo podría hacer el trasplante.

La niña diosa asintió alegremente y con un par de palmadas llamó a los jardineros que se encargaban del invernadero para que le proporcionaran todo lo necesario al santo de piscis para recuperar las plantas. Tras tener todo listo el santo dorado desenterró las raíces y con sumo cuidado fue limpiándolas y podando todo rastro de pudrición y tras examinar las opciones que los jardineros le ofrecieron optó por unas macetas de cerámica roja con algunos adornos dorados que consideró lo suficientemente espaciosas y ventiladas para poder plantar nuevamente cada uno de los ejemplares. Mientras las colocaba y cubría las raíces con sustrato de corteza de pino y coco, como por arte de magia los tallos y hojas se enderezaban y recuperaban un verdor esmeralda cual si el toque del santo les devolviera la vida, regálandole al de piscis flores y pimpollos que se abrían multicolores ante él, como si las plantas quisieran darle su amor en forma de flores. Satisfecho con su trabajo el sueco sonreía encantadoramente mientras sacudía sus manos una con la otra, se enderezó dejando ver la elegante camisa rosa y pantalón color perla completamente manchados de tierra.

Egon- Señor, sus ropas...

En seguida un par de doncellas trajeron una túnica verde esmeralda con bordados en dorado que ofrecieron al santo de piscis para que se cambiara. Aphrodite sin ningún tipo de pudor se despojó de la camisa y pantalones quedando en ropa interior, mostrando frente a los presentes sus bien trabajados músculos y su piel de porcelana, para luego colocarse la exquisita prenda que le habían traído, la cual le quedaba estupendamente, el color resaltaba magníficamente el tono de sus ojos y cabellos,dándole un porte delicado pero al mismo tiempo varonil y majestuoso. Las guerreras pleyades trataban de ocultar su sonrojo al mirar semejante espectáculo, en sus vidas habían visto a un hombre tan deslumbrantemente apuesto, así que lejos de haberle reprendido por semejante desfachatez y sinvergüenzada todos los presentes incluido el sumo sacerdote estaban embobados con la belleza del sueco, tanto que ni se atrevieron a pronunciar palabra, todos excepto Kali quien con su mente pura y sin malicia había tomado el anterior acto como algo natural y sin importancia.

-Kali- es impresionante, Caballero, les has devuelto la vida con el amor de tus cuidados y la calidez de tu cosmos... No cabe duda que eres tu la persona que he estado esperando.

La niña extendió los brazos en señal de que el sueco se acercara a ella, sin embargo el santo de piscis dio un paso hacia atrás mientras observaba su mano derecha que tenia un rasguño en el dorso de la mano, el cual se había hecho con las ramas de los arbustos y plantas que acababa de transplantar. La Kumari sonrió dulcemente y desistió en su afán de acercarse al santo de oro. Aphrodite se retiró del lugar para ir hasta su habitación donde con calma lavo sus manos y busco entre sus pertenencias el ungüento que solía usar en Grecia cada que las espinas de sus rosas llegaban a hacerle un rasguño desesperado por no encontrar o que buscaba. Suspiró pesadamente recordando lo trágico de su condición, el destino de los santos de piscis.

Durante el tiempo que entrenó para conseguir su cloth, el sueco había estado expuesto a cantidades extraordinarias de tóxicos vegetales y animales, lo que lo convirtió un ser tan venenoso como la mas letal de las serpientes, sin embargo esta característica o maldición de los santos de piscis se llegaba a manifestar de distintas formas, en algunos casos expidiendo el veneno desde cada poro de la piel para que este no se acumulase, haciendo el contacto con otros seres humanos prácticamente imposible por ser letal la sola presencia del caballero de las rosas a una distancia mas o menos corta caso muy conocido de algunos de los antecesores del de la doceava casa. En el caso de Aphrodite, su exagerada resistencia al veneno hacia que su piel no liberara el veneno, concentrándolo en el vital liquido siendo este peligroso para los demás cuando Aphrodite tenia algún sangrado activo incluso con heridas minúsculas, permitiendo un razonable contacto con los otros seres humanos. Sin embargo la acumulación de toxinas no solo hacían la sangre de Aphrodite una de las mas letales de todas las generaciones de los santos de piscis, sino también letal para si mismo dándole una esperanza de vida bastante corta e incierta.

Al sueco generalmente no le acongojaba esta situación, puesto que desde muy pequeño se le inculcó que por ser un guerrero el destino muy seguramente le traería una muerte temprana no por la toxicidad de su sangre sino por la muerte en batalla, esto era especialmente cierto en los de su orden , siendo muy raros los casos de caballeros dorados que no habían perecido en batalla, sin embargo de estas raras muertes naturales las de los santos de piscis destacaban y todo por culpa de esa mortífera toxicidad.

-Aphrodite- Sal de ahí, mujer... odio que me espíen.

El sueco sonreía descaradamente pues era conocedor de las reacciones y deseos que provocaba en el sexo femenino. Caminò lentamente alrededor de la habitación como si estuviera jugado a las escondidas con un niño pequeño. El dominio del cosmos con el que contaba hacia que no fuese tan sencillo engañarlo con como la invisibilidad o las ilusiones tan sencillas como esas. Dio un paso directo a un rincón poco iluinaddo por la presencia de un gran mueble y las pesadas cortinas.,alargò ambos brazos para sacar de un jalòn a la intrusa que lo vigilaba desde las sombras.

-Aphrodite- ¿pero que tememos aquí?

Hanako palidecio al escuchar la voz del sueco susurrante acercándose a su oído.

-Aphrodite- Si lo que deseas es retosar un rato en mi cama, o morir dolorosamente lo pudiste decir abiertamente... soy un hombre al que le agradan las cosas directas. Pero debo decir que me exita mucho de vez en cuando ser la presa y no el cazador... aunque te advierto que prefiero ser yo quien tenga el control.

La japonesa trataba de escapar del agarre del pisiano que la tenia fuertemente sujeta de ambos brazos muy cerca de su pecho, el santo de la ultima casa pegó su nariz y boca al delicado cuello de la mujer quien no vestía en ese momento su armadura sino solamente su kimono rojo, aspirando el delicado aroma a jazmines que emanaba de la piel y el cabello de la joven guerrera quien por razones inexplicables sentía cada vello de su cuerpo erizarse y al mismo tiempo perder poco a poco su fuerza haciendo cada vez mas difícil escapar de aquella situación.

-Aphrodite- Es el veneno de mi sangre, cariño. Fue muy mala idea entrar sin permiso aquí...

La chica apenas y podía esbozar unos cuantos sonidos de su garganta, y con lo que le quedaba de su férrea voluntad, levantó su mano derecha para colocar algo justo en medio del pecho del sueco. El pisiano al sentir aquella mano en medio de su torax separo ligeramente el cuerpo de la mujer para mirar lo que traía esta en su mano mientras ella presa de los letales efectos del veneno de su sangre se desvanecía dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás y perdiendo la fuerza de sus rodillas, permaneciendo apenas en pie por estar entre las fuertes manos del caballero de piscis. El santo de oro sonrió levemente negando suavemente con la cabeza al notar que lo que la japonesa traía era un pequeño frasco con un ungüento para heridas y quemaduras hecho a base de plantas y raíces muy utilizado en Japón y China.

El hombre levantò en sus brazos a la jovencita y la colocò suavemente en la cama, para luego retirarse al baño y aplicar el remedio que le acababa de ser entregado. El leve ardor que tenia desaparecio rápidamente y el sangrado inmediatamente se detuvo con aquella pasta de olor mentolado. Cuando salio del baño la intrusa se había esfumado de su cama junto a su dulce aroma a jazmines.

Un par de minutos después, La Kumari apareció por la puerta que comunicaba ambas habitaciones.

-Kali- Caballero, ¿estas bien?... muchas gracias por lo de hace rato..

-Aphrodite- Fue un placer, Dya Maiju, en Grecia también tengo un jardín en mi templo al cual dedico mi vida

-Kali- no me refería a lo de las plantas, aunque también lo agradezco. Gracias por protegerme de tu sangre

El santo de piscis comenzaba a acostumbrase al excesivo acervo de conocimientos de la Kumari, conocimientos que obtenía de forma incompresible , ya que la misteriosa condición que guardaba su sangre era poco conocida hasta en el mismo santuario de Athena.

-Kali- Caballero, se muy bien que tienes muchas dudas, y sè también para que estas tu aquí

-Aphrodite- Las dudas que cualquier extranjero tiene en una tierra lejana... pero dígamelo usted Dya Maiju, ¿por que estoy aqui?

-Kali-Hace varias semanas mis visiones me hablaron de ti, dieron que la criatura mas bella de la tierra vendría para tomar mi vida, pero antes de hacerlo me ayudaría a alcanzar la justicia para mi pueblo.

Aprhodite levanto las cejas de sorpresa al oír que la diosa niña sabia perfectamente que él estaba ahí para asesinarla

-Aphrodite- Entonces si sabe a lo que he venido ¿por que me trata como un invitado?

-Kali-Porque me agradas, caballero. Tus ideales de justicia son admirables, además tienes una misión mas importante que loq ue te puedas encontrar aquí en Patan, tu momento de gloria y lealtad van mas alla de este mundo fí no es necesario que esperes a pisar otros mundos para llegar a ello si tan solo reconsideraras los medios que utilizas para alcanzar esa utopia...

-Aphrodite- Entonces.. ¿no tiene miedo de estar con un asesino?

-Kali- Tu no eres un vulgar asesino, tu alma ha sido atormentada desde tus mas tiernos años... nadie con un alma corrupta podría hacer florecer las platas moribundas de esa forma, eso habla de una profunda conexión con la madre tierra, ningún ser indigno podría tener semejante bendición. Aun así, no le temo a la muerte. Caballero, todos moriremos algún día... pero se que mi tiempo aun no ha llegado, si mi vida ha de ser tomada por alguien...me alegrarà que seas tu quien lo haga.

La niña sonrio tiernamente mientras colocaba sus manitas color canela alrededor de la del guerrero que estaba embadurnada del unguento que habia aplicado para la pequeña herida.

-Kali- Quiero mostrarte algo muy especial, ¿podrias llevarme en tus brazos?

El santo de piscis llevó a la niña en brazos y esta le señaló una colina que se asomaba en el exótico paisaje coronado por el ocaso.

-Kalí- Llevame a ese, lugar... No te preocupes por Aisha y compañía, podemos ir sin problema alguno, ella no se dará cuenta de mi ausencia.

El santo de piscis asintió y salio por la ventana llevando a la pequeña diosa entre sus brazos, moviéndose a velocidad impensable para los mortales mientras su dorado cosmos despedia chispas rosas y doradas por donde pasaba, mientras los escasos rayos solares le daban un color melocotón al cielo. La Kumari le señalo al guerreo una cueva apenas visible por estar casi totalmente cubierta por vegetación salvaje. Con movimientos cautelosos ambos se acercaron a la pequeña cavidad en la que apenas cabía el caballero de piscis encorvado con la niña en brazos avanzando con sumo cuidado para que el cuerpo de la pequeña no tocara el piso. Después de descender unos metros bajo tierra, se encontraron en una especie de manantial subterráneo iluminado por unos escasos rayos solares que se colaban por unos pequeños agujeros en la parte superior de la cueva. emergiendo del manantial se encontraba la estatua en piedra de una deidad femenina sobre la cual crecía una rara planta de tallos verde azulosos y con raras y exóticas flores violeta con blanco que emanaban el aroma mas hermoso y embriagante que hubiese percibido el olfato del sueco. Aphrodite estaba maravillado, sus amplios conocimiento de botánica sobre todo de flores le habían hecho creer que conocía la mayor parte de las especies y familias de flores, y a pesar de que su especialidad eran las rosas también era un gran conocedor de las orquídeas, sin embargo ese ejemplar le era completamente desconocido.

-Kali- Esta es la razón por la que todos quieren mi muerte...

El caballero de piscis se acercó sigilosamente al pequeño manantial mientras la Kumari saco de un bolso un gran pañuelo de seda para que el de piscis lo extendiera en el piso y ella pudiese bajar sin tocar el suelo como la tradición lo mandaba.

-Kalí-Estrella de los Eliseos, así es como se llama esta flor, y es el único ejemplar que hay en el mundo, si notas, caballero, a través de su pétalo central emana un néctar cristalino que es el responsable del aroma que estamos disfrutando, una gota es capaz de curar cualquier enfermedad, dos gotas darán la juventud eterna, tres gotas se convertirá en veneno... pero no uno cualquiera, el veneno mas letal que pueda existir desde la era del mito, el unico que es capaz de matar hasta un dios olimpico. Esta planta solo puede tener efecto mientras la kumari que trajo a la tierra a las pleyades camine por este mundo y sea ella misma quien active con la luz de su cosmos al bendecido o la victima segun sea el caso... el problema es que solo puede ser usada una vez cada 300 años, asi que hay que elegir muy bien.

El santo de piscis estaba pasmado con la revelacion de la diosa niña, mientras miraba el crstalino destilar del nectar de la estrella de los Eliseos.

-Kali- Acércate caballero, ¿estas tentado de obtener vida y juventud eterna, o acaso desearías matar a un dios?

Ahora entiendes el por que no le temo a la muerte, este nectar solo funciona si yo lo activo voluntariamente con mi cosmos, si yo muero no tendria efecto alguno. Zeus le dio esta bendicion a la niña mas pura del planeta con el fin de cambiar la historia no por voluntad de los dioses sino por el juicio de un ser humano en edad de inocencia con el cosmos prestado de una deidad.

La niña saco de su bolso una pequeña un diminuto frasco dorado el cual ofrecio al sueco con una sonrisa.

-Kali- por favor toma unas cuantas gotas ese néctar. Esta noche es la adecuada para recogerlo.

El de piscis obedeció y tras recolectar las cristalinas gotas, regreso el pequeño contenedor a la niña diosa.

-Kali- Hanako... sal de ahi, te necesito

Aunque era de esperarse que en realidad nunca habían estado solos, Aphrodite nunca sintió la presencia de la japonesa quien siempre estuvo atenta ante cualquier movimiento en falso del sueco.

-Kali- Caballero, si tu piensas que dando muerte a Athena con este néctar se acabaran las guerras santas... estas en un tremendo error...

Mientras la niña mensajera hablaba su voz se iba tornando gruesa y temblorosa incongruente con su joven y delicado cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que su cosmos se iba encendiendo mas y mas, sus ojos se tornaron blancos y su piel se iba cubriendo de luminosas grecas e inscripciones que brillaban con luz propia mientras se iba elevando por los aires hasta quedar justo por arriba del manantial que comenzó a arremolinarse creando grandes olas detras de Kali, el agua del manantial tomaba formas de rostros humanos primero el de una mujer joven con una larga cabellera.

-Kali-Tu... caballero de Piscis, eres el elegido de la madre tierra, para despertar el cosmos del rey del inframundo... con este néctar cumplirás el destino de reiniciar el ciclo que los dioses tienen para la humanindad, el heredero de la casa de virgo marcará el fin de una era para dar inicio a la peor de las guerras santas.

Poco a poco el agua tomo la forma de un hermoso rostro de rasgos andróginos como el del santo de piscis, sin embargo parecía mucho mas joven, angelical y rebosante de inocencia.

-Kalì- mancharàs tus manos con la sangre mas pura, seràs recordado en la historia como un traidor... pero tus acciones serán claves para que la justicia y la paz en la tierra reinen nuevamente entre humanos y dioses. El destino ha sido escrito esta noche... ningún poder mundano podrá alterarlo.

Cuando por fin la deidad dejo de hablar desde el cuerpo de la Kumari, la niña cayo inconsiente en el manantial, Hanako se lanzo inmediatamente para sacarla, una vez en la superficie el santo de oro tendía su mano para ayudar a la guerrera de Merope a salir del agua y regresar junto con la Kumari al palacio.


	7. Chapter 7

El caballero de piscis salio de la cueva llevando en brazos a Kali, seguido de Hanako de Merope quien caminaba silenciosa tras ellos como si se tratase de una sombra. El sueco giro su bello rostro hacia la japonesa quien asintió con un gesto astuto a su acompañante, ambos elevaron sus cosmos llamando a sus respectivas armaduras que llegaron desde el cielo para posarse en cada parte de sus cuerpos. Justo cuando la ultima parte de la armadura de Merope cubrió a la oriental una espada se abalanzo en contra de su cuello siendo esta neutralizada por las pequeñas pero hábiles manos de la mujer.

El que blandía la espada era un hombre alto, piel blanca, ojos violeta, cabello rizado color azabache, dueño de facciones muy hermosas. Su armadura plateada destellaba con la luz azulada de la luna y las estrellas.

-Albert- Es un placer verte de nuevo, Hanako

Albert de Orion continuaba empujando la afilada hoja acercándola poco a poco a la garganta de la japonesa.

Aphrodite empuñó varias rosas para ayudar a la guerrera de Merope mientras con su brazo izquierdo mantenia a salvo a la pequeña Kumari. Sin embargo la enorme guerrera de Celeno se plantó frente al santo de oro.

-Pavarti- Extranjero, deberías preocuparte mas por ti mismo. Entrégame a la Kumari o muere...

-Aphrodite- Vaya, parece que ya se están quitando las caretas... así me gusta mas. Vamos trata de quitármela si es que puedes...

La guerrera de Celeno se abalanzo contra el santo de oro y en seguida se le unieron dos cosmos mas, uno de ellos atacándolo por la espalda con patadas y golpes y otro mas de frente junto a Pavarti. El caballero dorado era demasiado rápido para las tres mujeres, esquivando con suma facilidad sus ataques. Una de ellas era Ganesh de Asterope y Sarah de Taiget. Fastidiado del ataque de las guerreras el santo de oro se dispuso a mostrarles una parte de su poder.

-Aphrodite-¡Royal Demon Roses!

Las rosas rojas volaron a gran velocidad clavandose en brazos y muslos de la enorme guerrera Pavarti atravesando sin ningun problema su armadura, la mujer cayo de rodillas llevando sus manos a su hombro derecho donde aparentemente causaba mas dolor el tallo de la rosa. Sarah de Taiget se encontraba en cuatro patas en medio de un gran charco de sangre respirando dificultosamente.

Cuando sus compañeras lograron ver a la rubia sintieron el terror de estar ante el poder de un santo de oro. Sara levantó levemente su rostro el cual se encontraba deformado por una mueca de dolor sin embargo no podia esbozar un solo sonido puesto que de su boca y nariz brotaba sangre a borbotones, mientras llevaba sus manos al cuello el cual tenia una rosa roja que le atravesaba de lado a lado la traquea. La sangre le impedía respirar asfixiándola lentamente.

-Aphrodite- Con ese cosmos tan insignificante ni 50 de ustedes podrían tocarme...

Sonreía sádicamente mientras Sarah respiraba agónicamente por la falta de aire mientras su blanca piel tomaba un color azulado por la falta de oxígeno.

Mientras tanto Hanako retrocedía poco a poco ante la presión de la espada del caballero de Orion que claramente la superaba en fuerza física, sin embargo la japonesa era sumamente astuta y poseedora de un gran cosmos, sosteniendo la hoja de la espada entre ambas palmas de sus manos encendió las llamas azules con las que solía atacar.

-Albert- Estúpida, así no me podrás atacar, te cortaré el pescuezo maldita traidora...

La guerrera de Merope miraba fijamente los ojos violeta del santo de plata aunque este poco a poco logro que ella hincara una rodilla al suelo, sin embargo la espada al estar entre las manos llameantes de la nipona se fue calentando hasta llegar a estar al rojo vivo, haciendo que los puños de la armadura plateada de Albert también se calentaran rápidamente sacando una pequeña columna de vapor al comenzar a quemar las manos del hombre. Cuando el dolor de la quemadura se tornó insoportable el santo plateado no tuvo mas opción que soltar su espada y liberar a la acorralada guerrera de Mérope.

-Albert- ¡Maldita zorra!

La guerrera de la armadura negra tomó nuevamente su posicion de defensa mientras brillaban las llamas en ambos puños.

Pavarti de Celeno se arrancó las rosas que tenia clavadas en brazos y piernas y se puso en pie nuevamente, mientras la guerrera de Asterope quien había salido ilesa del ataque de rosas diabólicas se lanzaba a gran velocidad contra el sueco. de sus manos parecían sobresalir unas enormes garras metálicas que hacían silbar el viento cada vez que las agitaba, la encapuchada era claramente mucho mas rápida que la rubia que yacía inerte en el piso y que la enorme mujer de cabeza rapada que también se disponía a lanzar sus ataques contra el de piscis que seguía esquivando graciosamente los ataques de ambas mujeres mientras sostenía a la niña con su brazo izquierdo y colocaba una rosa roja en sus labios.

De repente un relámpago impactó contra el costado derecho de Ganesh y un escudo cristalino cubría a Hanako de las estocadas de la espada del santo de Orion.

-Aisha- Sentí una presencia extraña en este lugar...

-Aphrodite- Vaya... ¿ahora quien es la que llega tarde?

-Aisha- Cierra la boca...

La guerrea de Electra chocó ambos puños sacando chispas y provocando un relámpago, parecía ansiosa por pelear aun tratándose de sus compañeras de orden. Mientras Esther miraba horrorizada el cuerpo sin vida de la rubia guerrera de Taiget que había quedado de un color purpura y una mueca de sufrimiento, sin poner mucha atención al enemigo del que trataba proteger a Hanako.

Aisha se lanzo contra Ganesh, la encapuchada, dejando a la herida Pavarti como contrincante del santo de oro.

-Aisha- ¡Tunder Punch!

La guerrera de Electra golpeo en el pecho a la encapuchada atravesándola con un rayo eléctrico, haciéndola caer de rodillas mientras sus ropas despedían humo. Aisha no conforme con eso se lanzó contra ella dándole una lluvia de patadas que destellaban como flashes fotográficos sobre todo el cuerpo de Ganesh.

Pavarti golpeo con ambos puños la tierra creando una enorme grieta que por un momento hizo perder levemente el equilibrio a todos los combatientes incluyendo al poderoso santo de piscis, aprovechando esta distracción la guerrera se desplazo tan rápida como el sonido a espaldas del caballero de oro tomándolo del cuello para intentar estrangularlo.

-Pavarti- Veo que tu especialidad son los ataques a distancia, tal vez tu cosmos sea enorme, y tus rosas sean muy letales, pero te supero por mucho en fuerza física...

Aphrodite no soltaba de su abrazo a la niña diosa, a pesar de la fuerte prensa en su cuello creada por los largos y musculosos brazos de Pavarti. Hanako salio del escudo de Esther para seguir luchando con Albert, sin embargo al notar que la alta guerrera de Celeno estrangulaba a Piscis cambio de dirección para ir en su ayuda, recibiendo un fuerte ataque de energía en uno de sus costados.

-Albert- Tu oponente soy yo, mocosa...

Hanako- ¡Hi no uzumaki! (Remolino de fuego )

La japonesa lanzo con ambas manos lo que parecía un enorme cono giratorio hecho de sus llamas azules que rodeó rápidamente al santo plateado haciéndolo gritar. Inmediatamente giró sus ojos negros hacia Aphrodite .

El santo de oro permanecía con su hermoso rostro totalmente calmado, con su mano derecha levanto una rosa negra la cual pasó por arriba de su hombro estampándosela directamente en la cara a Pavarti quien inmediatamente soltó de su agarre al guerrero.

-Aphrodite- Rosas pirañas...

Dijo suavemente cual si fuera un murmullo, mientras la rosa negra se multiplicaba en decenas de flores que giraban al rededor de la cabeza de la pleyade como si se tratara de un enjambre de abejas. Los gritos de Pavarti eran desgarradores, entre el cumulo de pétalos negros se podía notar como la piel de la cabeza y rostro eran arrancados a girones por las espinas de las rosas pirañas, seguidas de los músculos y vasos sanguíneos, salpicando por doquier sangre y saliva. Pronto la mujer cayó de rodillas y después pecho tierra cuando las rosas bajaron la velocidad de sus giros, hasta poco a poco parar y desaparecer, dejando el cráneo desollado con una cuenca ocular completamente vacía, mientras el tórax de la guerrera se expandía y contraía dificultosamente en esos últimos boqueos de agonía.

La de Merope sintió un hueco en el estómago de ver la forma en que el de piscis había asesinado a Pavarti, ciertamente los ataques que había mostrado al momento no eran altamente destructivos pero si eran terriblemente crueles dando una muerte lenta y dolorosa a cada una de sus víctimas, la fama de ser el mas temible de los doce santos de Athena no era para nada una exageración.

Misntras Ganesh de Asterope recibía la lluvia de patadas por parte de Aisha, elevó lo que le quedaba de su cosmos escapando en una fracción de segundo de la de ojos violeta dando un gracioso giro en el aire cabeza abajo y extendiendo sus piernas alcanzo a acertarle una buena patada en el rostro a la portadora del rayo mandándola a volar a pocos metros de ahí. La guerrera de Electra se levantó como una fiera chocando sus puños uno con el otro para sacar chispas y relámpagos, y nuevamente se lanzo contra Ganesh quien en un movimiento muy veloz agacho su cuerpo para quedar justo debajo de la de Electra y usar sus piernas como resorte para embestirla con sus garras metálicas.

-Ganesh- ¡Ghost Claw!

La garra metálica cargada de cosmos alcanzo el abdomen y costado de la de Electra provocándole un profundo corte que la hizo caer. Mientras Ganesh caía exahusta de rodillas junto a la del afro negro.

Albert se levanto tambaleante mientras una lanza transparente apuntaba a su cuello, pues Esther de Maya flotaba junto a él evitando con su arma que el de Orion escapara.

-Esther- Hanako, acaba con él, solo tú o el santo de Athena tienen la fuerza para matarlo...

Hanako abrió los ojos como platos mientras la guerrera de Maya daba un puntapié en la espalda del santo plateado para ponerlo a los pies de la del kimono rojo, la cual al momento disminuyó el tamaño de sus llamas.

-Aisha- ¿Que te pasa? Hanako, mátalo o el nos matara después...

Hanako miró con los ojos llenos de lagrimas a la de Electra que yacía con las manos cubriendo el enorme corte en su abdomen. Pero en fracción de segundos la encapuchada Ganesh se lanzo contra la japonesa para evitar que matara a su compañero. Hanako esquivo graciosamente las garras de la encapuchada pero esta tomo en brazos a Albert para luego desaparecer de un salto de aquel lugar.

-Aisha- ¡Estupida! ¡eres una cobarde!

Esther y Hanako corrieron a auxiliar a la de Electra que estaba gravemente herida mientras el santo de piscis continuaba con la inconsciente Kumari resguardada en su regaso, observando inmóvil y silencioso la escena.

-Aisha- ¿Como pudiste dejarlo ir?

Hanako agachó nuevamente la mirada dejando escapar un par de cristalinas lágrimas que mojaban su rostro.

-Esther- Caballero, ¿que fue lo que pasó? ¿a que vinieron a este lugar? ¿por que los atacaron?

-Aphrodite- Al parecer lo que buscaban era esto...

Refiriéndose al pequeño fresquito en el que habían recolectado el néctar de la estrella de los Eliseos...


	8. Chapter 8

Esther se acercó a la guerrera de Electra que estaba en el suelo doliendose de su herida, la examinó y noto que a pesar de ser bastante profunda no habia lesionado ninguna estructura vital.

-Esther- Caballero... su herida es seria, auque está estable pierde mucha sangre, si no es atendida pronto morirá...

-Aisha- No seas exagerada, es solo un rasguño, esto no es nada

Decia la de los ojos violeta mientras su rostro decia lo contrario por su palidez y las gotas de sudor que coronaban su frente, era evidente que tenia mucho dolor y estaba en bastante mal estado

-Aphrodite- Hanako, lleva tú a la Kumari, yo llevaré a Aisha... y tu... ¿crees poder seguirnos el paso?

Dijo mirando por encima del hombro a la pelirroja guerrera de Maya. Le entregó a la niña a Hanako, y se dispuso a cargar cuidadosamente a Aisha.

-Aisha- ¡Que humillación!

-Aphrodite- Si lo prefieres puedo dejarte aquí... o rematarte preciosa...

La guerrera de Electra aparto la vista de la descarada sonrisa del sueco, "¿Por que carajos tiene que ser tan apuesto?" pensaba la de los ojos violeta mientras el de piscis se ponía en pie con ella entre los brazos.

-Aphrodite- Vamos...

Y salió disparado a gran velocidad dejando una estela de luz dorada seguido por la guerrera de Merope quien le mantenía perfectamente el paso sin embargo ella solo se podía distinguir en la distancia como una fantasmal luz azulada que no dejaba estela luminosa como el santo dorado. Esther quedó sorprendida con el despliegue de velocidad de ambos peleadores. la guerrera de Maya aunque mas resagada los siguió hacia el palacio, llegando varios minutos después Piscis y compañía.

Cuando por fin llegó se enteró que Aisha estaba siendo atendida por los monjes y curanderas, mientras que Kalí ya se encontraba recuperándose en su aposento, la pelirroja acudio donde se encontraba la Kumari quien yacía en su cama a su derecha estaba su madre sosteniéndole la mano y a la izquierda de pie el santo de piscis con la guerrera de Merope apenas visible detrás de él pues su estatura y corpulencia tapaban casi en su totalidad la pequeña y delicada figura de la japonesa. y a los pies del lecho estaba Samira.

Poco a poco la mensajera niña fue abriendo los ojos y sonriendo al encontrar a su alrededor tantos rostros familiares.

-Kali- Caballero... ¿donde ha quedado el néctar?

Aphrodite saco el pequeño contenedor de uno de los huecos de su armadura, se acercó a ella e hizo un movimiento para entregárselo.

-Kali- No, deseo que seas tu quien cuide de él...

Samira y Esther pusieron cara de sorpresa y molestia, pues ellas eran sus guardianas, en todo caso debía de habérselo confiado a su guerrera mas poderosa, es decir Hanako, pero esta al no tener ni ápice de carácter resultaba un fastidio para el resto de las pleyades, siendo Aisha la líder auto nombrada, quien segun lo que habian dicho los monjes que la atendieron se encontraba ya fuera de peligro.

Samira se ofrecio a hacer guardia nocturna al pie de la cama de Kali, para que el resto pudiese descansar de la reciente batalla.

El sueco regreso a su habitación, donde después de despojarse de su armadura decidió darse un largo y relajante baño caliente, mientras se encontraba parcialmente sumergido en el agua de la bañera las palabras de la Kali durante ese extraño trance en la cueva resonaban una y otra vez en su mente: "Tu... caballero de Piscis, eres el elegido de la madre tierra, para despertar el cosmos del rey del inframundo... con este néctar cumplirás el destino de reiniciar el ciclo que los dioses tienen para la humanidad, el heredero de la casa de virgo marcará el fin de una era para dar inicio a la peor de las guerras santas. Mancharás tus manos con la sangre mas pura, seràs recordado en la historia como un traidor... pero tus acciones serán claves para que la justicia y la paz en la tierra reinen nuevamente entre humanos y dioses."

Miró hacia el tocador cercano donde brillaba el dorado frasquito donde se resguardaba las preciosas gotas del néctar de la Estrella de los Elíseos.

"El herdero de la casa de virgo..." pensaba... "¿acaso se referirá a Shaka o alguno de sus discipulos?" Meses antes de que partiera hacia Nepal se había enterado que tanto Shaka de Virgo como Camus de Acuario habían viajado hacia la India y Siberia respectivamente para entrenar a futuros santos de plata y bronce, sin embargo poco tiempo después Saga le había pedido al de virgo regresar al santuario a cambio de concederle dos armaduras de plata para sus discípulos. Si los estaba preparando para convertirlos en santos de plata obviamente no los consideraba al menos hasta ahora dignos de ser alguno de ellos su sucesor... tal vez y el mismo Shaka seria quien marcaría el fin de la era... todo era posible, pues las traiciones eran tan comunes que hasta el mismísimo Shaka podría ser capaz de tener dobles intenciones, después de todo el propio sueco era un traidor al aliarse al falso patriarca.

-Aphrodite- Los seres humanos somos una escoria... tal vez si deberíamos ser exterminados de una vez por todas..

Dijo para su mismo sombriamente, asqueado ante tanta intriga y traiciones, no podía confiar en absolutamente nadie mas que en si mismo.

Mientras salia de la bañera pudo sentir una presencia conocida muy cerca de él, se encontraba en su habitacion, tomó el pequeño contenedor y ayudado de una cinta roja que encontrón en uno de los cajones se colgó al cuello el néctar que todos ambicionaban.

Salio tranquilamente con una toalla amarrada a la cintura con aun los chorrantes cabellos celestes pegados al cuerpo.

-Esther- Caballero...

La guerrera de Maya estaba sin su armadura sentada al filo de la cama del santo, portando su delicado vestido de velos multicolores que resaltaban espléndidamente la palidez de su piel y su cabellera roja.

-Aphrodite- ¿que quieres mujer?

-Esther- A ti, caballero... Me gusta ser directa en todo, y tu me has cautivado, con tu poder, con tu belleza, tanto que no puedo resistirme mas, déjame pasar una noche entre tus brazos ...

La pelirroja se acercaba lenta y sensualmente al sueco mientras pronunciaba esas palabras poco a poco se iba despojando de sus ropas, revelando un hermoso conjunto de encaje rosa que resaltaba muy bien cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo. El santo de piscis continuaba altivo sonriendo de lado sutilmente, complacido con lo que veían sus ojos y lo que escuchaban sus oídos.

La mujer se lanzo a sus brazos y desesperadamente comenzó a besar los rosados labios de Aphrodite, mientras sus manos bajaban a través del escultural cuerpo del caballero dorado para despojarlo de una buena vez de aquella toalla que cubría su desnudez. Mientras tanto el de cabello celeste arranco de un par de tirones las delicadas prendas de la guerrera de Maya haciéndolas trizas con sus finas pero fuertes manos.

Poco a poco entre las desesperadas caricias que le regalaba la pelirroja se fueron acercando a la enorme y cómoda cama donde él quedó sobre el esbelto cuerpo de la de Maya, mientras el sueco permanecia besando sus labios e introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella, sus manos bajaron al delicado cuello de la pelirroja y poco a poco hasta sus pechos deteniendose unos instantes en aquella zona para luego dejar que una de sus manos ligera se posara entre las piernas de la mujer introduciendo hábilmente sus dedos y masajeando su entrada con habilidad de un experto.

La pelirroja sonreía triunfal al ver al hombre totalmente absorto en ese intercambio de placer y caricias, estiró ambos brazos hacia arriba hasta tocar las almohadas cercanas a la cabecera de donde tomó un pequeño artefacto de cristal de forma cilíndrica, y en uno sus de los extremos brillaba una punta metálica, que con un rápido movimiento de la mano derecha de Esther lo clavo justo en la parte lateral del cuello del santo de piscis inyectando el transparente liquido que estaba en el interior de la jeringa.

Aphrodite continuo besando a la joven que parecía muy sorprendida de que el de cabellos azules no hubiera reaccionado ante lo que le acababa de hacer, así que un terrible miedo invadió su alma en ese momento, confundida con lo que pasaba continuo besando al sueco hasta que este atrapo la lengua de la mujer con sus dientes.

Ella trató de liberarse de esa celda de músculos que la aprisionaban contra la cama empujándolo para escapar, pero el santo en un movimiento muy rápido tomó ambas muñecas de la chica apretándolas violentamente contra el colchón sin dejar de hacer la fuerte presión con su mandíbula. La mujer se quejaba con chillidos ahogados agitando todo su cuerpo bajo la pesada y bella anatomía del santo dorado.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que de un movimiento brusco Aphrodite separó sus labios de los de Esther dejando salir un fino chorro de sangre que unía ambas bocas. El santo de piscis tragó el pedazo de carne que acababa de arrancar de la boca de la de Maya y sonrió ampliamente dándole un aspecto muy siniestro por tener la boca, barbilla y cuello cubiertos de sangre.

-Aphrodite- Veneno... que ingenua...

Se acercó a su oído para susurrarle un secreto.

-Aphrodite-¿ Sabes? yo soy el ser mas venenoso de este mundo... tu ridículo intento de asesinarme solo logró que me den mas ganas de divertirme contigo...

La pelirroja soltó un ronco gruñido ya que sin su lengua no podía articular palabras, para luego escupirle al rostro a Aphrodite toda la sangre que se había juntado en su boca.

-Aphrodite- Ssshhhhhh!... la Kumari esta durmiendo... no querrás despertarla con tus obscenos quejidos...

De repente una lluvia de pétalos rojos cayo sobre ambos cuerpos hasta cubrir por completo la cama, la mujer de cabello rojo dejó de luchar por safarse de su captor yaciendo sin fuerzas por aspirar el dulce aroma que emanaban todos esos suaves pétalos carmesí.

El santo dorado se levanto y tomó un pedazo de las destruidas prendas interiores de la de Maya para colocársela como mordaza y evitar que hiciera demasiado ruido.

Se arrodillo frente a ella colocando cada una de sus piernas a lado de sus caderas para luego admirar la entrada de la mujer. Se inclino nuevamente sobre ella apoyandose con la mano izquierda justo por arriba del hombro de Esther y colocando nuevamente la mano derecha entre las piernas de la pelirroja y nuevamente penetrarla con los dedos.

-Aphrodite- ¿Te gusta? mmmhhh...

Poco a poco fue introduciendo cada uno de sus dedos hasta tener toda su mano dentro del cuerpo de la de Maya que con las pocas fuerzas que tenia se retorcia debilmente ante el toque del de ojos azules, poco a poco el rostro de la pelirroja se fue tornando cada vez mas álgico y desesperado hasta que sus ojos derramaron abundantes lagrimas mientras el vientre de la mujer se iba tornando cada vez mas abultado y rojo como si su piel se fuera estirando desde adentro.

El dolor que sentia Esther se había vuelto inhumanamente demoledor, tanto que a pesar de su estado semiconsciente por el efecto de los pétalos comenzaba a soltar quejidos de su garganta.

-Aphrodite- Ssshhhhhh!

Reprendia para que dejara de hacer ruido y al no ser obedecido posó su mano izquierda en el cuello de Esther para que de una vez por todas dejara de quejarse, y ella con lo último que le quedaban de fuerzas subió ambas manos a su cuello como ultimo intento de liberarse de su asesino, de repente la presión que sentía en su abdomen bajo se liberó al ser reventada la piel dejando ver unas tres rosas pirañas que emergieron desde dentro de su cuerpo.

Pronto la desafortunada mujer murió por la asfixia o tal vez por la hemorragia, así que el sueco se separó de su cuerpo y saco su mano derecha de entre las piernas de su victima.

Se puso de pie y tomó la toalla que traía en la cintura para limpiarse las manos y la cara y colocandose nuevamente la toalla para cubrir su desnudez. Caminó lentamente alrededor de su cama examinando lo que recientemente había hecho con un rostro serio. Abrió levemente las esplendidas cortinas de su ventanal para admirar las estrellas, y después de un movimiento rápido y hábil nuevamente sacó a Hanako de las sombras escondiéndose a base de ilusiones creadas por su cosmos.

-Aphrodite- ¿Disfrutaste la función?, ¿No te quedó claro que odio que me espíen?

La guerrera de Merope también había sido afectada por el perfume de los pétalos de Aphrodite, sin embargo tenia aun suficiente fuerza para moverse y tal vez con un golpe de suerte escapar del mortífero santo dorado.

El sueco miró la preciosa cara de la japonesa que por primera vez le mantenía la mirada aunque con una expresión temerosa. Sus bonitos ojos negros y su pequeña boca en forma de flor de Sakura le parecieron encantadores al santo de los peces.

-Aphrodite- Eres débil... Hanako de Merope...

Dijo suavemente mientras levantaba con delicadeza el mentón de la chica para besar suavemente sus labio mientras la sostenía firmemente de la cintura para levantarla a su rostro por la diferencia de la estatura de ambos.

Tras separar sus labios de la nipona. El santo de oro salio por la ventana hacia los jardines, dejando a una aun aturdida Hanako arrodillada en el suelo de la habitación del de piscis. Su cuerpo temblaba, cada uno de los vellos de su cuerpo estaba erizados y el corazón latía frenéticamente, tal vez por la horrible escena que había presenciado, tal vez por el efecto de los petalos venenosos, o tal vez por el beso del santo dorado...


	9. Chapter 9

La luz del alba fue poco a poco coloreando de rosa el cielo de aquella lejana tierra, los criados del palacio casi mueren de un infarto cuando tuvieron que limpiar la alcoba del santo dorado, el invitado favorito de la Kumari, quien permanecía en el lugar desvergonzadamente siendo atendido a cuerpo de rey infundiendo el terror en la gente del palacio y fuera de él cn su sola presencia, y como consecuencia de ello aumentando las dudas sobre la legitimidad dela benebolencia de la mensajera niña, desatando incontables rumores y supersticiones al respecto. Obviamente Aisha y Samira estaban llenas de rabia y deseo de venganza por el reciente asesinato de su compañera de armas.

-Aisha- ¡Ese desgraciado! ¡es un mosntruo!

-Samira- De verdad no me di cuenta de nada... Aisha, no pude sentir elevarse su cosmos, ni el del santo dorado... de otra forma hubiera ido en su ayuda

-Hanako- Esther nos estuvo engañando al igual que Sarah, entró a la habitación del Aphrodite para robarle el néctar, y también trató de matarlo.

Las otras dos la miraron extrañadas, la japonesa raramente hablaba, y mas que eso que defendiera así al intruso les parecia ofensivo y por demás una idiotez.

-Hanako- La asesinó sin necesidad de incendiar alto su cosmos, y la debilito al puntó que ella no pudo usar el suyo. Samira, si hubieras intervenido tu también ya estarías muerta... además como les dije, también era una traidora.

Aisha, llevo una de sus manos a la frente y luego hacia sus alborotados cabellos en un ademan de frustración, le costaba admitirlo pero Hanako tenia razón. Ahora el santo dorado tenia en su poder el néctar y ¿quien sabe para que lo podria usar una persona tan perversa como él?, ademas de que la Kumari se lo hubiese entregado voluntariamente, todo era demasiado extraño, nada parecía tener sentido. La de Electra se puso en pie de su asiento y tras revisar que el vendaje que tenia estuviese bien ajustado chocó ambos puños para sacar chispas y trueno llamando a su celeste armadura la cual la vistió en pocos segundos, y luego se acercó agresivamente a la oriental jaloneandola violentamente de su bello kimono.

-Aisha- ¿Que rayos pasó en esa cueva?

La japonesa seguia silenciosa y su carita de muñeca permanecía inexpresiva.

-Aisha- ¡Habla ya! ¡que te lo estoy ordenando yo!... ¿para que demonios sirve ese néctar?

Hanako dio un paso hacia atrás liberándose del agarre de la de Electra.

-Aisha- ¡Que me lo digas ya! ¿o acaso tienes miedo?

La guerrera de Merope dio la vuelta en dirección de la salida

-Aisha- ¡Como siempre, eres una cobarde y una estúpida! tal vez seas fuerte, pero de nada te sirve por no tener agallas,¡ todo lo echas a perder!

La de Electra le lanzo un golpe cargado de chispas hacia la cabeza de la nipona pero esta, dando un rápido giro la detuvo sin problema con una mano tomándola por la muñeca.

-Hanako- No... No soy debil...

Entonces incendio la llama de su mano, haciendo que la de Electra tuviera que retirar su brazo de forma refleja ante el ardor del fuego.

-Hanako- No vuelvas a hablarme de esa forma o te quemaré las manos igual que lo hice con tu hermano. Si le tuve piedad es por respeto a ti...

Hanako se esfumo del lugar dejando a sus compañeras rechinando los dientes de coraje, en especial a la de ojos violeta. Para Aisha, era humillante ese supuesto respeto que la nipona tenia por la vida de su hermano, ese que amó con todo el corazón, que parecía ser tan igual a ella por fuera y por dentro. Pero ya las cosas eran muy diferentes...

Hace diez años ambos fueron entrenados por su propio padre el antiguo santo plateado de Triangulo, al ser gemelos ambos nacieron bajo la misma estrella y por tal también fueron candidatos a obtener el mismo cloth, pero solo uno de ellos podría lograrlo. A pesar de ello ambos competían de manera sana y sin dejar de amarse como lo que eran, los mellizos mas unidos que pudiésemos conocer.

Con el pasar de los años la personalidad de cada uno fue tornándose mas distinta al del otro siendo Aisha mas impulsiva pero con un sentido del honor muy arraigado, y Albert mas astuto, calculador, y al igual que su melliza muy orgulloso .También fueron tomando visibles diferencias, destacando en el dominio del cosmos la mayor de los gemelos.

Cuando ambos se batieron en combate para obtener la armadura de orion Aisha fue la ganadora obteniendo el título de Amazona de plata a los 16 años de edad. Tras obtener el rango acudió junto a Simon de Triangulo al santuario para presentar a la recién nombrada amazona de plata y rendirle su lealtad a Athena y al Patriarca. Sin embargo lo que ambos santos de plata encontraron a un patriarca completamente diferente al que Simon conoció en su juventud, siendo el santuario un burdel y circo romano donde se cometían las mas espantosas injusticias.

Aisha por ser sumamente impulsiva y orgullosa renunció a su titulo y armadura en la que debia haber sido su presentación ante el recinto, siendo una gran ofensa para el santuario, así que Gigas llamó a cuatro santos de plata para que en ese mismo instante castigaran a la insolente chiquilla. Padre e hija se enfrentaron a sus compañeros de orden sin portar sus armaduras a modo de protesta por las injusticias cometidas en nombre de Athena y no querer ser parte de ello, siendo vencidos, humillados y dados por muertos. Tras ser lanzados como basura a las afueras del santuario como la gran cantidad de cadáveres que los sicarios de Arles tiraban por ahi. Instantes después Aisha recobró el conocimiento sin embargo su padre nunca mas despertó.

Derrotada y dolida regresó a casa junto a su hermano a quien le contó todo lo sucedido. Pero Albert culpó a su gemela de la muerte de su padre desatándose un gran odio y deseo de venganza hacia su misma sangre.

Pronto fue llamado por el santuario para otorgarle a él la sagrada armadura de Orion, en tanto a Aisha un año despues, cuando la Kumari Kali fue entronizada la armadura de la estrella de Electra surgió de entre la tierra al ser partida por dos relámpagos eligiéndola por sus nobles ideales, su honor y orgullo inquebrantable para unirse al la milenaria guardia celeste del pueblo que no va a la guerra.

Mucho fue el dolor de la guerrera de Electra cuando su hermano se reveló en la batalla de las afueras de la cueva como uno de esos enemigos que buscaban la Cabeza de la Kumari. Se sentía profundamente humillada por Hanako ya que ella siempre lo supo, y obstaculizando la misión por sentimentalismos absurdos que a ella no le competen.

-Samira- Aisha...

-Aisha- Estamos perdiendo esta batalla... la hemos perdido desde antes de empezar, las siete nunca estuvimos unidas, al parecer ese hombre tiene razón, todos aquí son unos farsantes...

Y la bella guerrera de rizos negros se sentó nuevamente a llorar de rabia e impotencia.

Al medio dia Dogan, el sumo sacerdote se presento resguardado por varios monjes alegando que tenia un mensaje para el Santo dorado.

Como era de esperarse Samira de Alcíone se cuadró en la entrada para impedir que el sacerdote se acercara a la diosa niña, pues era claro que Pavarti y Ganesh habían sido reclutadas por el anciano, y después de lo que había pasado a las afueras de la cueva ya eran abiertamente enemigos.

-Dogan- vengo en son de paz, guerrera de Alcióne, solo debo entregarle esto al santo de piscis, al parecer ya Arles se ha impacientado por su larga ausencia.

La mujer de Hihab extendió la mano para que le entregara la carta.

-Dogan-El patriarca Arles insistió que fuera yo quien la entregara, personalmente...

La árabe saco su sable de la vaina apuntando al cuello del monje junto a su mano derecha indicandole que le diera la carta por las buenas, pero al mismo tiempo los guardias del sacerdote cruzaron dos lanzas frente a él para que la afilada hoja de la espadachina no pudiese tocarlo.

-Samira- ¡Entrégame eso y lárgate de aquí!, yo no soy tan clemente como Hanako...

-Dogan- ¡Ni tan poderosa! así que no presumas y obedece

De repente a espaldas de Samira la elegante figura del santo de piscis se hizo presente destellando reflejos dorados de su brillante armadura.

-Aphrodite- ¿Con que una carta de Arles?...

Se acerco al viejo haciendo un elegante ademan para que le entregara el papel, el anciano no tuvo mas remedio que entregarlo sin pisar el interior del palacio. El sueco abrió el pergamino frente a todos y se dispuso a leerlo en silencio.

-Aphrodite- Gracias por su gentileza, su excelencia.

De repente como si se tratara de un animal rabioso Ganesh de Asterope despojandose de una capa como la que traian los guardas se lanzó en contra del sueco tratando de hundirle sus garras.

-Ganesh- ¡Bastardo! ¡Monstruo!

El sueco esquivaba hábilmente los ataques de la encapuchada que parecía poseída por el mismísimo diablo, mientras emanaba su cosmos de una forma realmente hostil y llena de resentimiento. La guerrera de Alcíone estaba estupefacta con la facilidad con la que el de piscis esquivaba cada ataque.

-Ganesh- ¡Eres igual a todos!, ¡eres un desgraciado!, ¡te sacare las tripas con mis garras hijo de la gran puta!

Aphrodite en un movimiento muy hábil inmovilizó ambos brazos de la encapuchada con una sola de sus manos sujetándolas a espaldas de ella pero quedando de frente al sueco.

-Aphrodite- Con que esta es para ti una visita en son de paz...

La encapuchada se arremolinaba con todas sus fuerzas para tratar de safarse de su captor, y en uno de esos intentos le propino un par de patadas directo al hermoso rostro del santo de los peses haciendo que su cabello celeste se agitara con cada movimiento de la enfurecida mujer. Visiblemente molesto Piscis le dió un solo golpe de puño en el abdomen dejándola fuera de combate aunque aun consiente. Al mismo tiempo que todos los guardias se abalanzaron para entrar al palacio siendo muy fácilmente neutralizados por la hábil espadachina zurda de Alcione que con gráciles movimientos de su sable dejo fuera de combate a la veintena de monjes que traía Dogan.

Con un par de movimientos elegantes de sus brazos Aphrodite lanzo a la de Asterope a los pies del sacerdote, pero sin darse cuenta, uno de los ornamentos de su armadura dorada se habían atorado con el velo que cubría el rostro de Ganesh, quien tras levantarse parcial y dificultosamente reveló un rostro completamente desfigurado por horribles cicatrices de quemaduras.

El sueco fruncio levemente el seño ante la sorpresa del rostro de la guerrera, en realidad era algo que no se lo esperaba.

-Ganesh- ¿que pasa? ¿te doy asco? Un hombre como tu me hizo esto, y ahora tu tambien me has arrancado lo que mas amo en la vida...


	10. Chapter 10

La mirada furiosa de la guerrera de Asterope llameba con odio y resentimiento clavada en el hermoso rostro del santo de Athena quien tras haberse recuperado de la impresión recuperò su expresión seria y expenctante. La mujer con dificultad se puso en pie y nuevamente elevo su cosmos al maximo para disponerse a atacar al santo de oro, sin embargo de algún lugar apareció el santo plateado de orion junto al enorme perro negro interponiéndose frente a sus aliados en actitud protectora.

-Albert- ¿Donde esta tu honor caballero? no conforme de haber asesinado mujeres le quitas el ultimo apice de dignidad a Ganesh.

-Aphrodite- ¿Mujeres? no me hagas reir... en el campo de batalla solo hay enemigos... dimelo tu que con tu bestia quisiste matar a una niña, no me trates de dar leccones de moral si es claro que somos iguales...

-Albert- Es verdad... tu también trataste de asesinar a la Kumari... ¿y ahora la proteges? ¿como fue que te convencieron?

Sonreía maliciosamente el santo de Orion, su rostro era muy parecido al de su hermana, sus blancos dientes brillaban entre sus carnosos labios con una expresión astuta y malpensada.

-Hanako- Dogan Dono, Kumari Dono ha aceptado su visita...

La guerrera de Merope apareció detrás del de piscis como si fuese una mancha de tinta negra en el agua materializándose desde ese pedazo de obscuridad. Samira fruncio el seño incrédula y el de piscis sonrio divertido.

-Hanako- Kumari Dono esta dipuesta a recibirle, a todos ustedes...

La elegante mujer asiática extendió su brazo para invitarles a pasar, recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza como asentimiento por parte del sacerdote, y posteriormente este entrò ante los sorprendidos ojos de la árabe mientras envainaba nuevamente su sable. Hanako, en ligeros y delicados movimientos propios de una Geisha, se arrodillo a los pies del de piscis para recoger el velo de Ganesh y ofrecérselo a su propietaria con una respetuosa reverencia.

Al santo de piscis le parecía sumamente interesante el código de honor de la japonesa, su piedad y respeto a los compañeros y enemigos le parecían propios del honor de los samurái de la época antigua, le maravillaban sus modales refinados, esa mezcla entre poder y vulnerabilidad, bravura en combate y humildad, la hacían una criatura sumamente misteriosa y bella ante sus ojos.

Ganesh sin dejar de mirar con odio al de piscis tomo su velo de manos de Hanako y nuevamente cubrió su rostro, y acompañada de Albert siguieron al sumo sacerdote para adentrarse en el palacio no sin antes lanzarle miradas asesinas a la guerrera de armadura negra y al hombre del ropaje dorado.

Kali se encontraba esperando ya al sumo sacerdote junto a la fiel Aisha que la custodiaba celosamente como si fuese una sombra,el sacerdote hizo una somlemne reverencia ante la diosa niña y esta con un ademan de su mano le invito a tomar asiento.

-Dogan- Gracias por recibirme, Dya Maiju, su valor es admirable ...

-Kali- Excelencia, sopongo que esta aquí porque ya sabe que he recogido el néctar de la estrella de los elíseos...

El sacerdote asintiò

-Kali- Por miles de años nos hemos mantenido al margen de las guerras santas, los dioses nos han bendecido con tierra fértil y conocimientos... sin embargo hace ya mucho tiempo que nuestro pueblo es azotado por hambruna y enfermedades.

-Dogan- Todo pueblo tiene épocas de abundancia y habruna, es la ley natural

-Kali- en efecto, pero no es posible que eso ocurra mientras dentro de estos muros y en cada templo el clero goce de riquezas escandalosas mientras alla afuera la gente muere de hambre...

-Dogan- La tradición ha sido...

-Kali- Tradiciones que han escrito los sacerdotes... solo cada 300 años la verdadera mensajera abre los ojos en este mundo, la que es capaz de traer a las siete guerreras celestes para cuidar el néctar de la flor de la cueva...Los dioses olímpicos nos han bendecido con no ser tocados en las guerras con tal de no utilizar esas mortíferas gotas contra ninguno de ellos...

El sacerdote continuaba serio y solemne.

-Kali- Y ahora tu...ustedes, no conforme con empobrecernos, humillarnos, dejarnos morir de hambre y miseria, nos vas a vender por ese néctar... ¿Qué te ha prometido esa deidad, Dogan? ¿poder?¿riqueza? ¿vida eterna?

La mensajera niña mirò hacia los guerreros que seguían al sacerdote

-Kali-Ignoro que fue lo que les ocurrió para ser corrompidos de esta manera... lo he visto... Athena ha vuelto y aunque aun no ha despertado por completo su verdadera reencarnacion camina en este mundo,y por razones que ignoro, no solamente ella... otros dioses ya están en este mundo, han roto la ley... aquí no pueden derramar sangre, el voto de neutralidad ya no existe.

La niña mirò a Dogan junto a sus aliados y después a Piscis junto a la guerrera de Merope mientras pronunciaba las ultimas palabras.

-Kali- Jure no hacer uso del néctar de la flor de los Eliseos con tal de mantener la neutralidad de nuestro pueblo... pero la muerte y la misceria no la han traido las guerras, las han traido ustedes... y no estoy dispuesta a continuar con esto.

En ese intante el cosmos de Kali se fue encendiendo brutalmente, al tiempo que las inscripciones luminosas se iban apoderando de su piel y los ojos se le ponían en blanco.

-Kali- El destino ya fue escrito... la tregua termina en cuanto pongan un pie fuera de este palacio. Teman... el espíritu de la muerte ronda este palacio... no interfieran mas y sus vidas no serán tocadas.

Aisha se poso frente a Dogan como un relámpago y amenazante le apunto con su mano mientras múltiples chispas salían de su puño.

-Aisha- Largo de aquí...

El sacerdote palidecio de miedo ante la posesión de la Kumari, y con un movimiento de cabeza indicó a la guerrera de Asterope y al santo de Orion que lo siguieran hacia la salida.

Mientras los tres intrusos salían del palacio junto a su veintena de guardias Kali fue saliendo lentamente del trance que la poseía cayendo lentamente en su gran alfombra multicolor, para luego ser atendida por los monjes y sus padres que se encontraban muy cerca presenciando toda la escena. Aisha rápidamente organizo la guardia.

-Aisha: No podemos confiarnos, esos tres quieren el néctar...

Miro con desconfianza al santo de Athena, sin embargo por ahora tendría que hacer alianza con él, después de todo era quien resguardaba el preciado elixir.

-Aisha- Hanako vigilaras el exterior del castillo...

La japonesa continuaba inmutable como siempre.

-Aisha- Caballero tu y yo guardaremos el interior del palacio...

-Afhrodite- Tu no me das órdenes, mocosa...solo me interesa saber cuando la Kumari va activar con su cosmos el néctar de los elíseos, solo por eso permanezco en este lugar

-Aisha- ¡La Kumari ha confiado en ti!, ¡no puedes hacer eso!

-Afhrodite- Por si no te has dado cuenta ya estoy haciendo lo que me viene en gana.

El sueco se alejó dejando furiosa a la guerrera de Electra mientras aun se dolía de la profunda herida que tenia su abdomen.

Horas mas tarde mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el ocaso, el santo de Piscis paseaba desvergonzadamente por los jardines del palacio olfateando las exóticas flores que colgaban de una de las enredaderas. Después de un grave suspiro giro las celestes orbes en dirección a una de las fuentes cercanas a donde se hayaba.

-Afrodite- Rei... ¿no es asi, mujer?

La japonesa una vez mas apareció de entre las sombras, pillada por el santo de oro.

-Hanako- Un alma sin respeto es una morada en ruinas

El sueco cortò la llamativa flor y se acercò a la nipona que continuaba de pie justo a lado de la hermosa fuente donde estaba escondida la guerrera de las llamas azules.

-Afrodita- El código Bushido. El honor de los Samurai...

Se acercó elegantemente a la joven del kimono rojo ofreciéndole la flor como ofrenda, sin embargo la nipona permanecía estática como una elegante muñeca de porcelana. El santo de Piscis arqueo las cejas, era la primera vez que una de sus ofrendas no era efusivamente recibida por una mujer, para luego sonreir fascinado ante aquella intrigante criatura acercándose cada vez mas a ella y prendiendo la hermosa flor en la negra cabellera, bajÒ su blanca mano por el rostro de la chica para acariciar su aterciopelada piel con las puntas de los dedos.

-Hanako- Aun los enemigos merecen honor... Ganesh San...

-Afhrodite- Yo no quise humillar a esa mujer...

La joven de cabello negro sonrio leveme asintiendo con la cabeza, lo había visto todo, Piscis decía la verdad.

-Hanako- Lo se, caballero. Pero ahora Ganesh San te odia mas que a nadie... tu asesinaste a Esther y has descubierto su rostro.

El santo de oro levanto una ceja, no entendia del todo lo que la nipona quería decir.

-Hanako- Hace cinco años, si no me equivoco mientras Ganesh se encontraba en Arabia Saudita para conseguir la armadura de Asterope un grupo de hombres la atacaron, la torturaron, violaron y quemaron su rostro con acido. Todo porque aún en su país una mujer no es considerada digna de realizar ciertas formas de vida, como ser guerrera. Desde entonces ella tiene un odio desmedido a todos los hombres, hace poco cuando Kumari Dono nos reunio, Esther y Ganesh se volvieron... muy... cercanas... y ahora que supo de su muerte puedo imaginar que desea matarte a como de lugar.

-Afhrodite- Vaya, una historia trágica. Sabes mucho, Pequeña flor... ¿Qué hay de tu historia? ¿me la contarías algún día?

El sueco apretó con mas fuerza el rostro de la chica y con la otra mano aprisiono uno de sus brazos con rudeza y desconsideración. La joven asiática forcejeo para escapar del caballero de Athena, pero a este parecía gustarle mas que la chica opusiera resistencia.

-Afhrodite- ¿No me lo dirás?

Sonreía sádicamente mirando fijamente a la de Merope que en respuesta comenzó a formar llamas en ambas manos, acertandole un golpe en el pecho causandole una amplia y dolosa quemadura en forma de pincelada que atravesaba de lado a lado ambos pectorales, al santo de piscis le pareció sumamente excitante la fiereza de la guerrera pléyade así que soltó el rostro de la mujer y con un rápido movimiento de su cuerpo la tumbó en el suelo quedando el sobre Hanako aprisionando con una de sus manos ambas muñecas por arriba de la cabeza de ella y con la otra nuevamente tomandola del cuello.

Los labios del sueco fueron a parar a la boca de Hanako quien quedó totalmente petrificada con el contacto, su lengua exploraba toda su boca y la mano que estaba en su garganta recorrió sin pudor el pecho de ella rosando sus senos hasta abrirse paso por las sedas de su kimono para tocar su entrepierna.

-Afjrodite- Eres fascinante pequeña flor...

Las llamas azules se apagaron en las blancas manos de Hanako arrancándole una sonrisa triunfal al de piscis, quien mordió sensualmente el labio inferior de la chica mientras apartaba las estorbosas sedas del complicado ropaje. Ella se retorcía tratando de liberarse de su captor al saber lo que este pretendía hacerle. El embriagante aroma a rosas que despedía el hombre la iban debilitando poco a poco impidiendo que pudiese elevar su cosmos, tal y como ocurrió en la alcoba con Esther.

-Afhrodite- Eso... lucha, resístete...

A pesar de todo Hanako no gritaba ni pedía ayuda, luchaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a pesar que su hermoso rostro mostraba miedo.

-Afjrodite- ¿Por que no pides ayuda?

El miembro del de piscis ya estaba siendo liberado de entre sus ropas posicionándose a la fuerza en la entrada del virginal cuerpo de la nipona.

-Afrodita- Oh vaya... si... tu código de honor, seria muy humillante que alguien tenga que rescatar a la poderosa Merope de...una violación... Error... grave error... solo consigues excitarme mas...

Le dijo al oído mientras la penetraba lentamente al tiempo que ella fruncía el seño con una mueca de dolor tratando por todos sus medios contener las lagrimas y quejidos. Las caderas del sueco se agitaban con frenesí sin piedad, sin cuidado gruñendo gravemente y apretando sin toscamente las delicadas muñecas de la de la japonesa. Hanako continuaba luchando debajo del cuerpo del santo dorado mientras gemia y se quejaba con agudos y apenas audibles sonidos que encendían aún más al hombre que la poseia sin permiso.

Poco a poco sin poder evitarlo mas, la sometida fue derramando lágrimas lo que enloqueció aún más a Aphrodite que con su mano libre acariciaba los muslos de Hanako quien poco a poco fue relajado los músculos de su cuerpo rodeando con las piernas la cintura del sueco y relajado las manos inmovilizadas por el santo de las rosas entre frenéticos y salvajes besos que propinaba en el cuello de la mujer. Un fuerte gemido de satisfacción sono en el oído derecho de la japonesa seguido de aquella sensación de humedad entre sus piernas...

-Aphodite- entonces...¿tambien vas a querer matarme? Estaré feliz de medirse con la única pléyade que vale la pena.

Susurro en voz baja en el oído de Hanako mientras salía de ella y cerraba su pantalón.


	11. Chapter 11

Hanako continuo tendida en el césped mientras miraba alejarse al santo dorado el cual se había quitado la camisa chamuscada por el reciente encuentro, bajo una de sus manos para tocar su entrepierna la cual estaba muy humeda y un poco resentida por lo que había sucedido, miro lus finos dedos que estaban trazados por finos hilos de sangre y de la escencia del santo de oro. Dejo caer pesadamente su mano a lado de su cuerpo y miro hacia su lado derecho aun estaban partes de su bello kimono esparcidas a su alrededor y una que otra flor silvestre que se mecia al compas del viento.

-Hanako- Gi, Yu, Jin, Rei, Makoto, Meiyo, Chuugi…

Suspiro pesadamente mientras recordaba.

Flashback

Un hombre mayor, tal vez de unos sesenta años entrenaba kendo con una pequeña de unos 7 años de edad, ambos chocaban hábilmente sus espadas de bambu cortao el aire con sus rapidos movimientos. Mientras la pequeña agitaba la espada de madera recitaba los preceptos que el mayor le habían enseñado.

-Hanako- Gi, Yu, Jin, Rei, Makoto, Meiyuu, Chuugi

-Kenshin- Meiyo

El hombre corregia secamente el error de pronunciación de la pequeña.

-Hanako- Meiiiiyuuuuu

Nuevamente intento retirar el sexto principio sin conseguir pronunciar adecuadaente. l hombre acerto una buena estocada contra la espada de la niña tumbándola al suelo y posteriormente señalo con la punta de su espada un Kanji escrito en uno de los pilares de Dojo.

-Kenshin- Meiyo

-Hanako- MEIYO!

-Kenshin- Muy bien Hanako Chan

Ella sonrio ampliamente mientras e ponía en pie y nueamente hizo una reverencia al hombre. De repente los gritos de una mujer interrumpieron el solemne momento entre maestro y alumna sobresaltando a la niña.

-Ayame- Hanako San! Hanako San!

La pequeña abrió los ojos como platos y el hombre asintió dándole permiso para que esta se retirara.

-Hanako- Gracias Sensei...

Se arrodillo entregándole a su maestro la espada de bambu, y tras ponerse en pie salio corriendo del Dojo en diereccion a la mujer que la llamaba tan frenéticamente.

-Ayame- Hanako Chan... Hanako Chan ¿Dónde te habias metido? Obaiin Sama va a estar furiosa si se entera que esatas jugueteando por ahí en lugar de hacer tus obligaciones

-Hanako- Disculpa Ayame San...

-Ayame- ¿Estabas otra vez perdiendo el tiempo con el vago de Kenshin?

La mayor rodo los ojos mientras entregaba una pila de leña a la pequeña para que se apuraraa hacer sus deberes. La pequeña recorrio los pasillos y patios de la contruccion. Sus ropas eran sencillas y bastante gastadas, sus pequeños pies estaban cubiertos de polvo y pequeñas heridas propias de quien no usa calzado alguno. Cuando al fin llego a la parte trasera del cuarto de baño se apresuro en colocar los pedazos de madera en el fuego para asi mantener el agua del baño caliente. La fina voz de una mujer salía a travez de la pequeña ventana del baño que comunicaba con el interior mientras por ella se esapaba una nivea columna de vapor.

-Obaiin- Ya era hora, niña...Espero que esta vez si lo hayas preparado adecuadamente la ultima vez casi me congelo por tu incompetencia.

-Hanako- Disculpeme Okasan… digame por si la temperatura del agua es de su agrado

-Obaiin- Eres tan estúpida... el agua esta casi hirviendo ¿acaso es que me quieres matar quemada? ¡Llama a Ayame, mocosa estúpida!

-Hanako- Disculpame Okasan… yo...

-Obain-¡Callate y llama a Ayame! ¿esto no se va a quedar asi!

La pequeña fue en busca de Ayame, ella era la matrona encargada de los asuntos de la gran mansión. Tras una vergonzosa reprimenta de parte de Obaiin la Ama de la mansión, Ayame ando a Hanako por un par de cubos de agua del pozo para equilibrar la temperatura del agua del baño.

-Obaiin- Ayame San, tantos años en esta mansión y no logras enseñarle a hacer las cosas bien a Hanako… esa criatuta esta empeñada en hacer que enferme de nervios, todo lo hace mal... quiero que te la lleves a los campos de cultivo de una vez por todas, no soporto verla un dia mas en mi casa.

-Ayame- Obaiin Sama, Hanako Chan solo tiene siete años además, el Amo se dara cuenta de su ausencia, después de todo también es su hija.

-Obaiin- Su bastarda! que no es lo mismo Ayame… mucho cuidado con lo que dices. De cualquier modo casi me quemo por su culpa, deberas castigarla por su estupidez, ¿tienes idea de lo que me pudo haber sucedido? quiero que la azotes quince veces y se quede sin arroz por diez días.

-Ayame- Obaiin Sama... Hanako Chan..

-Obaiin- Te atreves a desafiar mis ordenes?

-Ayame- No, mi señora

-Obaiin- Entonces haz lo que te digo.

Esa noche Ayame azoto quince veces con una vara de bambu por ordenes de Obaiin. Hanako tenia solo siete años y dos viviendo en esa mansión desde que su madre murió de peste, era hija ilegitima del Hojo Ujimasa un legendario Samurai gran terrateniente y líder de uno de los clanes mas poderosos de japon. Tras quedar desamparada Ujimasa llevo consigo a Hanako dejándola al cuidado de su esposa, Obaiin quien consideraba una enorme ofensa recibir a la hija ilegitima de su esposo en su propia casa, bajo las burlas y rumores que eso suponía, una humillación para Obaiin. Como era de esperarse Hanako era la viva imagen de Sakura, su madre que a pesar de no ser de origen noble fue famosa por su extraordinaria belleza e inteligencia, Celosa y despechada Obaiin aprovechaba las largas ausencias de Ujimaya para humillar y maltratar a la pequeña Hanako como venganza hacia su marido por traerla y hacia su madre por haberle robado el amor de Ujimaya.

Durante los dos años de la llegada de la pequeña Hanako a la mansión Hojo su vida era la de poco mas de una esclava, sin embargo Hanako ens u inocencia consideraba su situación normal incluso se sentía agradecida con su perversa madrastra de darle un techo y comida para sobrevivir. A pesar de la larga lista de deberes y malos tratos Hanako hizo amistad con Kenshin, uno de los mozos que se encargaban de los caballos, y demás menesteres del samurái. Kenshin era un hombre mayor de apariencia delgada, largo cabello cano y apariencia desaliñada quien en sus tiempos mozos fue un Samurai o eso decía que fue aunque nadie le creía. Kenshin enseñaba kendo y otras artes a la joven bastarda a escondidas de todos, pues enamorada de las historias de tiempos de gloria del hombre mayor decidio llamarle Sensei hasta que este le enseñase todo lo que sabia a pesar de que era conocido que la s mujeres no podían convertirse en samurái.

Cierto dia el hijo mayor de Obaiin cayo enfermo de un misterioso mal, que ningún medico, brujo o curandera podían descifrar, terribles dolores azotaban al adolescente, su rostro se había consumido dejándolo en huesos hundiendo en llanto y depresión a toda la mansión, pues era conocido que Shinkuro por ser el primogénito era el hijo favorito y heredero de Hojo Ujimaya y la adoracion de su madre Obaiin. A pesar del gran dolor del amo de la casa, nuevamente tuvo que salir en campaña militar sin saber si al volver su hijo seguiría con vida, dejando con todo el peso de su cuidado a su esposa.

Cuando todo parecía perdido un extrajero que merodeaba por los dominios del clan Hojo fue capturado por los guardias y llevado ante la señora de la mansión.

Era claramente un extranjero, sus facciones eran disarmonicas y antiestéticas, mu andar era difícil por la deformidad en sus piernas, aunque su blanca piel y el llamativo color de sus ojos era intrigante para los japoneses.

-Obaiin- Quien eres, extranjero? que es lo que haces en los dominios del clan Hojo

-Solo soy un viajero, mi señora, me temo que me he perdido... me puede decir ¿que dia es hoy, y donde estamos?

Tanto los guardias como Obain fruncieron el seño ante las palabras de ese extraño hombre, por lo que pensaron en que posiblemente consumia opio o se había excedido bebiendo sake.

-Permitame quedarme en su casa esta noche y deme algo para cenar, mañana debo continuar mi búsqueda...

-Obaiin- Enciérrenlo, no tengo ganas de lidiar con borrachos mientras mi querido hijo me necesita

Los guardias trataron de llevarse al hombre pero este haciendo gala de una increíble fuerza y velocidad que sin duda alguna eran superiores a todo lo que habían visto antes, dejando inconsientes a una veintena de hombres en solo unos instantes.

-Señora, no me obligue a ser descortés, ¿que acaso aquí no saben ser caritativos con un humilde viajero?

Obaiin aterrorizada palmeo para llamar a la servidumbre y atendieran al desagradable pero poderoso hombre que sonreía repulsivamente en medio de su estancia. Lo llevo hacia el comedor y rápidamente dispuso una esplendida cena para el inesperado huésped. Ayame y el resto de las mucamas revoloteaban entrando y saliendo del comedor llevando platos y bebidas para el terrorífico hombre que tenia el ama de la mansión. Entre ellas la pequeña Hanako entro con una jarra de sake que puso sobre la mesa en la que el invitado degustaba la cena. Cuando la niña coloco el recipiente el hombre giro su mirada hacia el palido y bonito rostro de la niña, esta asustada y sorprendida ante la repugnante apariencia del comensal derramo el licor por toda la mesa ante la furiosa mirada de su madrastra.

-Obaiin- Eres una estúpida!

Hanako saco de entre sus ropas un trapo para secar el desastre que había hecho temblando de miedo por el disgusto de la mujer y por la penetrante mirada del extraño. Una vez que termino su labor desaparecio por la puerta seguida por la mirada del extranjero.

-Asi que... su hijo esta indisspuesto….

-Obaiin- Si, señor. En realidad mi hijo ya tiene edad para ser el amo de la mansión en ausencia de su padre pero de unas semanas a la fecha ha caído enfermo de un mal que nadie puede curar...

-Entiendo...

La mujer derramo unas cuantas lagrimas que seco con un fino pañuelo de seda roja y dorada que saco de su obiage.

-Si... me lo permite yo se un poco de estas cosas y tal vez podría ayudar con la enfermedad de su hijo.

Obaiin dudo de las palabras del desagradable hombre que comia con malos modales frente a ella, sin embargo le intrigaba esa fuerza sobrehumana y el misterio que emanaba, y después de todo no era mas que una madre desesperada dispuesta a probar cualquier recurso con tal de salvar la vida de su hijo predilecto. Asi fue que acepto que el hombre accediera a la alcoba de su hijo para examinarlo.

Shinkuro yacia palido y esquelético en su lecho, mas que un joven de 15 años parecía un anciano de 90 sus ojos se torcian hacia arriba alternando en blanco y miradas agónicas, su boca se curvaba hacia abajo on sus labios secos y hundidos dándole un expresión fantasmal. El extranjero se acerco a el y asintiendo con la cabeza mientras cruzaba los brazos camino a su alrededor como si se tratase de un experto en la materia.

-Su alma ha abandonado su cuerpo

-Obaiin- Como?

-Su cuerpo no tiene nada de malo, solo que por algún motivo su alma esta vagando lejos de aquí, asi que si su alma regresa a donde le pertenece el chico volverá a ser como antes.

-Obaiin- y usted puede hacer eso?

-Por supuesto, sin embargo quiero que me de algo a cambio

La acaudalada dama estaba desesperada, hubiera dado toda su fortuna, su vida de ser necesario con tal de devolverle la salud a su hijo.

-Obaiin- Le daré lo que desee, usted solo pídalo y considérelo suyo con tal de salvar a mi hijo.

-Quiero a la niña del sake.

La mujer fruncio el seño extrañada de la petición del extranjero, para que querría a la patética bastarda de su marido. Era bonita si, no podía negarlo y eso era una de las cosas que mas le molestan de Hanako, pero no era mas que una niña. Aunque era bien sabido que había hombres con inclinaciones extrañas y gustaban de niñas pequeñas para saciar sus deseos.

-Obaiin- Hecho. Cura a mi Shinkuro.

El extranjero sonrió triunfal y se coloco junto al joven Shinkuro. Coloco una ano sobre el pecho del enfermo y la otra la levanto apuntando al techo con su índice. Una especie de aura purpura se encendió al rededor del extranjero para luego tras un pequeño acceso de tos Shinkuro comenzó a pestañear y a mirar a todas direcciones como si se acabara de despertar de un largo sueño. Una vez que el hombre retiro la mano del pecho del joven heredero, Shinkuro se incorporo para quedar sentado para sorpresa de su madre y el par de doncellas que le acompañaban.

-Shinkuro- Madre... ¿Qué fue lo que me ha pasado?

-Obaiin- ¡Hijo mio! ¡Shinkuro!

-Shinkuro- Madre, tengo mucha hambre...

Felizmente las doncellas de la masion le llevaronn gran cantidad de la mejor comida para que el joven amo recuperase su salud, y tran el momento de euforia el extraño visitante se acerco a la esposa del legendario samurái.

-Obaiin- Tendrás lo prometido, señor.

-Vendre por lo que prometido en tres años, pues en este instante debo buscar algo mas... si no cumples lo prometido vendre en persona por la vida de tu hijo.

Los tres años pasaron rápidamente, entre los desprecios de su familia, las escasas visitas de su padre y de las enseñanzas de Kenshin que cada día se sorprendía de la increíble habilidad de la joven bastarda, su gran inteligencia y profundo respeto por el Bushido. Estaba convencido que llegaría a la grandeza, y nada, ni siquiera el haber nacido mujer se opondrían a su destino. Cierto día, Ayame entro desconsolada a la pequeña habitación donde residía Hanako.

-Ayame- Hanako Chan... prepara tus cosas que te vas de esta casa

-Hanako- Ayame San... por que? a donde?

-Ayame-Obaiin Sama te ha vendido

-Hanako- ¿Pero que hecho mal? he obedecido todas y cada una de las ordenes que me han dado, he tratado de ser agradecida y dar honor a esta casa que me a acogido...por que? que fue lo que hice?

-Ayame- Prepara tus cosas que te vas hoy...

-Hanako- Al menos debo despedirme de Kenshin Sensei...

-Ayame- No, no hay tiempo. La persona que te ha comprado ya esta esperando por ti.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Hanako se levanto lentamente del verde psto y comenzó a recoger las partes arrancadas de su bello Kimono mientras. No lloraba su rostro continuaba inmutable y estoico ante lo recién sucedido. "Eres fascinante Pequeña flor" la frase pronunciada por el santo de oro daba vueltas una y otra vez en su mente junto a la imagen de esos celestes ojos enmarcados por esa salvaje cabellera color turquesa.

-Hanako- No Caballero... aunque quisiera no puedo contarte mi historia...

Se dijo a si misma mientras se dirigía a la entrada del palacio con su desarreglado Kimono. Bajo las miradas curiosas y sorprendidas de los sirvientes y guardias del palacio Hanako atravesó los pasillos con su ropaje a medio colocar hasta llegar a su habitación. Tras llenar la bañera de agua caliente la japonesa sumergió su cuerpo desnudo en el humeante liquido para purificarse.


	12. Chapter 12

La noche ya había caído en la exótica tierra de Nepal, Kali miraba nostragicamente por la ventana en dirección a la misteriosa cueva donde se hallaba la flor del Eliseo. Aisha la resguardaba fielmente a pocos metros de distancia. La joven de ojos violeta miraba intrigada a la pequeña diosa quien quien continuaba absorta observando el paisaje en penumbras.

-Aisha- Dya Maiju… esta bien?

Kali miro hacia su guardiana con una leve sonrisa

-Kali- No... No mi fiel Electra... tengo dudas y tengo miedo.

-Aisha- Dya Maiju… puedo preguntarle algo?

La niña asintió con la cabeza para que la guerrera del rayo le expusiera su duda.

-Aisha- ¿Por que le ha dado esas preciadas gotas al santo de Piscis? ¿Qué no confía en nosotras que somos sus guardianas?

La pequeña podía leer lo herida que se sentía la de Electra por no ser considerada de su confianza para cuidar tal tesoro.

-Kali- Porque a èl nadie podría quitárselas...

-Aisha- Hanako podría haberlas resguardado, ella seguramente es tan fuerte como ese hombre, inclusive mas

Era muy raro que la guerrera de los ojos violeta aceptara la superioridad de la de Merope, pero dadas las cicunstancias hablo con tal sinceridad que las palabras le salieron solas.

-Kali- Porque de Hanako es de quien mas debemos tener cuiado, Aisha...

-Aisha- ¿acaso Hanako también es una traidora?

-Kali- Si te refieres que Hanako es capaz de hacernos daño o poner en riesgo este lugar te equivocas... Hanako es la guerrera mas honorable que he conocido... solo que lo que piensa hacer con el elixhir es una completa ofensa a los dioses... es algo verdaderamente terrible

-Aisha- Dya Maiju… no entiendo, por favor confie en mi...

La mensajera niña sonrio hacia su mas fiel guerrera y le tomo ambas manos.

-Kali-El néctar de la Estrella de los Eliseos es un raro tesoro entregado a nuestro pueblo para nunca ser usado para la maldad, una gota cura cualquier enfermedad, dos gotas darán juventud eterna y tres gotas harán un veneno para matar hasta un dios.

-Aisha- Dya Maiju! como pudo darle semejante tesoro a ese moustruo?¡ es capaz de hacer una atrocidad con el!

Kali hizo un ademan para que la de Electra se tranquilizara.

-Kali- Aphridite no tiene intención de matar a ningún dios... si llega a usar el néctar será para que el veneno de su sangre no acabe con su vida.

Aisha abrió los ojos grandes en un gesto de sorpresa.

-Kali- Si... las voces me lo han dicho... El santo de piscis tiene la sangre mas venenosa de todas las generaciones de su legado, tanto que poco a poco su vida se va consumiendo por su toxicidad. El solo desea librarse de esa maldición y regresar a Grecia.

-Aisha- Aun asi, no podemos permitir que un malnacido asi se cure con ese preciado elixir

-Kali- Por ahora necesitamos de el para resguardar las gotas, Dogan pretende entregárselas a Apolo y eso supone un gran problema no solo para nuestro pueblo, Sino para todos. Además para que sean usadas deberán ser activadas por mi cosmos, en la cueva y jamás permitiría que se usaran para algo o alguien maligno

-Aisha- ¿Y Hanako?

-Kali- Aunque las intenciones de Hanako son honorables y justas si logra quitarle las gotas al santo dorado,una gran desgracia se desatara, el orden natural de las cosas será alterado, y no solamente este mundo seria castigado por la ira de los dioses primordiales... de ninguna manera podemos permitir que Hanako se lleve el néctar de la Estrella de los Eliseos.

-Aisha- ¿Llevarselo?¿A donde?

-Kali- A su mundo...

La guerrera de los rizos negros no entendía lo que pasaba, ahora resulta que Hanako era pero no era una enemiga... y pensándolo bien era cierto la japonesa era tan distinta al resto de las guerreras Pléyades... su velocidad, su fuerza, su forma de hablar moverse, actuar no correspondían con su edad, tiempo y rango. Era increíble que pudiese darse el lujo de perdonarle la vida a Albert un santo de plata sumamente poderoso y feroz en batalla, era capaz de seguirle el paso a las grandes velocidades del santo de oro entre muchos otros detalles que se negaba a aceptar para no sentirse inferior a la joven nipona.

-Aisha- Dya Maiju…¿Cuándo activara el néctar de la estrella de los Eliseos?

-Kali- Mañana... mañana en la noche es la fecha que mandan las profesias… debemos estar preparadas, Albert y también Ganesh van a estar esperándonos junto a Dogan. Mi fiel Aisha, me duele tanto que tengas que enfrentarte a tu propio hermano...

-Aisha- No se preocupe Dya Maiju… yo luchare para proteger a este pueblo, a usted.

-Kali-Esta batalla va mas allá de este pueblo, Aisha...debemos... debemos de asegurarnos de que el destino se cumpla, de otra forma alteraremos el destino de la humanidad. Debes confiar en mi, Aisha... pase lo que pase debes confiar en mi... lo he visto si evitamos que las gotas sean usadas incorrectamente Athena lograra salvar este mundo, algunas tragedias no podrán ser evitadas, pero son el precio que se debe pagar para que la mayoría pueda salvarse.

La hermosa guerrera del rayo se arrodillo frente a la Kumari con un puño en el corazón.

-Aisha- Dya Maiju… la seguiré hasta el fin de esta batalla, daré hasta mi vida para que Athena salga triunfante y la humanidad sea salvada.

Mientras tanto en una de las terrazas del palacio Aphrodite contemplaba el obscuro paisaje salpicado por las estrellas. Muchas, muchas veces había cometido actos atroces, había asesinado, torturado y engañado, incluso había traicionado a la diosa a la que debía servir, actos que no le causaban mayor pesar puesto que creía firmemente que el fuerte debía de gobernar sobre los débiles, esa era la justicia, la ley del mas fuerte. Sin embargo no podía encontrar tranquilidad en su alma, esa sensación de culpabilidad le carcomía el alma y los nervios.

En su mente flashaban las imágenes del bello rostro de Hanako con expresión de terror luchando por defenderse, su cabello azabache desparramado sobre el húmedo césped de los jardines y sus dulces labios como pétalos de una fresca flor de cerezo. Su aroma, su inocencia, toda ella le hacían perder el control, de alguna manera se sentía arrepentido de haberla tomado de tal forma... aunque no podía negar que estando dentro de su cuerpo sintió mas que placer, sintió que algo mas complejo lo invadia de pies a cabeza, una especie de locura y obsesión que jamás había experimentado con nada ni nadie.

-Aphrodite- Hanako de Merope… mi pequeña flor...

Suspiro pesadamente mientras tocaba la ampliq quemadura que escocia en su pecho. Muy pocas personas habían tenido el poder de haberle tocado en una batalla, y nadie, nadie le había herido de tal forma la joven japonesa en verdad era fuerte no pudo evitar que su llama le alcanzara si no fuera por la escencia de las rosas diabólicas reales de ninguna forma hubiera podido tomarla por la fuerza. Paso sus dedos a lo largo de la zona ampollada deseando, anhelando que la quemadura dejara una cicatriz, una marca de la fascinante guerrera de orgullo samurái. Repasaba una y otra ves los hechos sin olvidar ese ultimo instante donde ella le rodeo con sus piernas...

Recorrió suavemente la trayectoria de la quemadura soportando estoicamente el ardiente dolor mientras decía para si mismo.

-Aphrodite- Quedate conmigo pequeña florecita... toma mi vida... o quédate en mi piel...


	13. Chapter 13

La noche paso rápida como un suspiro, la hora en la que el néctar de los Eliseos debía ser ativado se acercaba poco a poco. Aisha y Samira custodiaban a la Kumari que rezaba frente aun gran altar de Buda en uno de los patios del su frente a uno de los pies de la gran estatua la pequeña rogaba por consejo del gran maestro Siddartha, para que este le ayudara a tomar la mejor decisión. Las guerreras Pléyades miraban hacia los alrededores en busca de algún enemigo que pudiese atacar girando sus cuerpos lentamente en todas direcciones mientras sus armaduras destellaban luces plateadas y de diversos colores. Samira mantenía su mano izquierda expectante sobre el mango de su Sable y Aisha destellaba chispas de ambos puños. La situación era tensa, muy tensa... Todos parecían ser enemigos, es agotador no tener nadie en quien confiar de verdad.

Dentro del Palacio el santo de Piscis comia una manzana roja mientras apreciaba los exquisitos vitrales del palacio. llevaba puesta una túnica color purpura abierta de la parte delantera que exponia la enorme quemadura de su pecho, además del pequeño frasco dorado que colgaba de su cuello. Paseaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro tambolierando los dedos sobre los finos muebles de madera y de vez en cuando apretando los puños con impotencia y desesperación.

-Hanako- La espera esta a punto de acabar, caballero

El santo de Piscis giro su rostro hacia el origen de esa serena voz haciendo flotar en el aire su abundante y azulada cabellera. La joven Japonesa vestia nuevamente uno de sus kimonos, como siempre en tonos escarlata, pero ese dia, llevaba puesto uno en especial bello, espectacular... con unos hermosos bordados en oro y plata y su bello tocado de piedras verdes. Al santo de Piscis casi se le para el pulso al ver a la joven oriental iluminada plácidamente por la luz solar que la besaba en finos rayos multicolores. Su corazón latia frenéticamente, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su alma le punzaba molestamente por la culpa.

-Hanako- Esta noche...

La joven Japonesa avanzaba elegantemente acercándose cada vez mas al caballero de las rosas hasta quedar a una distancia de solo unos pasos, mirando con interés la línea ampollada que trazaba la blanca piel del perfecto pecho del sueco.

-Aphrodite- No... No fue una venganza por esto...

-Hanako- Seguramente dejara una marca

-Aphrodite- No tan profunda y dolorosa como la que te he dejado a ti.

La chica avanzo lentamente su pequeña mano hasta el pecho del santo de Athena delineando con sus dedos los bordes de la quemadura.

-Aphrodite- Después de todo, es una marca que deseo nunca se borre...

La mujer levanto levemente su rostro encarando las preciosas facciones del sueco quien comenzó a respirar pesadamente por la cercanía de la elegante nipona.

-Aphrodite- Pequeña flor...

Ella instintivamente se colgó del cuello del sueco para besar desesperadamente sus labios, Aphrodite no daba crédito a lo que sucedia, ella debería odiarlo, es mas, el mismo se odiaba por lo que había hecho, sin embargo recibia como recompensa el beso mas apasionado y sorpresivo que había tenido en toda su vida. Instintivamente rodeo con sus brazos a la joven para acercarla a su cuerpo hundiendo sus finos y blancos dedos entre las negras y brillantes hebras de la larga cola de caballo de la guerrera de Merope, mientras ella continuaba acariciando la amplia línea de ampollas en el pecho del de los ojos celestes.

-Aphrodite- Eres todo un misterio pequeña flor, jamás crei que en este mundo existiera una mujer tan fascinante como tu...

La Nipona continuaba seria aunque con respiraciones entrecortadas mirando fijamente al santo de Piscis mientras con sus manos deslizó hacia ambos lados la túnica morada que cubría la ancha espalda del sueco.

-Aphrodite- No... no tienes que sufrir mas por mi causa, si esto es lo que quieres te lo entrego voluntariamente y si quieres venganza mi vida también te la doy.

Dijo el santo de las rosas arrancando de un tirón la cinta que rodeaba su cuello en la que colgaba el frasco dorado con el néctar de la flor milagrosa, y de un movimiento suave y elegante lo colocò en una de las manos de la guerrera de Merope. Ella sorprendida por las palabras y acciones del sueco frunció levemente el seño mientras miraba brillar el diminuto frasco dorado en la palma de su mano derecha, y luego mirò nuevamente el rostro del apuesto santo de oro que la tenia firmemente sujeta entre sus musculosos brazos. Sonrio levemente y coloco el néctar sobre una mesita cercana a donde se encontraban y continuó besando los labios del hermoso caballero dorado, quien no pudo resistir mas ante los divinos y suaves toques de la japonesa alternados con el roce de la herida en su pecho contra las suaves sedas del espectacular kimono carmesí que Hanako lucia tan bella y elegantemente.

Sus manos, su cuerpo clamaban por arrancarle nuevamente cada prenda, cada suspiro y cada respiración a esa extraordinara y misteriosa mujer que para Aphrodite cumplia maravillosamente cada una de las cualidades que el admiraba: Belleza, elegancia, poder y misterio... tal vez esa ultima cualidad era la que le exitaba tanto, la que hacia que sus entrañas ardieran clamando por ella, desde que la sintió luchando en la obscuridad con el santo de plata algo de ella se le había metido en las venas y ahora ya no había marcha atrás.

Con desesperación las manos del sueco desataron los complicados nudos de Obiage pero esta vez sin tener resistencia departe de Hanako, al contrario, se sentía alentado a hacerlo por el camino de besos que ella trazaba por su cuello y pectorales, una vez descifrada la compleja atadura dejo caer la larga tira de tela en el piso para dedicarse a retirar cada capa de finas sedas que componen la bella indumentaria tradicional de la joven guerrera, cada prenda le causaba una fascinación inexplicable como si se tratase de los pétalos superpuestos de una rosa siendo retirados para llegar al dorado y fragante corazón oculto por la sedosa y colorida corola. Cuando por fin logrò despojar a la nipona de la ultima prenda, el santo de oro quedo maravillado ante la pálida piel de la chica y su delicada y bella figura logrando que bajo su pantalón su miembro clamara por ser liberado.

Ella colocò sus manos en el botón del pantalón del sueco sin embargo temblaba frenéticamente sin poder siquiera descifrar el simple mecanismo de la prenda.

-Aphrodite- ¿Tienes miedo?

-Hanako- ¿Que seria de nuestras vidas si no sintiéramos miedo de vez en cuando? el miedo me ha traido aquí, por el miedo sigo viva y por el miedo es que lucho. Tu... ¿nunca tienes temor, caballero?

-Aphrodite- Todo el tiempo, mi pequeña flor... pero si no existieran temores que superar no habría victorias que saborear ni cosa alguna que valiese la pena

El hombre poco a poco se despojò de las ultimas prendas que cubrían su cuerpo abrazando fuertemente a la joven de cabello negro que tenia frente a èl, rápidamente se colocaron en uno de los esplendidos sillones del lugar para continuar con el efusivo intercambio de besos y caricias hasta que instintivamente nuevamente el sueco se posiciono por encima del cuerpo de la japonesa, pero esta vez era él quien temblaba entre los brazos de ella. ¡Que dulce venganza, ella le había propinado!. El orgulloso Aphrodite de Piscis temblaba de deseo por el toque de una mujer.

Indeciso y temeroso ante las discretas reacciones de la portadora de las llamas azules se mantenía expectante justo a la entrada de su cuerpo con sus celestes orbes mirando los profundos ojos negros de Hanako que tendida sobre el brillante tapiz escarlata del sofá le regalaban la mas sensual y exótica belleza admirada por los ojos del santo de Athena.

Ella bajò sus manos desde los hombros del sueco hasta sus caderas recorriendo cada uno de los bien trabajados músculos de su espalda, cuando por fin llego a las firmes caderas del sueco las presiono acercándolas a si misma invitándole a nuevamente entrar a su cuerpo haciendo que el de cabello celeste suspirara pesadamente ante el electrizante y húmedo contacto en su sexo. Nuevamente tal y como la noche anterior Hanako rodeo la cintura de Aphrodite con sus piernas apretándolo mas a su cuerpo haciendo que este se clavara mas profundo en su interior provocándole un increíble placer que le arrebato un discreto gemido mientras su espalda se arqueaba involuntariamente.

El santo de piscis se inclinò mas hacia su adorada Hanako pegando su herido pecho a los senos de ella uniendo sus boca nuevamente un húmedo y sensual beso que se prolongo por varios minutos solo interrumpidos por los movimientos de sus cuerpos por el choque frenético de sus caderas. Las manos de Hanako jugueteaban con el celeste cabello del santo de las rosas mientras las manos de Aphrodite se aferraban a los glúteos de la japonesa acercándolos mas a su cuerpo con el fin de conseguir una penetración aun mas profunda, ambos habían perdido completamente el control,la noción del tiempo, tanto que olvidaron el porque se encontraban en ese lugar sus respetivos objetivos y ambiciones, en el mundo no existía nadie mas que el uno para el otro, no había pasado, no había futuro, solo las mágicas sensaciones de mutua necesidad que se tenían el uno por el otro.

De repente, un estallido de calor se apodero de ambos amantes incrédulos de lo que pasaba y sentí ese breve instante de entrega. Y al haber terminado todo permanecieron fuertemente abrazados por algunos minutos, en silencio... había tantos secretos, tantos misterios que las palabras podrían develar cosas que jamás quisieran escuchar, por eso dejaron que sus corazones hablaran su propia lengua por breves instantes hasta que decidieron romper el abrazo.

-Aphrodite- ¿Te arrepientes?...

-Hanako- No...

-Aphrodite- Yo si... no debi...

Ella tomo ls piezas de su ropaje y se cubrió con ellas aunque sin colocar las partes de forma correcta.

-Hanako- Mi vida no se caracteriza por tener buenos comienzos, pero de alguna forma también deseaba que todo esto ocurriese... es difícil de explicar, pero lo que siento es inevitable y no tiene remedio...

El santo de oro Miraba intrigado a la preciosa chica que tenia a su lado, ese extraño sentimiento que le escocia en la piel y en el alma era algo que le conmovia hasta la medula.

-Aphrodite- Esta noche todo terminará... Las ayudare a proteger el néctar y una vez que todo haya acabado me ire de aquí.

-Hanako- No usaras el néctar de la flor de los elíseos.

El santo de oro sonrió irónicamente mientras se colocaba nuevamente la túnica morada que estaba tirada en el piso.

-Aphrodite- No, fui enviado a buscar la cabeza de Athena. Kali no es Athena, así que ya no tengo nada que hacer en este lugar...

-Hanako- Y las gotas...

-Aphrodite- Debo admitir que me sentí tentado a usarlas en mi beneficio, sin embargo...

Tomo el rostro de la nipona en su mano derecha acariciando con sus dedos la aterciopelada piel.

-Aphrodite- Cuando el momento llegue, el néctar te lo entregare a ti, mi pequeña flor... solo tu tienes el poder para decidir adecuadamente que hacer con ese objeto. Confió que tu poder traerá justicia verdadera.

Besó por ultima vez los rosados labios de Hanako y desapareció por una de las puertas llevándose consigo el pequeño frasco con las gotas de la estrella de los Eliseos.


	14. Chapter 14

El atardecer comenzó a colorear de melocotón y dorado el cielo de la lejana población de Nepal. Kali se fue internando entre la exuberate vegetación rumbo a la extraña cueva de la profesia, su carita infantil denotaba serenidad y gran valor tratando de mirar hacia adelante mientras se aferraba a la brillante armadura de Samira de Alcione quien se guía muy de cerca a Aisha y al Santo de oro que caminaban unos metros delante de ellas y al final del contingente la guerrera de las llamas azules vistiendo su negra armadura sobrepuesta a las sedas rojas de su ropaje tradicional.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la mítica cueva entraron cuidadosamente hasta dar con el misterioso manantial. La planta que se enredaba a la bella estatua ya había perdido todas sus flores por lo que aquel fragante aroma de la primera vez brillaba por su triste ausencia.

Aisha extendió una bella alfombra multicolor para que la Kumari bajara sin tocar el piso, y una vez posada sobre ella se sentó en posición de loto mirando de frente al místico manantial.

-Kali- Ahora solo debemos esperar... cuando los rayos de la luna toquen la cabeza de la estatua será el momento de activar el néctar. Deben saber que solo se pueden usar tres gotas y en una sola persona o deidad cada 300 años...

-Aisha- Dya Maiju... ya sabe usted en quien va utilizar ese preciado don

La niña sonrio alegremente mirando a la de la cabellera alborotada.

-Kali- En realidad los dioses ya lo han hecho por mi, solo debemos asegurarnos que su voluntad se cumpla...

Hanako se mantenia de pie cerca de la orilla del manantial a varios metros de la Kumari apenas visible por los llamativos colores de su kimono completamente abierto para permitirle libre movimiento de sus piernas santo de oro continuaba cerca del grupo de Kali con las otras dos pleyades sin embargo sus ojos no abandonaban la elegante figura de la guerrera de Merope.

-Samira- Dya Maiju... necesita usted las gotas del elíseo

El santo de Piscis salió de su ensoñación con estas ultimas palabras sacando de entre su pechera el pequeño frasco con el milagroso liquido que guardaba.

-Kali- No.. no... no es necesario que me lo entregues aun, caballero. Prefiero que sigas resguardándolo como hasta ahora.

Poco a poco los escasos rayos de sol se fuern extinguiendo hasta que por algunos instantes la obscuridad se apodero del lugar y poco a poco la luz de la luna fue penetrando por las finas rendijas de la cueva, materializándose en platedos rayos que atravesaban el lugar.

-Kali- Ya están cerca... es ahora donde se decidirá todo.

El cosmos del santo de orion se acecaba a gran velocidad junto al de Ganesh que emanaba una hostilidad terrorífica, pero en esta ocasión eran diferentes, se podían sentir mas grandes poderosos y agresivos que la ultima vez.

Como una ráfaga de viento un golpe trajo consigo un enorme bulto que se estrello en el herido costado de Aisha, cue tan rápido que no logro anticiparlo, siendo lanzada varios metros de donde se encontraba. No era mas que el enorme perro negro que acompañaba a su hermano, el santo plateado de Orion. Sus enormes colmillos brillaban con la escasa luz de luna que se metia por las grietas del la cueva mientras la guerrera de los trueños le acerto un golpe en la parte lateral del cráneo a la bestia para evitar ser atrapada por las horribles fauses.

Samira y Aphrodite se colocaron rápidamente en posición de ataque frente a la alfombra donde estaba Kali, y en un instante la onda expansiva de un golpe se hizo sentir a varios metros de distancia. Ese era Albert que nuevamente se había abalanzado en contra de Hanako lanzando fatales estocadas que la guerrera esquvaba grácilmente y devolviendo uno que otro golpe al santo de plata.

Samira se apresuro a ayudar a la de los ojos violeta girando hábilmente el gran sable que empuñaba con su mano izquierda logrando hacerle unos cortes al moustruoso animal que presionaba a su compañera para que por fin la liberara del peligro de ser herida por esos filosos dientes. Por ultimo Ganesh salio disparada de entre las rocas emanando una siniestra aura verde a su alrededor sus garras destellaban fantasmales llamas verdes agitándose con fura tratando de alcanzar al santo de oro que también sin ningún problema continuaba evitando los ataques de la guerrera de Asterope.

El santo de oro empuño varias rosas azules entre sus dedos y con movimientos rapidos y elegantes las lanzo a su alrededor con una increíble presicion. dejando clavados contra los muros de la cueva a Ganesh y al moustruoso perro negro del santo de orion. Sin embargo El santo de plata continuaba en ileso e intercambiando golpes con la hábil japonesa de la armadura negra.

Ganesh quien se encontraba totalmente inmovilizada atravesada por los filosos trallos de las dragger roses respiraba con dificultad llorando de rabia y frustracon de no poder siquiera herir al maldito santo dorado que le había arrancado su dignidad y a su amada Esther.

-Aphrodite- Estas derrotada, mujer

-Ganesh- Nunca... nunca me rendiré ante un bastardo como tu! prefiero que me mates a saberme derrotada por alguien como tu!

El impulso asesiono del mortifero caballero de las rosas le empujaba casi inconsientemente a rematar lenta y dolorosamente a la encapuchada con una nuve de sus rosas pirañas, pero cuando estuvo a punto de soltar la ráfaga de mortíferas flores la fina voz de Hanako que resonaba entre ecos de la cueva lo detuvo de efectuar la cruel acción que pretendía

-Hanako- Jin!... Aphrodite!

El santo dorado giro su rostro hacia donde la bella guerrera de las llamas combatía espectacularmente con el hábil santo de plata mientras le recitaba rítmicamente al son de su hábiles movimientos.

El caballero dorado desaparecio de su mano el ramillete de rosas pirañas mientras recitaba para el y la joven japonesa el tercer preceptp del código samurái.

-Aphrodite- Jin... Piedad...

La joven nipona sonrio conmovida con el acto del sueco... la muerte siempre es una tragedia, aun siendo la de un enemigo, siempre es honorable evitar el mayor numero de muertes posibles. El santo de plata reía divertido ante la conversación del santo de Athena con la guerrera de Merope, y sin darse a esperar demasiado se inmiscuyo en la conversación.

-Albert- Vaya... conque ahora le das lecciones de Bushido a ese malnacido

La japonesa se limitaba a esquivar las estocadas del santo de plata mientras lo miraba con recelo.

-Hanako- Es curioso que te atrevas a enseñar la senda del guerrero cuando tu sola existencia es una ofensa para el honor de los samurái...

El santo de oro sintió hervir su sangre por las viperinas palabras del joven de ojos violeta.

-Albert- ¡Hanako! dime tu... ¿que dicta el séptimo precepto?

La chica evidentemente cambio la expresión serena de su rostro por un gesto de furia con el santo de plata, dejo de defenderse y finalmente encendió las llamas azules de sus manos y comenzó a atacar.

Samira y Aisha finalmente habían contenido a la terrible bestia negra neutralizándolo con un relámpago que le atravesó uno de los costados y con un veloz movimiento de sable Samira consiguió decapitar al enorme perro negro del hermano de la de Electra. Obviamente alcanzaron a escuchar las sarcásticas palabras del santo de Orión y notaron el repentino cambio de movimientos de la poderosa guerrera de Merope.

-Albert- Anda, maldita bruja ¡Respóndeme! ¿Cuál es el ultimo de los siete principio del código Bushido?

Mientras todos los ocupantes de la cueva observaban atentamente el combate de Orión contra Hanako, Ganesh se fue liberando poco a poco de las infames rosas azules que atravesaban su cuerpo poco a poco recuperando su movilidad mientras el Santo de Oro no perdía detalle de la batalla que se desarrollaba a algunos metros de distancia.

Ganesh nuevamente saco sus afiladas garras y se abalanzó contra el santo de oro con el único fin de arrancarle la cabeza con un zarpazo sin embargo la sombra de una figura grácil y ligera le impidió acercarse al hombre. Miro fijamente su abdomen para encontrarse con el enorme sable de Samira atravesándola de lado a lado y sus bellos ojos azules llameando con su ardiente cosmos.

-Samira- Lo siento Ganesh, pero yo no sigo los preceptos del samurái...

El santo de oro miro sorprendido la escena, no esperaba que la espadachina zurda de alcine le pudiera ayudar en ese momento de distracción.

-Samira- No lo malinterpretes, Caballero. Yo solamente deseo que el destino que nuestra mensajera ha visto sea cumplido.

Nuevamente Aphrodite regreso su atención a la batalla que se desarrollaba mientras sentía incendiarse poco a poco el cosmos de Kali, estaba sucediendo, la Kumari activaría por fin el néctar de la flor de los Eliseos, su vicoria estaba ya asegurada, eran cuatro contra uno y evidentemente Hanako estaba conteniendo sus fuerzas con el enfurecido santo de plata.

-Hanako- Makoto...

-Albert- Dilo mas fuerte, que no te escucharon todos...

-Hanako- Makoto...

-Albert- Mensajera de Patan, Guerreras Pléyades y tu también Santo Dorado de Piscis... espero que escuchen bien las hipócritas palabras de esta serpiente...

Enfurecida Hanako lanzo de una vez por todas su remolino de fuego para hacer callar al santo de Orion.

-Hanako- ¡Hi no uzumaki!

El remolino de fuego nuevamente rodeo al santo plateado quien escapo grácilmente por el ojo de aquel huracán de llamas.

-Albert- Te olvidas que la misma técnica no funciona dos veces con un caballero.

El gemelo de Aisha se lanzo con furia contra Hanako lanzándole una técnica muy parecida a la de su hermana.

-Albert- ¡Tunder Dash!

Una gran ola de rayos eléctricos golpearon a la del kimono rojo haciéndola caer de detrás de ella el santo de orión para darle un golpe a traición con su espada.

-Albert- Makoto... Makoto significa VERDAD... maldita impostora

Todos los presentes no daban crédito a las palabras del santo de plata, en un rápido movimiento el santo de oro se interpuso entre la espada de Albert y el cuello de Hanako deteniendo el ataque del de Orión con una sola mano.

El santo de plata sonrió triunfal al tener a un par de pasos al poderoso Piscis con el precioso frasco del veneno de los dioses brillando con lus propia al ser ser activado en esos momentos con el cosmos de la Kumari que oraba a orillas del sagrado manantial.

-Albert- Caiste...

El santo de piscis fruncio el seño ante el omentario del santo platedo que aunque hábil en batalla seguía siendo muy inferior a el. pero repentinamente de su mano izquierda noto como una luz dorada salía disparada directamente ante su rostro para evitarle Aphrodite solto la espada de Albert y detuvo la extraña cosa con su mano derecha, sin embargo lo que le arrojo no parecía en si un ataque o un objeto pues se movia aleatoriamente aleteando muy ceca de su cara produciéndole un agudo dolor en la parte izquierda de su pecho.

Con un rápido movimiento de sus brazos golpeo a la extraña criatura de luz dorada y regio del sueño a Hanako alejándose del santo de orion una buena distancia.

-Aphrodite- Que fue eso?

-Albert- El cuervo de Apolo... Sin su ayuda seria imposible que nos enfrentaramos a un santo de oro y a esa mujer...

El santo de piscis sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a entumecerse y a perder lentamente las fuerzas de su cosmos.

-Albert- El dios Apolo mando a su cuervo para que atacara uno de tus puntos vitales que serbia como un filtro para las toxinas de tu sangre, ahora sin ese filtro la toxicidad de tu propia sangre acabara contigo, Santo de Piscis...

Hanako no deba crédito a lo que acababa de ocurrir, el dios Apolo habia mandado un sucio truco para debilitar al poderoso santo de oro, y asi apoderarse del néctar de la estrella de los Eliseos.

Aphrodite arrodillado ante la debilidad que le causaba su propia toxicidad busco la cinta que ataba el pequeño frasco del precioso néctar de la flor sin tener éxito, el extraño cuervo dorado no solo lo había herido de muerte sino también le había quitado las gotas.

La joven Japonesa trato de auxiliar a su amado santo de oro pero este le indico con un ademan de su mano que no se acercara, ya que como sangraba de la herida que le había producido el picotazo del cuervo el veneno de su sangre podía afectar a la guerrera de Merope si se acercaba a el. De pronto se materializo de una de esquina el siniestro sacerdote Dogan extendiendo la mano para que Albert le entregara el frasco. Kali continuaba orando mientras las inscripciones luminosas en su piel iban ascendiendo desde sus pies poco a poco cubriendo toda la superficie de su cuerpo, era muy importante que el ritual se completara para que el precioso elixir se activara exitosamente.

El agua del manantial comenzó a arremolinarse tal como la ultima vez y la Kumari comenzó a flotar a poca distancia del piso ante los ojos sorprendidos de las Pléyades sobrevivientes. Aisha al notar que Dogan se había apoderado el pequeño frasco se abalanzo en contra del sacerdote traidor en forma de relámpago en un intento desesperado de recuperar el néctar sin embargo su hermano menor le cerro el paso chocando ambos gemelos en una explosión de chispas y centellas eléctricas.

Aphrodite poco a poco fue perdiendo sus cinco sentidos por la acción de su propio veneno en su sistema nervioso, nublando su conciencia lentamente mientras caia pesadamente en el suelo.

Al ver severamente herido al caballero de Athena la japonesa fue presa de la ira y se lanzo con todo su poder contra el pérfido sacerdote de túnica blanca quien emanaba un cosmos sumamente poderoso, un cosmos casi divino que detuvo en seco la embestida de la poderosa guerrera de las llamas azules. rompiendo en pequeños trozos la armadura de Merope.

-Albert- Hermana... por que los defiendes? acaso no sabes tu que ese hombre es cómplice de terribles crímenes en el santuario en Grecia?

Aisha resoplaba ante las provocaciones de su hermano. Aunque tenia razón, había jurado confiar en las ordenes de la Kumari, y ella le ordeno expresamente que Aphrodite de Piscis debería tener el néctar de los Elíseos una vez completado el Ritual.

-Aisha- Hanako! quitale el néctar a Dogan!

-Albert- Acaso estas loca! Hanako es aun peor que el santo de Piscis... no es mas que una impostora, una hipócrita que se jacta del honor de los samurái cuando ha profanado uno de los valores mas importantes!

-Aisha- Callate Albert, tu también estas traicionando a Athena

La lucha de los gemelos era tan pareja que seria imposible decir quien de los dos podría vencer al otro...

La guerrera de Merope se puso poco a poco en pie mirando con preocupación al inconsciente santo de piscis que respiraba irregularmente presa de la toxicidad de su propia sangre.

-Albert- HANAKO! Dile de una vez por todas a todos quien eres o lo hare yo... si tienes un dejo de honor revela tu verdadera identidad y muere con honor!

Le dijo el santo de Orion mientras Dogan preparaba un ataque entre sus manos.

El sacerdote Dogan emanaba una presencia no humana, su cosmos era tan sobrenatural y divino como el de Kali, pero a diferencia de este el cosmos que emanaba el anciano inspiraba peligro, el terror de enfrentarse al poder de un dios... Apolo había elegido como representante en la tierra al malvado Dogan así que a través de el se apoderaría de las gotas del Eliseo para matar a Athena aprovechando que aun se encontraba lejos del santuario desprotegida y sin siquiera haber despertado en lo absoluto. En cambio Apolo una parte de su espíritu podía manifestarse a través de su representante y una vez de regreso en su totalidad no habría manera de interponerse en su deseo de apoderarse de la tierra.

-Dogan- ¡Mujer! has desafiado las leyes naturales... te has atrevido a cambiar la historia alterando el tiempo y espacio, has desafiado el orden divino de las cosas... deberas ser destruida...

-Hanako- El samurái nace para morir. La muerte no es una maldición a evitar sino el fin natural de toda vida. Estoy lista para morir... Yo no soy la guerrera de Merope...YO SOY HANAKO DE KER...


	15. Chapter 15

-Hanako- El samurái nace para morir. La muerte no es una maldición a evitar sino el fin natural de toda vida. Estoy lista para morir... Yo no soy la guerrera de Merope...YO SOY HANAKO DE KER...ESTRELLA CELESTE DE LA DESTRUCCION.

Flashback

Ayame- Hanako Chan... prepara tus cosas que te vas de esta casa

-Hanako- Ayame San... ¿por que? ¿a donde?

-Ayame-Obaiin Sama te ha vendido

-Hanako- ¿Pero que hecho mal? he obedecido todas y cada una de las ordenes que me han dado, he tratado de ser agradecida y dar honor a esta casa que me a acogido...por que? que fue lo que hice?

-Ayame- Prepara tus cosas que te vas hoy...

-Hanako- Al menos debo despedirme de Kenshin Sensei...

-Ayame- No, no hay tiempo. La persona que te ha comprado ya esta esperando por ti.

La matrona condujo a la joven bastarda hacia la gran estancia donde la esperaba un hombre muy raro, vestia una armadura negra que le cubria todo el cuerpo y la mayor parte del rostro, su aspecto era aterrador e imponente. Hanako llevaba envueltas sus pocas pertenencias en una manta y al mirar al aterrador hombre interrumpio su paso resistiéndose a avanzar hacia donde le esperaba el hombre que la había comprado.

La niña miraba suplicante a Ayame en un intento de conseguir su protección, le aterraba acercarse a ese individuo, y tras una repentina sensación de hueco en el estomago un mal presentimiento paso por la mente de la chiquilla, asi que dio la media vuelta y echo a correr con la esperanza de escapar de la espantosa situación.

-Obaiin- Ayame! trae a Hanako aquí en este instante! el señor tiene prisa, no podemos perder el tiempo.

Con ayuda de un par de mozos, Hanako fue capturada y llevada a rastras a la presencia del misterioso personaje de la armadura. El hombre se retiro el casco revelando el rostro de aquel extranjero que buscando asilo y tras lo que les pareció un hechizo mágico había curado al primogénito de la familia Hojo.

-¡Vaya que has crecido chiquilla!¡Mírate nada mas que linda cara tienes!, ha sido uno de los mejores tratos que he hecho...¿Cuántos años tienes, encanto?

-Hanako- ¡Okasan! ¡Okasan! ¡por favor no dejes que me lleve! ¡te lo ruego Okasan, seré buena, hare todo lo que tu me digas!, ¡ya no buscare a Kenshin San!...¡ire a los campos de cultivo!

-Obaiin- Se llama Hanako y acaba de cumplir 10 años

La niña suplicaba arrodillada a los pies de su madrastra aferrándose al kimono de la mujer rogando por un ultimo dejo de piedad, pero la esposa del samurái alejaba cruelmente a la pequeña con la punta de sus pies y expresión perversa y burlona.

-Hanako- ¡Okasan!¡Okasan! ¡por favor!... ¡tenga piedad!... ¡no dejes que me lleve!, ¡me portare bien!... ¡Okasan!

El hombre levanto del suelo la manta con las pertenencias de Hanako y luego se acerco a donde estaba Obaiin con la pequeña arrodillada a sus pies suplicando,tomo a la niña de uno de sus brazos y la hizo ponerse en pie a punta de toscos tirones. El rostro de la niña estaba empapado de lagrimas y sus bonitos ojos comenzaban a hincharse a causa del inconsolable llanto.

-Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted, Obaiin Sama...

Fueron las ultimas palabras de aquel extraño hombre antes de que desapareciera en el aire junto a la pequeña Hanako.

Cuando la pequeña Hanako nueamente abrió los ojos se encontraba en un lugar obscuro y fantasmal, un lugar que le causaba escalofrio y un miedo inexplicable el suelo era completamente arido y el cielo no parecía tener luna sol o estrellas, y mirando hacia todos lados no encontraba ningún tipo de vida a su alrededor. Pronto llegaron a un gran porton con una escalofriante inscripción en su parte superior que de inmediato llamo la atención de la niña "La gente que entre aquí deberá abandonar toda esperanza". El hombre aun seguía jaloneandola del brazo para obligarla a caminar a su paso cosa que para la pequeña era bastante difícil pues el hombre a pesar de tener una extraña deformidad en sus piernas avanzaba muy rápido y Hanako al tener una estatura inferior al de la armadura negra y también presa del terrible miedo le costaba mucho poder avanzar a tal velocidad.

-Anda, anda muvete...

-Hanako- S..S..Señor... ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer conmigo?

-Ya veo... al parecer esa vieja bruja no te dijo nada...

Atravesaron el gran porton infernal y se dirigieron hacia un gran rio obscuro que se veía a la distancia.

-Estamos en el infierno, chiquilla y yo soy Pierre, Espectro de Gargola

La niña no se creía lo que escuchaba... el infierno... el espectro de Gargola ¿Qué clase de pesadilla era esa?, no... eso no podía ser real.

-Pierre- Y ahora tu me perteneces...

Llegaron a la orilla del misterioso rio donde se detuvieron, el espectro de gárgola soltó el brazo de Hanako quien se frotaba la zona que estaba bastante lastimada por las brutales manos del despiadado tipo. Mirando hacia todos lados Hanako cayó en cuenta que no tenia ningún sentido huir, pues hasta donde alcanzaban a ver sus ojos no había nada... ninguna persona, animal o cosa... solo eso un gran vacío, además que seguramente el espectro de Gárgola la atraparía fácilmente y podría tener graves consecuencias si intentaba hacer algo así. Por eso la niña decidido comportarse obediente y sumisa en lo que ideaba algún plan para poder escapar de las garras de ese horrible hombre que parecía tener intenciones nada buena con ella.

-Pierre- Hey Aqueron! donde diablos te has metido, ¡necesito pasar al otro lado!

Instantes después apareció otro extraño hombre vestido con una armadura obscura parecida a la de Pierre, sin embargo este venia navegando en una gran balsa impulsada por un remo.

-Pierre- Anda, apresurate que debemos pasar

El espectro de Caronte extendió la mano hacia el de Gargola exigiendo el pago por adelantado por su servicio.

-Aqueron- Ya sabes que debes pagar por adelantado...

-Pierre- No entiendo esa mania tuya de cobrarnos el paso a nosotros que también somos espectros...

-Aqueron- Debes pagar si quieres pasar.

El espectro de Gargola gruñò y buscò entre los huecos de su armadura una pequeña bolsa de la cual saco unas monedas.

-Pierre- ¡Dos òbolos!

Se los entregó de mala gana y subió uno de sus pies a la gran balsa jalando nuevamente a Hanako pero esta vez tomándola del antebrazo.

-Aqueron- No tan rápido, si quieres que esta mocosa cruce deberás pagar también por ella... Espera... esta niña esta viva...¿Qué haces con una niña viva?

-Pierre- No es asunto tuyo, ¡ya ayudanos a cruzar de una maldita vez!

-Aqueron- Si la señora Pandora se entera que trajiste a esta mocosa te meterás en un grave problema

-Pierre- ¿Qué demonios quieres decir?

-Aqueron- Quiero dos òbolos por su pasaje, y cuatro por mi silencio

El espectro de gárgola gruñó de rabia por las palabras del Balcero.

-Pierre- Eres un ladrón y un embustero

-Arquero- Ten cuidado... que este ladrón tiene muy buena estima en Giudecca.

De muy mala gana Pierre de Gargola entregó al barquero seis òbolos, dos para que Hanako pasara el rio Sanzu y cuatro mas para que Aqueron no hablara de la presencia de la niña viva en el infierno.

Después de atravesar el terrible rio Sanzu, Pierre condujo a Hanako a la primera prisión. Cuando estuviern frente a la enorme y sombria construcción el espectro de Gargola le hablo seriamente a la niña.

-Pierre- Ahora quiero que estes muy callada, si te atreves a hacer un solo sonido te arrancare la lengua...

Hanako asintió con la cabeza conteniendo en lo posible las lagrimas y cualquier sonido que pudiese escapar, al poner un paso en el mármol blanco de la primera prisión una grave voz varonil hizo saltar al espectro y a su joven prisionera.

-Pierre... ¿que significa esto?

-Pierre- Señor Vermeer...

El desagradable espectro de gárgola se inclinò respetuosamente ante el gran juez del infierno, Vermeer de Grifo. Se trataba de un hombre bastante alto, de piel blanca cabello rubio, ojos verdes y rasgos bastante atractivos vistiendo una intimidante armadura negra con ornamentos que destellaban un brillo purpureo, era realmente un hombre apuesto pero de un porte aterrador. Hanako sin saber que pasaba solo se oculto detrás de la gran figura del espectro de Gàrgola, sin embargo su presencia rápidamente llamo la atención del juez del inframundo.

-Vermeer- ¿Qué es lo que haces con esta humana? Solo deben entrar al inframundo las almas de los condenados y los espectros...

-Pierre- Verà, señor... la señora Pandora, usted sabe me envio a buscar a ese hombre...

El espectro de gárgola se ponía cada vez mas nervioso y asustado bajo la terrible mirada del Vermeer de Grifo.

-Pierre- Y durante mi búsqueda me la han regalado, como una ofrenda...

El Juez de la estrella celeste de la Nobleza levantaba una ceja mientras cruzaba los brazos en una actitud desconfiada ante las historias del espectro de gárgola.

-Vermeer- Así que en lugar de obedecer las ordenes de la Señora Pandora pierdes el tiempo con tus perversiones... Ahora verás lo que significa desobedecer una orden de la señora Pandora...

El siniestro hombre de ojos verdes levantò sus manos a la altura del pecho y con una retorcida mueca de placer hizo flotar por los aires al espectro de gárgola como si colgara de una cuerda invisible.

-Vermeer- ¡Marioneta Cósmica!

El espectro de gárgola continuaba suspendido en los aires tomando posturas antinaturales que le resultaban sumamente dolorosas. Los dedos de sus manos se doblaban en contra de la anatomía de las articulaciones y las extremidades eran tiradas en diferentes direcciones sacando los huesos de sus sitios naturales.

-Vermeer- ¿Aun no lo localizas?

-Pierre- Aun no señor, pero AAAAGGGHHHHH me han informado que lo vieron en la región toscana hace algunos días...AAAHHHHHHH!

-Vermeer. Y en lugar de ir a reclutarlo como se te ha ordenado vuelves aquí... con una mocosa para tus asquerosas depravaciones...

Los huesos del espectro de gárgola crujían con las horrendas posturas y desarticulaciones que sufría por la invisible fuerza que lo suspendía en el aire mientras su rostro se deformaba en muecas de dolor.

-Vermeer- Deberia hacerte pedazos... eres un inútil...

Hanako miraba aterrorizada la escena, ese era ciertamente el infierno y como era de esperarse solo podría haber personas atroces habitando ese condenado lugar, pero a pesar de ello su corazón le pesaba ver el terrible sufrimiento del espectro de gárgola apresado por los hilos invisibles de la marioneta cósmica de Vermeer. Desesperada y presa del terror Hanako apretó los puños y solto un grito de dolor, miedo, e impotencia, junto con una especie de onda expansiva que se fue extendiendo a su alrededor e hizo cimbrar los muros de la primera prisión. Vermeer no pudo pasar desapercibido semejante detalle.

-Vermeer- ¿De donde has sacado a esta niña, Pierre?

El espectro de grifo miro detenidamente a la pequeña que apenas estaba vestida con un miserable atuendo, descalza y desgreñada parecía sacada de un lote de esclavos, sin embargo era obvio que no se trataba de una niña ordinaria, podía sentir en ella una fuerza cósmica poco habitual, además que debajo de toda esa mugre y harapos se escondían facciones hermosas e imponentes. El juez del inframundo por fin bajò al maltrecho espectro de Gárgola que doliéndose de sus multiples lesiones apenas y podía ponerse en pie.

-Vermeer- Anda, apresúrate a buscar a ese hombre o esta vez te cortare en rebanadas...

Pierre de gárgola con disgusto se alejo rabioso y adolorido del lugar para cumplir las ordenes de Pandora, su reciente adquisición ya la consideraba perdida al dejarla en manos del poderoso juez del inframundo, todo había sido una gran perdida de tiempo, dinero y ahora también unos huesos rotos.

-Vermeer- ¡Hey tu! ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hanako- Ha..Hanako, señor

-Vermeer- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para caer en manos del asqueroso de Pierre?

-Hanako- Mi familia, me vendió, señor

-Vermeer- Tipico de los humanos... no son mas que seres mezquinos y egoístas. Vender a su propia sangre... ¿Sabes lo que Pierre pensaba hacer contigo?

La niña agito la cabeza en negación, aun era muy inocente para imaginar el nivel de crueldad al que son capaces de llegar muchos seres que no deberían ser llamados "humanos".

-Vermeer- Es mejor que no lo sepas. Estas en el Infierno, Hanako, el lugar donde las almas de los pecadores, criminales y toda la mezquindad de la humanidad viene a sufrir castigo eterno. Y ahora tu... que eres inocente tu familia te ha enviado a este lugar sin importarles las atrocidades de las que pudieses ser objeto.

Miro de arriba a abajo a la pequeña que aparte de harapienta su pálida piel exponía varias heridas y moretones en distintos estados de evolución.

-Vermeer- Aunque con solo verte puedo inferir que desde que abriste los ojos has conocido el infierno a tu manera. Esta humanidad que enriquece al mezquino y azota al mas inocente e indefenso. ¡Hanako! Ya cruzaste las puertas del infierno y aquí no hay nadie que le interese ayudarte, abandona la esperanza de salir de este lugar! Elige... Vaga eternamente hasta que las Moiras corten el hilo de tu vida y sea tu turno de ser juzgada... o sígueme y prepárate para que obtengas tu venganza...


	16. Chapter 16

La niña japonesa siguió al imponente espectro de Grifo, bajo su sombra recorrio todos y cada uno de los círculos del infierno, vio con sus inocentes ojos el lamento de las almas en cada prisión, en cada malabolgue, bajando por cada terrible sitio donde ninguna alma tan pura e inocente debería pasar, sin embargo ese había sido el destino de la hija ilejitima del famoso samurái. Cuando por fin llegaron a la tercera esfera infernal Ptolomea, Vermeer de Grifo decidio comprobar sus sospechas. Llevo a Hanako a un gran salón donde se exhibían gran variedad de armas de diferentes orígenes gran juez del infierno se despojo de su Surplice .

-Vermeer- Ahora, quiero que me muestres que vale la pena que te haya arrancado de las garras de Pierre, elige el arma que desees... te vas a enfrentar a mi, pero no temas será en lo posible un encuentro justo.

Laniña comenzó a camina alrededor del salón mirando cuidadosamente la colección de armas del espectro de Grifo. En una de las esquinas en una especie de altar una brillante espada japonesa llamo poderosamente la atención de Hanako.

-Vermeer- Buena elección...

Haciendole un ademan de aprobación Hanako tomo la pesada espada del estante. Nunca había tenido una de verdad en sus manos, siempre había entrenado solamente con espadas de madera, la katana era inmensamente mas pesada que su vieja espada de bambu, pero la sensación de empuñar la hermosa espada hizo saltar el corazón de la pequeña asi que la desemvaino y se puso en posición frente al espectro de Grifo quien tomo otra espada y comenzó a atacar a la niña. Vemeer sonreía complacido ante los hábiles y elegantes movimientos de la chiquilla, podía ver en sus ojos un brillo de ferocidad que solo se puede ver en los verdaderos guerreros, y aunque obviamente contenia sus fuerzas no podía negar que la habilidad de la niña eran especial... tenia potencial, mucho potencial.

-Vermeer- Impresionante... veo que no has llegado a este lugar por casualidad. Joven Hanako, desde hoy te tomaré como aprendiz... servirás en cuerpo y alma al señor Hades, Rey del inframundo.

La niña se arrodillo ante el alto espectro de Grifo entregándole respetuosamente la katana al mero estilo de los samurái de la época antigua.

-Vermeer-Conserva la espada.

Muy escasas veces había recibido regalos en su corta vida, pocas veces había sido objeto de respeto y honor, solo su madre, su primer maestro Kenshin y ahora el espectro de Grifo le daban un lugar y una senda. Asi que envainando la espada y juro lealtad a su Sensei y a Hades.

Pronto fue conocido que el juez de la tercera esfera infernal había tomado un aprendiz, aunque la identidad de este era un misterio para el resto de la milicia infernal. Vermeer estaba muy complacido con la gran habilidad de su pupila solo habían pasado tres años y Hanako ya estaba lista para formar parte de las filas del ejercito infernal y recibir una de las 108 masei.

Cierta ocasión el espectro de Grifo discutia con Pandora sobre la surplice que debería recibir su protegida, ya que era todo el orgullo del poderoso espectro, además de que le era completamente devota a èl por ser su maestro, incluso podría afirmarse que lo era mas que a Pandora o al mismo Hades.

-Vermeer- Señora Pandora, Hanako ya casi ha completado su entrenamiento...

-Pandora- ¡Otra vez lo mismo, Vermeer!... ¡ni lo pienses! Ya he decidido desde hace tiempo a quien entregarle la surplice de Garuda...

-Vermeer- Hanako cubre todos los requisitos...además ese inútil de Pierre ha tardado 6 años sin poder convencer a ese hombre de unirse a nuestro ejercito...

-Pandora- ¡Como si te importara, Vermeer!... lo que en realidad te molesta es que no considere a tu pupila para la estrella celeste de la Valentía. Si Hanako toma la Surplice de Garuda no seria mas que tu marioneta... si, Hanako es poderosa, pero no tiene carácter, es demasiado blanda y esos ideales románticos del Bushido... es demasiado infantil. No puedo darle a una chiquilla boba el puesto de juez del infierno.

El santo de Grifo apretaba los puños ofendido, sobre todo porque todo lo que decía la hermana de Hades era verdad, Tener a Hanako como juez del infierno le daría a èl el doble de poder, sin embargo era real... Hanako no tenia verdadera esencia de espectro y eso no pasaba desapercibido para la astuta Pandora.

-Pandora- Además, Vermeer... Suikyo ya no podrá mas negarse a nuestro llamado. Tengo una oferta que ya no será capaz de rechazar... en tres días estará vistiendo la surplice de Garuda y estaremos listos para el despertar del señor Hades.

-Vermeer- Con todo respeto, Señorita Pandora. Pero no creo que un santo de Athena sea el adecuado para ser un juez del inframundo...

-Pandora- ¿Dudas de mis decisiones, Vermeer? Ese hombre, Suikyo de Copa es el indicado... y no te preocupes por Hanako, ella puede tomar la Surplice de Ker, la estrella celeste de la Destrucción, será la guardiana de las Malabolgues, un rango muy alto, solo por debajo de los jueces del infierno... así que no podrás quejarte...

El espectro de Grifo salio furioso de Giudecca. Meses de negociación a la basura... Ahora tendrían que conformarse con la surplice de Ker y no conforme con ello tedria que soportar tener a un ex santo de Athena vistiendo el ropaje sagrado que hubiese querido para su pupila. Una vez dentro de su residencia en Ptolomea su brillante alumna lo recibió respetuosa y servilmente.

-Hanako- Bienvenido, Sensei

La chica se arrodillo inclinando su frente al piso, la chica ya era completamente diferente a cuando llego a Ptolomea, estaba bastante mas alta, muy bella, siempre majestuosa en sus elegantes kimonos rojos. El espectro de Grifo le hizo una seña a su alumna para que se pusiera en pie y luego se dirigio a uno de los grandes sillones de la estancia.

-Hanako- Sensei, ha llegado este pergamino desde Giudecca. Pandora Dono lo ha enviado para mi...

El espectro de Grifo extendió la mano para que su pupila le entregara la carta.

"Hojo Hanako:

Es conocido que tu, la ilustre pupila de Vermeer de Grifo, Estrella Celeste de la Nobleza, Juez del inframundo y encargado del juicio de los mortales en la primera prisión del infierno estas apunto de concluir el duro entrenamiento impartido por tu honorable maestro. Es por eso que todos tus esfuerzos serán recompensados.

Es voluntad de mi Hermano, el gran señor Hades, Dios del inframundo que dignamente te unas al glorioso ejercito de las 108 Masei, como Hanako de Ker, estrella celeste de la destrucción, Guardiana de las Malabolgues y comandante de la tercera legion de estrellas terrestres.

Debido al pronto despertar de mi amado hermano, el dios Hades, requiero que la prueba de lealtad sea realizada a la brevedad para tenerte comandando gloriosamente la legión de espectros en la próxima guerra santa. Informa a la brevedad a tu maestro para que juntos llenen de honor y gloria a nuestro gran amo y señor.

Atentamente

Pandora Heinstein"

El espectro de grifo arrugo con rabia el pergamino lanzándolo lejos de ahí con furia y frustración.

-Hanako- Disculpeme por favor, Sensei... no logre conseguir la Surplice de Garuda como usted hubiera querido.

Dijo la nipona inclinándose ante el hombre de ojos rodo los ojos fastidiado de la excesiva formalidad de su alumna. Tras levantarse violentamente del asiento se dirigio hacia la puerta de salida de la estancia.

-Vermeer- Tendremos que prepararte para la prueba... no me decepciones Hanako

-Hanako- No, Sensei.

Pocos días después, tal y como dijo Pandora, Pierre de Gargola regreso al inframundo seguido de Suikyo, el ex Santo de Plata de Copa, rápidamente se organizo una ceremonia en Giudecca donde se le entrego la Surplice de Garuda al antiguo caballero Ateniense que tras un solemne juramente prometio fidelidad al dios del Inframundo y ser èl mismo quien cortaría la cabeza de Athena en la cercana guerra santa ante las miradas desconfiada no solo de Vermeer de Grifo, sino de un gran numero de los integrantes del ejército infernal.

Al dia siguiente de la ceremonia de entrega de la estrella celeste de la valentía, Vermeer tomò a su pupila y la trasporto al mundo de los humanos... a un lugar muy conocido para la bella jovencita del kimono rojo.

-Vermeer- Lista para probar tu lealtad...

-Hanako- Lista, Sensei...

Con un movimiento de sus manos el espectro de Griffo materializo la hermosa katana con la que probò la valia de la chica nipona el primer dia que llego l infierno.

-Vermeer- Tienes que matar a todos los miembros de tu familia, y destruir todo su legado

Dijo ofreciéndole el brillante acero que destellaba en todas direcciones con la luz de la luna. La jovencita abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar lo aberrante que era la prueba de lealtad. Asi que dudo en tomar la espada...

-Vermeer- Esas estúpidas dudas, tu inútil sentimentalismo es lo que te hizo perder la surplice de Garuda...

Los ojos de Hanako comenzaron a empañarse con lagrimas...

-Vermeer- ¡Tu me juraste lealtad! ¿o es que pretendes desobedecerme?...dime, ¿Qué dice el Bushido de la lealtad?

-Hanako- Un perro sin dueño vaga libre. Pero el halcón de un Daimyo vuela mas alto...

-Vermeer-...Solo hay una lealtad superior a la del samurái hacia su Daimyo: La del Daimyo a sus súbditos.

La chica tomo con su temblorosa mano la espada.

-Vermeer: ¿Qué hizo esa gente de tus años mas tiernos? humillaciones, maltratos, aun mientras tu les daban tu amor y agradecimiento... ellos te vendieron... te entregaron a un moustro sin importar lo que pudo haber hecho de ti que vales mil veces mas que todos ellos... te vendieron como un objeto, mancillaron tu honor...

-Hanako- La ofensa es como un buen Haiku: puede ignorarse, desconocerse o borrarse, pero nunca puede ser olvidada.

El espectro de Grifo sonreía al ver el brillo metálico iluminando el rostro de su discípula mientras empuñaba la katana.

-Hanako- La muerte no es eterna, el deshonor si.

Dijo mientras encendia la espada con sus fantasmales llamas azules.

-Vermeer- Bien dicho...

Asi fue que la joven de kimono escarlata se alejo de su maestro rumbo a la gran mansión en la que vivio por 5 años de su vida. Toco tres veces el porton y uno de los mozos que vigilaba en la parte de arrba de la muralla trato de alumbrar a la persona que llamaba a la puerta para ver de quien se trataba.

-Hanako- Soy Hojo Hanako, y he venido a ver a mi padre

El guardia echo a reir ante lo descabellado del asunto, conocían a los hijos de su amo y ciertamente esa joven no era una de las hijas de su Amo, el famoso Hojo Ujimasa.

-Guardia- Largate de aquí, cuando el amo solicite tu presencia mandara por ti al burdel de donde perteneces.

La bastarda de la casa Hojo miro con furia al irrespetuoso guardia para luego dar un enorme salto y posicionarse como un animal salvaje en las tejas de la muralla mientras miraba fija y penetrantemente al desgraciado que se atrevio a ofender a la hija del legendario samurái. En un movimiento rápido y suave se acerco a escasos centrimetros del hombre y recogiendo la larga manga de su vestido para no ser dañada tomo de la cara al molesto hombre y luego encendio su llama azul, incendiándole la cabeza en unos segundos. El hombre agitaba las manos y piernas en espasmos agónicos de dolor que duraron unos breves instantes hasta que el cráneo y su contenido fueron reducidos a un puñado de cenizas.

Con otro gran salto la joven llego hasta la puerta principal de la gran residencia. irrumpiendo ruidosamente en medio de la noche haciendo correr a la servidumbre de la mansión.

-Hanako- Llamen a su amo... y a la bruja de Obaiin... díganles que Hanako ha vuelto a su casa.

Los sirvientes de la casa no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban y menos a lo que veian sus ojos, era verdad que la hija bastarda del amo había regresado, pero lejos de volver como la andrajosa criatura que conocieron había vuelto tan elegante y bella como una emperatriz. La noticia del regreso de la hija bastarda le cayo como un balde de agua helada a Obaiin cuando sintió la mirada acusadora de su marido ya que le había dicho que la niña había muerto tras aer por el pozo tres años atrás. Ambos bajaron incrédulos a recibir a esa que decía ser la desaparecida hija del ilustre samurái.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la estancia la imponente figura de la joven.

-Hanako- Otosan, Okasan... espero que mi repentina visita no les sea inoportuna...

El legendario Hojo Ujimasa miraba con sorpresa a la bella joven que era el vivo retrato de Sakura solo que Hanako emanaba peligro.

-Ujimasa- Hija mía, yo... creí que habías muerto...

-Hanako- En cierta manera lo estuve muerta, Otosan... tu mujer me vendió a un demonio del infierno, pero resulta que ni si quiera ese espectro pudo conmigo, y heme aquí... viva para desgracia de ustedes.

Se acerco grácilmente a los amos de la mansión y un par de alumnos del legendario guerrero se interpusieron a la joven por ordenes de Obain. Sin embargo fueron reducidos a cenizas con un par de bolas de fuego que disparo Hanako desde sus manos.

-Hanako- He venido a vengarme... Okasan...

Se abalanzo contra su madrastra tomándola del cuello y alzándola unos centímetros del piso ante la aterrada mirada de su padre y hermanos que acababan de llegar a presenciar la terrorífica escena.

Los hijos varones de Obaiin desenvainaron sus espadas y se lanzaron en contra de la maldita bastarda que frente a ellos estrangulaba a su amada madre, cosa que fue completamente inútil ya que la aprendiz del juez infernal disparo un largo y espeso rayo de flamas azules que quemo vivos a sus 7 hermanos y hermanas frente a los aterrados ojos de su padre.

-Ujimasa- Hanako, si has de cobrar venganza deberá ser conmigo que soy el culpable de todo tu sufrimiento.

Hanako ignoro las palabras del samurái sacando la espada que Vermeer le había dado momentos antes para de un par de movimientos extremadamente rápidos clavo el filo del acero en el pecho de su madrastra hasta la parte baja de su pelvis, dejando escapar por el enorme agujero parte de las vísceras de la malvada mujer que colgaban de su cuerpo escurriendo de sangre y fluidos. La joven del kimono rojo lanzo lejos el cuerpo de la odiosa madrastra justo donde yacían las cenizas de sus caprichosos hijos y se dirigió lenta y amenazante a su padre empuñando la espada que aun goteaba de carmesí.

De pronto una voz conocida resonó en la estancia haciendo que la joven se detuviera en el intento de decapitar a su propio padre.

-Yu,Rei,Jin,Gi,Meiyo,Chugo,Makoto...

La chica giro su miada hacia el hombre que recitaba los siete valores de la senda del guerrero.

-Kenshin- Rei... compasión...Meiyo... Honor... Hanako Chan tu no eres una asesina.

-Hanako- He venido a esta casa con el único objetivo de destruirlo todo, essta familia y su legado. A ti que fuiste mi maestro te perdono la vida... Rei..Compasión. A ti... mi "querido" padre te doy la oportunidad de morir con honor.

Le dijo entregándole la espada que traía en la mano para que el famoso samurái muriera con honor. El hombre tomo la espada de manos de su hija y arrodillado frente a ella realizo el seppuku (o hara-kiri) hundiendo la ardiente espada en sus entrañas y muriendo con honor. Cuando el legendario samura dejo de existir la guerrera de llamas azules incendio con su fuego toda la mansión de su padre y con ella todos los que aun habitaban la construcción. Al abandonar el edificio en llamas Vermeer de Grifo la esperaba con una sonrisa triunfal y a sus pies la caja de la Surplice de Ker que se abrió rápidamente para que su contenido cubriera el cuerpo de la recién iniciada espectro de Hades.

-Vermeer- Te saludo, Hanako de Ker, Estrella celeste de la destrucción.


	17. Chapter 17

Hanako se levanto del piso limpiando con el dorso de su mano derecha el delgado hilo de sangre que escurría de su comisura labial. Una vez en pie se despojo de las piezas de la surplice de Merope que estaba totalmente destrozada, elevo su cosmos y de entre las tinieblas de la noche las piezas de la surplice de Ker se fueron posando en cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, se trataba de un ropaje que cubría bastante mas área corporal, inclusive la parte inferior de la cara solo exponiendo los bellos ojos de la nipona que contrastaba con lo sombrio de los ornamentos de los que destacaban una gran cornamenta, colmillos y un par de alas que emergían de su espalda, todo le daba un conjunto bastante aterrador.

Los ojos de Aisha y de Samira casi se salen de sus orbitas al conocer la verdadera identidad de la nipona, ante la mirada de odio del santo de Orion quien al parecer ya estaba enterado.

-Albert: ¡Vaya!¿Que tenemos aquí? pero si es la perra de Hades...

Dogan quien estaba poseído por el espíritu de Apolo sonreía emocionado al ver la mujer vistiendo su verdadera surplice.

-Dogan- Con que una estrella celeste... una surplice alada, una masei de alto rango... esto va a ser interesante, en una noche tomare la vida de un santo de oro de Athena y una estrella celeste de Hades... ¡mi poder es supremo!

Grito el anciano poseído mientras lanzaba ataques de energía contra la espectro de Ker que apenas lograba esquivarlos, mientras contraatacaba lanzándole bolas de fuego, cada vez mas grandes y cada vez a mayor velocidad.

-Aisha- Increíble... esa es...

-Albert: Esa maldita zorra es capaz de moverse a la velocidad de la luz... todo este tiempo se estuvo conteniendo al luchar contra mi...

-Hanako- Ao Mamgano (Magma azul)

La portadora de las llamas azules lanzo un gran chorro de fuego liquido justo a la cabeza del sacerdote quien con su mano derecha contuvo el ataque del espectro femenino, pero la astuta jamponesa utilizando su gran velocidad se acerco a pocos centímetros del sacerdote poseído y le lanzo una gran bola de fuego en medio del pecho y abdomen, con lo que consiguió derribar al sacerdote.

Aphrodite quien no había perdido por completo la consciencia podía ver la borrosa figura obscura de la joven Hanako lanzando llamas desde sus manos, y podía sentir arder su cosmos a niveles insospechados y contra ella un enorme y hostil cosmos que luchaba contra la nipona.

-Aphrodite-(en sus pensamientos) Un cosmos... no es Kali, es agresivo y dominante, infinito e imponente... pero lo noto incompleto, no es una encarnación, por lo tanto no tendrá todo su poder... tal vez podamos detenerlo...

El viejo poseído se retorcia por el ardor de las quemaduras y sin darse cuenta soltó el pequeño frasco resultado de las profundas quemaduras que le había causado la de Ker que rodo por varios metros.

Mientras las pleyades y el santo de orion se abalanzaban para recuperar el jugo que rodaba en el suelo de la cueva el ex santo de Athena se admiro del gran poder de la de Ker.

-Albert- Esa maldita zorra ha conseguido herirlo... a Dogan que esta en posecion de Apolo. Pero moriras y regresaras al infierno a donde perteneces pero para ser castigada...

Se decía a si mismo en pensamientos Albert mientras logro recoger el pequeño frasco dorado para desgracia de las guerreras de Alcione y Electra sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la espectro de Ker en su batalla contra santo plateado se sentía sumamente humillado por la japonesa, su piedad era para el una burla. Un golpe seco en su costado y una peligrosa estocada que apenas logro parar con su espada lo sacaron de su ensoñación. Se trataba de la espadachina zurda de Alcione quien le atacaba nuevamente con el fin de recuperar el jugo de la estrella de los elíseos.

-Samira- ¡Tu pelea es contra nosotras! ¿no te distraigas!

-Aisha- ¡Tunder punch!

El ataque especial de la de los rizos negros tumbo a su gemelo logrando que este soltara el pequeño frasco que rodo por varios metros mientras el santo de orion continuaba arrodillado sosteniendo su costado y esta vez Aisha logro apoderarse del jugo. Sin embargo no había sido en vano, el Caballero de plata alcanzo a herir con su espada el hombro izquierdo de Samira al jundir hasta la empuñadura su espada en el cuerpo de la mujer del Hijab y el sable plateado.

Cuando Aisha giro los ojos hacia su compañera los ojos se le empañaron de lagrigas de ira, Samira al igual que ella había sido una verdadera y fiel guerrera celeste del cumulo de las Pléyades, fiel y honorable, fría y hábil, y ahora estaba malherida y con su hombro izquierdo totalmente inutilizado.

-Aisha- Samira!

-Samira- Dejame! debes acabar con Orion! cumplir con la profecía es el único objetivo que hayamos vuelto al mundo...

Aisha Choco sus puños para sacar nuevamente chispas y relámpagos mientras se acercaba a su gemelo quien se dolía por un profundo corte en su costado justo igual al que Ganesh le había hecho a ella poco tiempo atrás.

-Aisha- Hermano... ¿por que has hecho esto?

-Albert- Porque el dios Apolo me prometio traer a la vida a nuestro padre si lográbamos conseguir el néctar de los elíseos. Ya perdi a mi amado padre por tu causa una vez y no pienso privarme de su amor otra vez por tu culpa...

-Aisha- Hermano... Apolo te ha engañado... los dioses no traen a la vida a los hombres, el solo te ha utilizado, henos aquí, hermanos de la misma sangre, peleando a muerte y te aseguro que no importa quien venza nuestro padre no regresara del otro mundo.

-Albert- Yo lucho por el, yo creo en la palabra del dios Apolo... y tu Aisha ¿Por quien luchas?

-Aisha- Por la Kumari Kali...

-Albert- Sabias que lo que quiere tu Kumari es que ese hombre que yace ahí (Señalando a Afrodita) ¿despierte a Hades? y esa mujer que lucha con Dogan... aun tiene un motivo aun peor que el de tu Kumari...

Aisha negaba con la cabeza, no era posible que Kali desease el despertar del rey del inframundo, eso siempre traía muerte y devastación, debía tratarse de un engaño de Albert para confundirla

-Aisha- Mientes

-Albert- Hermana, estamos a tiempo... dame el néctar de los elíseos y si se lo etregamos a Apolo el nos devolbera a nuestro padre. Si Dogan, tu y yo atacamos a Hanako la mataremos fácilmente y después remataremos al santo de oro, y estaremos los tres juntos... como antes...

-Samira- No lo escuches! Aisha, debes confiar...

-Kali- Aisha! Tu juraste servir al bien, debes confiar en mi...

-Albert- Cuando Hades comience a asesinar inocentes deberas saber que pudiste evitarlo todo y además de recuperar a papà...

Aisha se acerco mas a su hermano que sangraba profusamente del abomen arrodillado presionando su herida tratando de lograr hemostasia, y con la otra mano hacia le pedia a su gemela el frasco del preciado elixhir... La de los ojos violeta lloraba abundantes lagrimas y poco a poco acerco la mano a su gemelo quien sonreía leve y triunfalmente de lograr convencer a la portadora del rayo.

-Samira- Aisha! no!

Cuando ambas manos de los gemelos se tomaron un enorme rayo salio desde la mano de la Gemela mayor que atravesó todo el cuerpo de su hermano causando un fuerte ruido de relámpago que hizo estremecer toda la cueva. Debido a la gran descarga eléctrica propinda por la Pléyade de electra el ritmo cardiaco del santo de Orion se detuvo casi instantáneamente, cayendo parciamlente calcinado despidiendo delgadas columnas de humo de su cuerpo.

Aisha- Dya Maiju... yo sere fiel pase lo que pase


	18. Chapter 18

La guerrera de Electra derramo un par de cristalinas lagrimas tras haber matado a su propio hermano que ahora yacia parcialmente carboniciado por el rayo eléctrico que le descargo desde su mano, giro su cabeza hacia su compañera Samira quien también sangraba profusamente con la herida que le había atestado el caballero de Orion en su hombro izquierdo. Cuando se acerco a ella sus manos temblaron de impotencia y sin saber que hacer para ayudarla.

-Samira- Dejame, Aisha, estoy muriendo...

-Aisha- No seas idiota, te pondrás bien...

Con mucho cuidado sacó la espada de Orion y tras desgarrar una parte de sus ropas Aisha vendo bien el hombro de su compañera y luego la arrastró del manantial donde se encontraba Kali arrodillada tosiendo y respirando con dificuoltad.

-Aisha- Dya Maiju! ¿esta bien?

-Kali- Estoy bien Aisha... Cuida a Samira ¿Recuperaste el néctar de los Eliseos?

La guerrera de los rizos negros le entrego el pequeño frasco a la niña diosa quien nuevamente cayo arrodillada tosiendo sangre.

-Aisha- Es el veneno de la sangre del caballero de Piscis... no lo había notado pero nos ha debilitado a todos, en especial a usted, Dya Maiju...

-Kali- Puedo resistirlo, ahora todo depende de Hanako y del caballero de Piscis...

La guerrera de Electra examinaba la terrible herida de su compañera y con las ultimas palabras de la diosa niña miro hacia donde yacìa ensangrentado e inmóvil en santo dorado y la lucha de la japonesa contra el poseído sacerdote Dogan quien acertaba varios golpes cotra Hanako haciéndola caer boca abajo en unas duras y filosas rocas.

La joven espectro de Ker apenas y lograba moverse tratándose de incorporar cuando una fuerza invisible la suspendio en el aire dejándola de frente y con los brazos extendidos frente al viejo Dogan que irradiaba un cosmos dorado y sus ojos estaban completamente en blanco presa de la posesión de Apolo.

-Dogan- Un alto mando del ejercito infernal... supongo que tu nivel no es muy diferente al de un juez del inframundo...

Se acerco lentamente a la espectro y de un tiron arranco la careta que cubria la parte inferior del rostro de Hanako.

-Dogan- Un bello rostro no debe ser cubierto con ese espantoso casco... no cabe duda que los demonios tienen una apariencia seductora.

La tomo del rostro e hizo que recorriera por el cuerpo de la joven una onda de cosmos en forma de aros que rodearon las extremidades de Hanako para luego apretarlas sin piedad y tirar en todas direcciones fracturando varios huesos y dislocando las articulaciones del codo izquierdo y cadera derecha de forma brusca haciendo gritar de dolor a la joven espectro.

-Dogan- quiero ver tu rostro azotado por cada uno de mis golpes... ¿me pregunto si los espectros de Hades también lloran?

Hanako apretó los ojos y los dientes para evitar a toda costa mostrar su sufrimiento al desgraciado sacerdote que la torturaba por mero placer.

En su somnolencia, Aphrodite escuchaba a lo lejos los quejidos y gritos de dolor de la japonesa, levanto la cabeza hacia la fuente de sonido y apenas y pudo distinguir a borrosa y pequeña figura de Hanako siendo torturada por el infame Dogan. La respiración del santo de Oro se torno aun mas pesada y a un ritmo mayor, tocó con su mano la profunda herida que la extraña ave le había hecho en uno de sus centros vitales y poco a poco se fue incorporando mientras hacia arder mas y mas su cosmos.

Las sorprendidas, Kali, Samira y Aisha miraban como el hermoso santo de Piscis se fue poniendo en pie tambaleante mientras su enorme y agresivo cosmos inundaba cada vez mas la cueva. De repente, una oleada de rosas azules atravesaron el aire dirigiéndose hacia el representante de Apolo, sacándolo de su concentración. Sin embargo ninguna de las rosas de Aphrodite habían logrado atravesar su objetivo.

-Dogan- ¡Vaya! pero si sigues vivo... aunque no por mucho tiempo, según veo...

-Aphrodite- ¡Rosas Demoniacas Reales!

Una nube de rosas rojas se abalanzó contra el sacerdote poseído quien con un movimiento de ambos brazos rechazo el ataque del caballero de oro dejando caer a una malherida Hanako al suelo.

-Dogan- Patético... ¿esto es el poder de un santo de oro? Esa mujer me dio una mejor batalla que tu, bastardo afeminado... ¡quítate de mi camino!...

-Aphrodite- Deberás pasar sobre mi si pretendes dar un paso mas...

-Dogan- No me hagas reir... oh, ya veo...¡Un caballero de oro protegiendo una Masei de Hades?

El sueco empuño varias rosas rojas entre sus dedos y elevó su cosmos adoptando su elegante posición de ataque.

-Aphrodite- ¡Rosas demoniacas Reales!

El anciano rechazò nuevamente las rosas del santo de oro con solo un movimiento de su mano ante los aterrorizados ojos de las guerreras Pléyades y Kali. Hanako respiraba agónicamente, apenas logrando moverse debido a las múltiples fracturas en sus extremidades.

-Dogan- Esa maldita Zorra ha alterado el tiempo y el espacio, sin su intervención en esta era yo, Apolo ya me habría apoderado del néctar de los Elieos para matar a Athena y evitaría el despertar de Hades y Poseidon... pero esa mujer...

Aphrodite fruncio el seño con extrañeza, no entendia muy bien de que se trataba todo, y de cualquier forma no le importaba, en su ardiente corazón solo impotaba proteger a esa criatura que sin darse cuenta le había robado el alma, El sacerdote poseído se lanzo contra el santo de oro y de un golpe lo mando a volar varios metros a la distancia haciéndolo estrellarse contra una de las estalactitas de la cueva. Al mismo tiempo Dogan materializo con su cosmos una especie de lanza dorada con la que pretendía atravesar la cabeza de Hanako.

-Dogan- ¡Has ofendido a los dioses! ¡que la furia de Hades y Chronos caigan sobre ti!

La joven japonesa cerro fuerte los ojos esperando el golpe fatal cuando de pronto una ráfaga dorada alumbrò como un flash la cueva, Dogan clavo con todas sus fuerzas la lanza en el rostro de la japonesa, sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa a encontrar bajo la punta de su arma rosas... solo rosas rojas, empapadas de rocio que sapicaba brillando cual diamentes en todas direcciones. Sorprendido mirò hacia todos lados encontrando a la espectro de Ker junto a las guerreras Pléyades y la Kumari varios metros lejos de él. Asi que al intentar abalanzarse contra ella algo como un muro invisible le impidió dar un paso mas, y era por que sus fuerzas y cosmos se habían debilitado de golpe acompañado de una horrible sensación de opresión en el pecho.

Al bajar su mirada palideció al encontrar una rosa blanca profundamente clavada en su corazón al mismo tiempo notar que a su alrededor se encontraba rodeado de rosas... muchas rosas... El astuto santo dorado no pretendía matarlo con sus ataques momentos antes, lo que pretendía era llenar la cueva con rosas y asi lograr la ventaja. Cuando fue consiente de la trampa de Piscis notò que de las gotas de rocio que flotaban en el aire y las que salpicaban bellamente el mar de petalos carmesí se fue materializando el mortifero caballero de mirada celeste.

-Aphrodite- Una rosa blanca... no podrás sacarla de tu pecho... esa rosa blanca succiona hasta la ultima gota de tu sangre y cuando se torne roja... tu morirás. ¿Sabes por que me llaman el mas temible de los 12 santos de oro? es por causa de esa rosa blanca, es el único ataque entre los santos de Athena que garantiza la muerte del contrincante. Y ahora, tu Dogan aun en posesión de un dios sentirás la agonía de la rosa sangrienta...

El malvado sacerdote cayo a espaldas entre las flores de piscis retorciéndose entre espasmos que le causaba el terrible dolor que le producia el tallo incrustado en su pecho y vomitando sangre a borbotones a causa de la tremenda toxicidad que suponía tener al santo de los peces herido muy cerca de èl. Al mismo tiempo Aphrodite noto como su vista se fue nublando aun mas, y comenzaba el mismo a toser sangre a causa de su propio veneno. Los accesos de tos se tornaron tan violentos haciéndolo caer de rodillas y después boca abajo presa de las heridas y la toxicidad.

Kali rápidamente elevo su cosmos haciendo que las inscripciones luminosas de su piel fueran trepando desde sus pies hasta su cabeza, sus ojos se tornaron blancos y su voz cambio a una mucho mas grave y profunda.

-Kali- Que este preciado néctar cure tus heridas, el oráculo me manda que seas tu, Hanako de Ker estrella celeste de la destrucción quien reciba los dones de la estrella de los Eliseos para cumplir el destino que la gran voluntad ha escrito para la humanidad...

Dijo la deidad mientras colocaba un par de las frgantes gotas del néctar en los labios de la nipona.

-Hanako- Kumari Sama... yo no... no soy digna...

En su mente recitaba como una de tantas veces el credo del samurái...

No tengo parientes, Yo hago que la Tierra y el Cielo lo sean.

No tengo hogar, Yo hago que el Tan Tien lo sea.

No tengo poder divino, Yo hago de la honestidad mi poder divino.

No tengo medios, Yo hago mis medios de la docilidad.

No tengo poder mágico, Yo hago de mi personalidad mi poder mágico.

No tengo cuerpo, Yo hago del estoicismo mi cuerpo.

No tengo ojos, Yo hago del relámpago mis ojos.

No tengo oídos, Yo hago de mi sensibilidad mis oídos.

No tengo extremidades, Yo hago de la rapidez mis extremidades.

No tengo leyes, Yo hago de mi auto-defensa mis leyes.

No tengo estrategia, Yo hago de lo correcto para matar y de lo correcto para restituir la vida mi estrategia.

No tengo ideas, Yo hago de tomar la oportunidad de antemano mis ideas.

No tengo milagros, Yo hago de las leyes correctas mis milagros.

No tengo principios, Yo hago de la adaptabilidad a todas las circunstancias mis principios.

No tengo tácticas, Yo hago del vacío y la plenitud mis tácticas.

No tengo talento, Yo hago que mi astucia sea mi talento.

No tengo amigos, Yo hago de mi mente mi amiga.

No tengo enemigos, Yo hago del descuido mi enemigo.

No tengo armadura, Yo hago de la benevolencia mi armadura.

No tengo castillo, Yo hago de mi mente inamovible mi castillo.

No tengo espada, Yo hago de mi mente mi espada.

Flashback

Los días pasaban y todos se fueron acostumbrando rápidamente al nuevo espectro de Garuda, Suikyo. Era en verdad un hombre fuerte y recio, digno de respeto entre los subordinados y aunque Vermeer no confiaba en el, rápidamente se fue adaptando a su presencia. durante las reuniones con Pandora se trataban los planes y estrategias para tomar el santuario, reuniones a las que acudían solamente los mas altos rangos del ejército del inframundo. Vermeer siempre acompañado de su silenciosa pupila, la espectro de Ker quien según planes del espectro de grifo y ella y su batallón serian perfectos para irrumpir el santuario y no el comandado por Suikyo como Pandora y el mismo Garuda sugerían.

-Vermeer- creo que es algo ilógico que en el frente se envié a un juez del inframundo, lo ideal seria enviar un comandante y los tres jueces ser la ultima barrera.

-Pandora-¿Propones algo diferente, Vermeer?.

-Vermeer- Hanako podría irrumpir como primer atacante con su legión de 25 estrellas terrestres.

-Suikyo- Considero que es mejor un ataque más discreto, con menos soldados y comandados por alguien que conozca bien el territorio enemigo.

-Vermeer- O algún impostor que llegue a prevenir a los santos de Athena...

-Pandora- Vermeer, ¿sigues molesto por lo mismo? Ya deberías haber aceptado lo que he decidido. tu pupila no esta calificada para ser juez del inframundo y considero que tampoco esta lista para comandar fuera de los dominios del infierno.

La sombría mujer de ojos violeta miro hacia donde se encontraba la de Ker bajo la sombra del de Grifo con su aterradora surplice alada contrastando con su bello e infantil rostro.

-Pandora- Hanako, ¿Cuántas misiones has comandado fuera del infierno?

La joven espectro de Ker se inclinó ante la dama de negro para responderle.

-Hanako- ninguna, Pandora Dono...

La hermana de Hades sonrió mirando con ironía al de Grifo.

-Hanako- pero... He investigado sobre las entradas secretas, los puntos fuertes y débiles de los santos dorados. Conozco de estrategia, Pandora Dono.

La dama de negro levanto la ceja al escuchar a la recién nombrada comandante.

-Hanako- en la cuarta casa, la casa de cáncer se puede abrir un portal desde el inframundo, eso nos podría evitar irrumpir desde la entrada principal, así evitaríamos la primera barrera que son los santos de bronce y plata, además de las casas de Aries, tauro y Géminis. Claro que es posible que nos puedan atacar desde la retaguardia...por lo que consideró que debería haber dos grupos, uno que entre desde cáncer y el segundo desde la entrada principal.

La joven japonesa movía la maqueta del santuario para ilustrar a los jueces del infierno y a Pandora su propuesta de estrategia.

-Hanako- podemos irrumpir en la entrada principal, como una distracción y después atacar por sorpresa desde cáncer.

-Pandora- ¿un portal desde la casa de cáncer?

-Hanako- así es, Pandora Dono, la casa de cáncer es un portal al Yomotzu, pero para que nosotros, los espectros podamos pasar, debe ser activado por el cosmos de Hades Sama cuando haya despertado, existen múltiples escritos, documentos antiguos que mencionan este portal...

-Pandora- Suikyo...¿tu sabias de la existencia de esa entrada?

-Suikyo- No, señorita Pandora...

-Pandora- Vaya que es talentosa tu alumna, Vermeer... Hanako quiero un informe completo sobre esa entrada y el resto de posibles accesos al santuario, preséntate con el juez De Garuda para armar una estrategia. Vermeer voy a requerir de ti y de Wyvern en la retaguardia, protegiendo al señor Hades.

La japonesa se inclinó ante la dama de negro y luego se retiró junto a su maestro rumbo a Ptolomea.

-Vermeer- Hanako, no confío en ese hombre, Suikyo... Tu me vas a informar todo sobre el, estoy seguro que es un espía de Athena.

-Hanako- Así será, Sensei...

La estrella celeste de la destrucción se puso humilde y respetuosamente a las ordenes del juez de Garuda, entregándole el informe solicitado por Pandora. Sin embargo el juez de Garuda se limitaba a revisar las propuestas de estrategia de la de Ker y le pedía que se retirara. A Hanako le ofendia sobremanera la actitud de Suikyo, además que se fue corriendo el rumor de su actitud para con ella por el ejercito, haciendo que los espectros bajo el mando de la nipona cada día le tuvieran menos respeto su joven comandante, inclusive poniéndose a las ordenes del de Garuda.

-Hanako- Suikyo Dono, entiendo que no este conforme de tenerme como comandante para la misión, ni usted ni ninguno de los espectros bajo su mando y bajo el mío.

El de Garuda seguía parado frente a un gran ventanal con vista a uno de los desoladores paisajes del averno.

-Hanako- Pero... le anticipo que de seguir así nos esta condenando al fracaso. Usted no es tonto Suikyo Dono, y se ha dado cuenta que mis estrategias nos darían gran ventaja en la guerra santa, pero las deshecha una tras otra... lo que me hace pensar...

El ex santo de copa giro levemente la cabeza en dirección a la comandante Ker.

-Hanako- que las sospechas de mi Sensei son correctas, usted no ha dejado de ser Suikyo de Copa... eres un espia de Athena.

El antiguo caballero de plata sonrió divertido ante las atrevidas palabras de la joven espectro, era un gran atrevimiento levantar esas acusaciones contra uno de los tres jueces.

-Suikyo: Es lo que dice tu maestro, ¿no es asi?

-Hanako: No, lo digo yo...puedo verlo en sus ojos. Usted no comulga con el ideal de utopía de Hades Sama, no esta de acuerdo con limpiar este mundo de todos los mezquinos y crueles humanos que viven en la tierra, matándose unos a otros, blasfemando contra los dioses y contra el orden natural... usted sigue siendo fiel a Athena, tal vez engañe a todos, a Pandora Dono, pero no me engaña a mi...

El ex santo de plata sonrio sorprendido ante la aguda inteligencia de la joven Hanako.

-Suikyo- Me has atrapado, comandante. Y ahora ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Me delataras con Pandora? ¿Me asesinaras con tus llamas azules?...

La joven del kimono rojo comenzó a formar dos bolas de fuego en sus pequeñas manos mientras tomaba una posición defensiva frente al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella que le superaba por mucho en estatura y contextura muscular.

-Suikyo- No... no me mataras aunque yo no me defienda de tus ataques...

Le dijo poniendo sus manos en alto en señal de rendición ante la estrella de la destrucción.

-Suikyo- No me vas a atacar por que tu... Hanako de Ker también crees que este mundo no debe de ser arrasado por la muerte para cambiar y ser mejor... porque algo en ti murió desde que volviste vistiendo la surplice de Ker, porque el brillo de inocencia que tenían tus ojos esa noche se apago... ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Vermeer esa noche, pequeña Hanako?... o mejor dicho ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que tu alma se haya profanado así?

La joven nipona dio la vuelta violentamente dando la espalda al espectro de Garuda al tiempo que apago sus poderosas llamas azules, mientras una lagrima rodaba por su blanca mejilla.

-Suikyo- Tu eres una persona bondadosa y honorable, una legitima guerrera Samurai... Yu, Rei..

-Suikyo y Hanako- Jin, Gi, Meiyo, Chugo, Makoto...

-Suikyo- Gi... Justicia... El samurai cree en la **Justicia** , pero no en la que emana de los demás.

-Hanako- El samura cree en SU justicia. Para un samurai no existen las tonalidades de grises en lo que a justicia y honradez se refiere.

-Suikyo- Entonces, Hanako...¿ crees en la Justicia de Hades?

-Hanako- No...


	19. Chapter 19

Hanako se llevó una de sus manos al rostro para limpiar las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. El juez de Garuda frunció el ceño al mirar a la joven comandante de Ker llorando como si se tratara de una niña... pero eso era, Hanako a los ojos de Suykyo una niña, una niña inocente, víctima de las circunstancias, víctima incluso de su propio honor y lealtad hacia su maestro.

-Hanako- Durante mi infancia, desde que mi madre murió, lo único que conocí de mi familia fueron maltratos y humillaciones...Vermeer sensei me dio un lugar, un nombre, un objetivo pero...

Suikyo ladeó la cabeza en señal de interrogación.

-Hanako- Pero no puedo... desde la prueba para obtener la surplice de Ker siento que estoy traicionando algo mas grande que yo, mas grande que cualquier dios... Para obtener esta surplice tuve que asesinar a toda la familia de mi padre, a sus sirvientes y destruir por completo su mansión. Suikyo Dono... cobré venganza. Mi acero atravesó a la mujer que durante mi niñez tanto me hizo sufrir, mi padre murió como un guerrero ante la amenaza de morir humillado, pero al fin y al cabo murió, murieron mis hermanos que ni una mirada de lastima me regalaron por todos esos años, y murieron también inocentes... acabé con todo, todo lo que mi padre amó y construyó... tuve mi venganza.

Ella girò su cuerpo para quedar de frente al espectro de Garuda.

-Hanako- Pero mi alma no obtuvo paz... ahora, ahora mas que nunca tengo un dolor que no sana en medio de mi pecho. Pandora Dono y Vermeer Sensei me han dicho que Hades Sama quiere limpiar con fuego y acero el mundo, llevándose a todos los humanos crueles que han cometido tantos crímenes en contra de sus iguales, contra la madre tierra y contra los dioses. Dicen que limpiando este mundo de toda esa maldad se puede construir uno nuevo para los justos, un mundo que solo podría lograrse empezando de cero y a pesar de que habrá sacrificio de inocentes es un sacrificio justo para el bien de la mayoría.

Continuó enjugando sus lágrimas con la manga de su kimono escarlata.

-Hanako- No, simplemente no puedo estar de acuerdo con eso... no puedo ser cómplice de ello... no puedo comulgar con una ideología así... la venganza...la venganza no es la respuesta, al igual que no me dio la paz a mi, una masacre, una guerra no traerán una utopía, traerán dolor, sufrimiento como me lo han traído a mi y después un gran vacío... Matar, masacrar no va a enmendar todo lo pasado...

El espectro de Garuda sonreía enternecido por el herido corazón de la de Ker.

-Hanako- Suikyo Dono, juré ser fiel a mi Sensei pero...

-Suikyo- Un samurái cree en la Justicia...

-Hanako- Pero no en la justicia que emana de los demás... ni siquiera la que emana de un dios, sino en la propia. Mi lealtad, Suikyo Dono no está con Hades, ni con Athena, ni con Vermeer, está con la Justicia... y lo que mi conciencia me dicta es evitar que la humanidad sea arrasada. Lo que necesitan los humanos no es una oleada de muerte...

-Suikyo- ¿Y qué es lo que la humanidad necesita?, Joven Hanako

-Hanako- Piedad... piedad hacia sus iguales, hacia los justos y también para los pecadores. La piedad no nos hace débiles Suikyo Dono, la piedad es la privilegio del poderoso, es honor, humanidad, lo que nos separa de las bestias y también de los dioses... Piedad es lo que este mundo necesita... piedad por gente justa y para los pecadores... pecadores como yo...

-Suikyo- Sabias palabras comandante... eres una verdadera Samurái, y por eso te presento mis respetos; no como Suikyo de Garuda, ni como santo de Copa. Te presento mis respetos simple y llanamente como Suikyo. Será un honor pelear hombro con hombro con tal honorable guerrera para defender las causas justas y a la humanidad.

El juez del inframundo extendió la mano para que la japonesa la estrechara en señal de respeto y de una recién formada alianza.

El tiempo fue avanzando y finalmente se acordó que Suikyo comandaría un ataque frontal y que Hanako irrumpiría desde Cáncer con una legión grande de espectros, estrellas terrestres en su mayoría. Al espectro de Grifo no le gustaba nada la docilidad con la que Hanako acataba las órdenes y sugerencias del de Garuda y aunque no sospechaba una traición por parte de su alumna no confiaba en Suikyo quien podría valerse de algún tipo de lavado de cerebro que pudiese usar sobre Hanako. Después de todo la espectro de Ker era demasiado joven aun, ingenua e impresionable.

Pronto las señales de la encarnación del dios Hades se hicieron tan fuertes que ya era inevitable su regreso, había posesionado el cuerpo de Alone, el muchacho con el alma mas pura sobre la tierra. Pandora pronto se ocupó de conducirlo hacia el castillo y se redobló la guardia en los alrededores de este para la protección de recién encarnado dios del inframundo.

La llegada de los santos de Athena no se hizo esperar, dos santos de oro y uno de bronce irrumpieron en el castillo.

-Soldado- Señorita Hanako, Señor Vermeer... unos santos de Athena están en los limites del castillo.

-Vermeer- Como es posible que hayan logrado acercarse tanto? donde están las legiones que resguardan las murallas?

-Soldado- Señor... dos de ellos son caballeros dorados, han vencido a todos, soldados...

-Hanako- Sensei, permítame ir... yo los detendré...

El juez de Grifo negó con la cabeza.

-Vermeer- Aun no... necesito que estés en óptimas condiciones para la invasión al santuario.

La japonesa asintió y vio como su maestro salió tras el soldado para detener a los intrusos que pretendían irrumpir en el palacio del rey del inframundo el cual emanaba una poderosa barrera que debilitaba a todo el que fuera considerado enemigo de Hades. El espectro de grifo acudió presuroso a donde se encontraban los tres intrusos que debilitados por la barrera de Hades su poder estaba reducido al de un niño.

-Vermeer-¡Que sorpresa!. El sagrado cosmos de mi señor Hades los debió haber incitado a venir. Ustedes, presas, cayeron instantáneamente en la trampa de la cual no serán capaces de salir nunca. Para nosotros, las tropas de Hades esto es un buen presagio. Ahora mismo ustedes tres podrán brindarle a esta guerra santa un festín de sangre.

Los santos de oro se veían claramente impresionados y temerosos al encontrarse frente al imponente espectro de grifo quien tenia un nivel tan alto al de un santo de oro, potenciado con la ventaja que le daba la barrera de Hades.

-Dohko-¡ Grifo, uno de los tres jueces!

-Shion- ¡Su poder es mas grande que el de cualquier adversario que haya enfrentado nunca!

-Vermeer- ¿A dónde creen que van?

El joven santo de Pegaso se abalanzó con todas sus fuerzas en contra del juez del inframundo quien detuvo por completo el ataque del santo de bronce con solamente uno de sus dedos.

-Vermeer- ¡Que molesto!, ¿es que acaso quieres morir?

-Tenma- oh..oh.. ¡no puedo moverme!

Los caballeros de Aries y Libra rápidamente se lanzaron contra Vermeer con el fin de salvar al santo de Pegaso. El poderoso espectro de Grifo detuvo el ataque de los santos de Athena con una mano a cada uno.

Mientras, dentro del castillo la joven espectro de Ker por primera vez decidió desobedecer a su maestro y lo siguió sin que este se diera cuenta para presenciar su batalla contra los santos de Athena. Haciendo gala de sus dotes de sigilo se colocó a una distancia considerable donde podía observarlo todo sin ser descubierta tanto por su maestro como por los invasores.

-Vermeer- Si los santos de Athena son hombres así de frágiles... y mas aun uno de oro, entonces es deplorable.

Jaló a ambos hombres hasta acercarlos a su cuerpo y de un fuerte y brutal movimiento los mandó a volar por los aires.

-Vermeer- ¡Desaparezcan!... ¡Marioneta Cósmica!

La misma técnica con la que Vermeer había salvado a Hanako de las garras del infame espectro de gárgola ahora era ejecutada contra el par de santos de oro que flotaban violentamente por los aires a merced de los hilos invisibles del juez de Grifo.

-Hanako(en sus pensamientos)- Es increíble... Sensei Vermeer los ha derrotado con solo un movimiento...¡Sus dedos lo controlan todo, y manipulan a todo ser! ¡el marionetista del inframundo, La estrella celestial de la Honra, Vermeer de Grifo!

El juez del inframundo levanto su brazo apuntando hacia arriba y añadió dirigiéndose a sus victimas:

-Vermeer- Si es que no pueden levantarse, yo haré que se levanten.

Y al compás de los movimientos de las manos del espectro los caballeros dorados danzaban por los aires con espasmódicas y dolorosas posiciones sin siquiera poder defenderse.

-Vermeer-Ahora mismo ustedes son mis muñecos que cuelgan de mis hilos invisibles de cosmos. Sus cuerpos están a mi disposición, un movimiento de mi dedo bastaría para terminar con ustedes. Aunque yo, Vermeer no deseo hacer eso aun.

En ese instante presa de los tirones de los hilos invisibles de la técnica de Vermeer la mano derecha de Dohko de Libra fue toando una posición contraria a los movimientos naturales de la articulación haciendo crujir uno a uno los huesos de la muñeca al romper lenta y dolorosamente la extremidad.

-Dohko- ¡Mi mano! ¡está rompiendo mi mano!

Hanako llevo su mano hacia su rostro tapando su boca en un gesto de terror ante la crueldad de su maestro, mientras el espectro de Grifo torturaba al caballero de Libra, para después continuar atormentando al santo de Aries, a quien apretaba fuertemente el cuello con sus cuerdas invisibles.

-Vermeer-Pienso que seria bueno romper tu cuello de una vez...

Cuando estuvo a punto de asesinar a Aries, el joven santo de Pegaso se acertó un golpe en el costado al espectro de Grifo, Hanako estaba intrigada de lo mucho que estos hombres se protegían los unos a los otros, dificulmente los espectros son capaces de tal compañerismo. Una de las reglas principales que le enseño Vermeer era esa, asegurar su propia supervivencia, y luego tomar la decisión mas conveniente para el triunfo del ejercito de Hades. No había cabida para sentimentalismo absurdo.

A pesar de las advertencias de sus compañeros incitando a Pegaso a huir y salvarse el joven santo de bronce lanzó con una lluvia de golpes al juez del infierno, que aunque no lograron hacerle mayor daño pudieron sacar de concentración al poderoso espectro de Grifo.

Tras un nuevo intento por parte del santo de bronce Vermeer bloqueó su ataque con un solo dedo para luego elevarlo por los aires junto a Shion y Dohko. Hanako, permaneció atenta a la escena en la que los tres intrusos serian asesinados a manos de su poderoso mentor cuando de repente la voz de otro hombre resonó en medio del desolado campo.

-Espera...

Ese hombre no era otro mas que Suikyo de Garuda, quien rápidamente llamo la atención de Vermeer haciéndolo enfadar, mientras los tres intrusos que continuaban suspendidos por los aires parecían muy temerosos y sorprendidos por la repentina aparición de un segundo juez del inframundo.

-Vemeer- ¿Por que me detienes? Garuda..

-Suikyo- La señora Pandora requiere tu presencia

-Dohko- ¡Esa voz!

-Shion- ¡Imposible!, no puede ser...

-Tenma- Esa persona es... ¡mi Maestro Suikyo!...

Hanako abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la ultima declaración del maltrecho santo de Pegaso quien yacía en el piso tras ser repentinamente liberado de la marioneta cósmica de su mentor

-Tenma- Maestro Suikyo, desde ese día me enseñaste de la justicia como hombre y como persona. ¿Por que maestro? ¿por que te has convertido en un subalterno de Hades?

-Suikyo- esta corrupta tierra será purificada por la grandeza de nuestro dios. Estúpidos caballeros de Athena: Yo Suikyo de Garuda, estrella celeste del Heroísmo seré quien les pondrá fin.

El espectro de Grifo, quien nunca confió en Suikyo, aquel que le había arrebatado la surplice de Garuda a su alumna, aquel que era un traidor de la orden ateniense no le parecía alguien confiable para terminar el trabajo. Miró con desconfianza al de Garuda.

Hanako sabia perfectamente que Suikyo, al igual que ella no comulgaba con la idea de masacrar a la humanidad como lo deseaba Hades, era obvio para ella que Garuda había aparecido para salvar a los santos de Athena, pero también conocía a su maestro. Vermeer quien odiaba a Suikyo y además era demasiado inteligente y desconfiado para tragarse algo tan simple como un llamado de Pandora. Debía tomar una decisión rápida pero al mismo tiempo ser inteligente.

Algo dentro de ella le empujaba a ayudar al ex santo de Copa, algo mas grande que ella: la convicción de hacer lo correcto.

Se alejò tan rápido como pudo y se adentró en pocos segundos al castillo donde encontró a uno de los espectros que estaban a su cargo, espectro que por ser subordinado de ella contaban con la garantía de lealtad hacia Vermeer.

-Espectro- Hanako...

-Hanako- ¡Comandante Hanako para ti!...

Tomo al hombre del cuello y apretándolo fuertemente con su mano haciendo que el rostro del espectro se tornara violáceo por la falta de aire y tras lanzarle una mirada asesina la joven espectro continuó.

-Hanako- Mucho cuidado con tus palabras, yo soy Hanako de Ker, Estrella celeste de la destrucción, alumna y mano derecha de Vermeer de Grifo y mas te vale digerirte a mi con mas respeto.

El espectro apenas y podía respirar debido al fuerte agarre de la mano de la nipona quien al ir portando su surplice se veía tan imponente como hermosa iluminada con la tenue luz del atardecer.

-Hanako- Ve a buscar a mi sensei...Pandora Dono pide la exige la presencia de los tres jueces inmediatamente. Hades Sama ha tomado posesión de su trono y todos debemos estar presentes. Debes decir que es una orden directa de Pandora Dono.

-Espectro- Pero comandante...

-Hanako- Has lo que te digo o yo misma te estrangularé con tus propios intestinos...

La de Ker soltó al maltrecho soldado quien después de toser unos segundos miro aterrorizado a la terrible pupila de Vermeer.

-Hanako- Mas te vale traer a mi Sensei y a Suikyo Dono inmediatamente o comprobarás en carne propia por que me llaman "Ker"...

Así que sin mas cuestionamientos se apuró a cumplir su orden pues no quería sufrir la furia de la mismísima reencarnación del espíritu de la muerte violenta. Mientras tanto, en las afueras del castillo de Hades, Vermeer se negaba a abandonar el lugar hasta no ver sin vida a los tres caballeros atenienses.

-Suikyo- ¿Qué sucede Vermeer?¿ No eres tu quien debe marcharse? la señora Pandora es muy impaciente. Sabes que cualquier tipo de retraso será castigado.

-Vermeer- No me iré...

-Vermeer- Me quedaré hasta asegurarme por mi mismo de que te has hecho cargo de estos tres

-Suikyo-¿Acaso sospechas de mi?¡Ahora yo soy un espectro!¡Suikyo de Garuda!

-Vermeer-¡Ja! Puedes llamarte a ti mismo espectro, pero no confió en quien originalmente fue un caballero de Athena.

El espectro de Garuda tomo del cabello al mas joven de los intrusos y se preparo para asesinarlo frente a los ojos de Vermeer

-Suikyo- Entonces te lo probare cortándole la cabeza a Pegaso

En ese instante el espectro al que Hanako había amenazado anteriormente apareció frente a los dos jueces y a los santos de Athena

-Espectro- ¡Tienen un mensaje!

Ambos jueces giraron la cabeza hacia el desagradable espectro quien era uno de los subordinados de Hanako.

-Espectro- El señor Hades ya ha tomado posesión frente a su trono. La asistencia de ustedes dos en el castillo es apremiante para la audiencia con el emperador.

-Vermeer- ¡Que esperen un poco!

-Espectro- ¡De ninguna manera! ¡no hay excusas! ¡se trata de una orden directa de la señora Pandora!.

-Vermeer- No hay nada que hacer...De cualquier forma estos tres morirán si los dejamos en el interior de esta barrera. Vamos al castillo.

Y tras acertarle un fuerte golpe en el abdomen al santo de Pegaso y después ambos jueces del inframundo desaparecieron, dejando a los tres intrusos a Merced del espectro quien tentado a recibir una recompensa de parte de Pandora trató de asesinar a Tenma con su oz,Intento frustrado por la oportuna intervención de Pegaso, el caballo de Tenma quien a base de patadas mando a volar muy lejos al espectro logrando ayudar a escapar a Tenma junto con Shion y Dohko.


	20. Chapter 20

Hola a todos! antes de comenzar con el capìtulo quiero pedirles una gran disculpa debido a la tardanza en publicar. He tenido un poco mas de trabajo del habitual por lo que tengo menos tiempo libre, además que también ya estoy trabajando en los primeros capítulos de las versiones ilustradas de las tres historias mas avanzadas: "Arte y Cosmos" "La luz de tus ojos" y "La danza de las mariposas".

Muchas gracias por su apoyo al seguir estas historias que de verdad les estoy poniendo alma y corazón.

Los dos jueces del infierno se dirigieron al salón principal del palacio, Pandora tocaba tranquilamente su gran arpa, cuando de pronto una de las cuerdas se rompió sin aparente razón tomando eso como una mala señal, un mal presagio para sus planes. Athena había llegado a su mundo. Oficialmente la guerra santa estaba empezando.

Suikyo y Vermeer llegaron justo en ese instante, reportándose servilmente ante la dama de negro.

-Pandora- Parece que Athena apareció en el santuario. Sin embargo no hemos podido confirmarlo. Pude sentir un cosmo increíblemente poderoso a punto de caer en el santuario. Pero parece que desaparecio inmediatamente.

-Suikyo- ¿desapareció?

-Pandora (en sus pensamentos)- No lo entiendo. ¿Qué demonios le habrá ocurrido al cuerpo de Athena?

En ese instante uno de los espectros llegó con un mensaje enviado por los multiples espias que tenían distribuidos en el santuario.

-Espectro- Señora Pandora. Nos han reportado que Athena ha llegado al santuario, pero en forma de una bebè.

-Pandora-¿Que dices? Athena es un bebè y por eso su cosmos se ha hecho pequeño.

-Vermeer- Señora Pandora, tomemos su cabeza inmediatamente. Por favor deje que yo, Vermeer me haga cargo.

-Pandora- No. Suikyo ve y hazte cargo.

El juez de Grifo estaba tan furioso como sorprendido por la decisión que la hermana de Hades había tomado.

-Pandora- Tratandose de ti has de conocer el santuario. Eres el mas indicado para tomar la cabeza de Athena.

-Suikyo- Entendido...

El espectro de Garuda salió inmediatamente de la estancia dejando a Vermeer de Grifo a a solas con Pandora.

-Vermeer- Señora Pandora...¿Por que Suikyo? El fue un caballero de Athena. Si llega al santuario posiblemente vuelva a cambiar de bando.

-Pandora- Todavía hay otros peones en el santuario... aun asi esta bien

-Vermeer- imposible, entonces hay otros además de Suikyo

-Pandora- Antes de que Suikyo llegue al santuario, seguramente la cabeza de Athena ya habrá sido tomada.

Reia suavemente la bella joven del vestido negro mientras se acercaba nuevamente a el enorme arpa que tenia en medio de la estancia.

-Pandora- El mismísimo patriarca será quien asesine a Athena... es solo cuestión de tiempo que se produzca la destrucción del santuario desde el interior

-Vermeer- Ciertamente seria una victoria para nostros, el ejercito de Hades sin la necesidad de pelear.

-Pandora- Sin embargo no debemos bajar la guardia Vermeer. El que Athena haya descendido como un bebe fue algo inesperado. Tengo la impresión que una gran voluntad comenzarà a moverse.

-Vermeer- Una gran voluntad?

Pandora- Sin embargo trasiende a Athena y también al señor Hades... no hay duda de que es una gran existencia.

Mientras tanto El ex santo de copa se dirigía hacia la salida del palacio encontrándose en uno de los largos corredores con la espectro de Ker a quien ignoró pasando de largo. La japonesa dio la media vuelta para seguirle el paso al juez de Garuda a pocos pasos de él, manteniéndose en silencio.

-Suikyo- La guerra santa ha empezado...

-Hanako- Suikyo Dono... estoy a su disposición junto a mis 25 estrellas terrestres...

-Suikyo- No será necesario Comandante. Iré solo.

-Hanako- Sin ofender, Señor... insisto que para sus objetivos será mejor visto por Pandora Dono y Vermeer Sensei que se haga acompañar por un grupo de espectros.

El juez de Garuda suspirò pesadamente, la joven espectro tenia razón, no debía levantar sospechas, no ahora que estaba tan cerca de comenzar su verdadera misión.

-Suikyo- Llevaremos a cabo su estrategia B, comandante. Yo haré un ataque frontal, acompañado con tus 25 estrellas terrestres.

-Hanako- ¡Iré con usted, Suikyo Dono!

-Suikyo- No...

-Hanako- ¿Acaso cree que soy un estorbo Suikyo Dono? tengo lo necesario para enfrentarme a los santos de Athena.

-Sukyo- No...

-Hanako- Suikyo Dono! hare lo que me diga para evitar esta guerra! es lo ultimo que me queda para purgar mi culpa, para limpiar mi pecado...

-Suikyo- Comandante... tus pecados no se redimirán derramando mas sangre. Cuando todo esto termine quiero que vuelvas a tu tierra y vivas una existencia tranquila. Tu no eres un espectro joven Hanako... tu eres una Samurái...

El espectro de Garuda apresuró el paso y dejo muy atrás a la comandante de Ker quien furiosa y ofendida apretó los puños formando en cada mano una bola de llamas azules. Cuando de repente una fuerte mano apretó su brazo haciéndola girar para ver de quien se trataba.

-Vermeer- Asi que pensaba ir solo... Hanako...¿Cómo es que se abre ese portal que comunica el inframundo con la casa de Cáncer?

El corazón de la joven latía violentamente ante la duda de lo que su mentor pudo haber escuchado de su conversación con el espectro de Garuda. Asi que se serenò lo mas posible para no delatar su nueva alianza con el ex santo de copa.

-Hanako- La conexión se abre en un lugar cercano a los confines de la séptima prisiòn. El portal se ira abriendo conforme el cosmos de Hades Sama vaya tomando fuerza. Le mostraré donde se encuentra la entrada, Sensei.

Entonces la joven espectro llevo al juez de Grifo a un paraje cercano a la séptima prisión donde había un descomunal precipicio. Juntos se colocaron a las orillas mientras el gélido viento se estampaba en sus rostros y hacia ondear la cabellera azabache de la nipona.

-Hanako- Ahí es...

La mujer del sapuri alado señalo una especie de cueva incrustada en la escarpada ladera. El espectro de Grifo sonreía satisfecho al sentir como el lugar emanaba un aura especial, una sensación similar a la que se percibe en la puerta del infierno, un lugar que esta al filo de conectar dos mundos.

-Hanako- Aun no se encuentra completamente abierto por lo que para usarlo deberemos esperar un poco mas...

-Vermeer- Entonces... Suikyo rechazò todas tus estrategias, y en lugar de llevarte a ti que tienes un nivel comparable al de un juez del inframundo prefirió llevarse a 25 miscerables estrellas terrestres...

El juez del infierno cruzo los brazos mientras observaba atentamente la estrecha entrada del portal hacia el cuarto templo del zodiaco.

-Vermeer- ¿Cuándo podremos utilizar el portal? Debemos seguir a Suikyo cuanto antes...

-Hanako- En unas tres o cuatro horas, Sensei. Pero...

El espectro de Grifo miró con furia a su joven discípula quien continuaba actuando fría y estoicamente ante la tensa situación. Mientras su intimidante mentor caminaba alrededor de ella.

-Vermeer- ¡No me mientas Hanako!. Recuerda que me has jurado lealtad... Ese Suikyo no me engaña, tiene una doble intención. No me interesa lo que la Señora Pandora diga, ¡pero el ejército de Hades no va a perder esta guerra por causa de los engaños de un ex caballero de Plata y una niña estúpida que ha caído en sus juegos!.

Gruñò iracundo mientras dio una brutal bofetada en el rostro de la nipona mandando a volar varios metros de ahí el casco de la comandante de Ker. Luego acercó su rostro a la cara de Hanako que comenzaba a inflamarse a nivel de su mejilla izquierda por el terrible golpe que le había dado el juez del inframundo.

-Vermeer- Todos tienen razón: Pandora, Suikyo y el resto de los integrantes del ejercito... Tu, no tienes carácter, no tienes escancia de Espectro. Esa debilidad te impidió conseguir la surplice de Garuda y a causa de esa debilidad ese desgraciado de Suikyo te ha lavado el cerebro...

La joven oriental se inclino respetuosamente frente a su maestro.

-Hanako- Me disculpo una vez mas, Sensei. Lamento no haberle honrado con la surplice de Garuda.

El hombre hizo de un rápido movimiento la tomò de los cabellos iracundo por la actitud y respuesta obtenida de la joven oriental.

-Hanako- Maestro discúlpeme... discúlpeme pero...

La joven japonesa encendio las llamas azules de sus manos lanzándole una gran bola de fuego justo al pecho de su maestro quien al recibir el impacto de frente e inesperadamente no tuvo mas remedio que soltarla de su fuerte agarre.

-Hanako- no puedo dejarlo pasar...

-Vermeer- ¡Insolente!¿ te atreves a desafiarme a mi? conozco todos tus movimientos, tus técnicas, tus reacciones porque yo te entrené... no... yo te construí desde la ruina humana que eras...

El juez del inframudo deshizo la esfera de llamas con un rápido movimiento de su mano derecha.

-Hanako- ¡Hi no Huzumaki!

El hábil espectro de Grifo salio desde el ojo del huracán de llamas azules a una impresionante velocidad.

-Vermeer- Es inútil! conozco todos tus puntos débiles ¡Yo te cree!

Se acercò a ella acertándole un terrible golpe el el rostro que rápidamente le cerro su ojo izquierdo por la tremenda inflamación coloreando de un color negro y purpureo gran parte de la infantil cara de la guerrera, para luego abalanzarse e su contra atestándole una lluvia de golpes en el resto de su cuerpo. De no ser por la protección de la Sapuri de Ker, Hanako hubiese muerto molida bajo los inclementes golpes de su maestro.

-Vermeer- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves a desafiar la voluntad de nuestro señor Hades? ¿Cómo te atreves a interferir en su gran voluntad y a ser un obstáculo para la paz de este mundo?

-Hanako- Sensei... no podemos traer a punta de fuego y acero... no podemos...

-Vermeer- ¡El señor Hades se llevará a los malvados, y en el mundo reinara la verdadera armonía!...

-Hanako- Sensei... eso es lo que nos ha dicho Pandora Dono... lo que dice Hades... pero Sensei... ¿Qué es lo que piensa usted? ¿De verdad cree que masacrando inocentes se limpiara la maldad de este mundo?

El espectro de Grifo continuaba atacando a la joven Ker sin piedad que esta apenas y podía solo defenderse con escudos hechos de sus azuladas llamas y de vez en cuando bloquando los golpes del de grifo con ambas manos y antebrazos dejando totalmente agrietada su sapuri.

-Vermeer- Que pasa? ¿ya no piensas quemarme con tus llamas?

El hombre levanto ambas manos a la altura de su pecho y ejecuto su as grande técnica.

-Vermmer- ¡Marioneta Còsmica!

Una innumerable cantidad de hilos invisibles hechos del cosmos del juez del infierno trazaron el aire abalanzándose contra el malherido cuerpo de la japonesa quien apenas y se mantenía en pie. Tras varios giros y enredos Hanako fue completamente inmovilizada por los hilos de Vermeer quedando suspendida algunos metros por arriba del suelo.

-Vermeer- Alguien tan falto de carácter como tu jamàs entenderá que la voluntad del amo Hades es perfecta. Este mundo debe ser purificado para poder alanzar la grandiosa utopía. Debí dejar que Pierre de Gárgola te destrozara esa noche...

Apretò las ataduras de los hilos haciendo profundos cortes en la palida piel de la adolescente a ni vel dels cuello y muslos sitios donde no tenia la completa protección del ropaje de Ker. La sangre brotaba en delgados y escarlatas chorros que goteaban al piso y a su vez coloreaban parte de las trayectorias de los hilos invisibles.

-Vermeer- ¡No permitirè que concretes tu traición!...¡ Yo mismo repararè mi error matándote con mis propias manos!

Fueron las ultimas palabras del de grifo antes de lanzar un ultimo y descomunal golpe justo en el pecho de la oriental logrando extinguir en ese instante la llama azul que aun ardia débilmente en su mano derecha mientras caia por el presipicio que delimitaba la fontera de la séptima prisión. El juez del Grifo dio la espalda al precipiosio y se dispuso a juntar una buena tropa para atravesar el portal.

Vermeer estaba mas que furioso y ofendido Suikyo no conforme con ser un farsante le había arrebatado a su mayor orgullo. Con sus intrigas había envenenado la mente de su pipula a tal grado que traiciono la causa por la que todos los que portan un sapuri luchan, la voluntad del rey del inframundo, por culpa de Suikyo de Copa no solo había perdido la oportunidad de tener el poder de dos jueces del infierno, también le había obligado a acabar con su alumna que era su creación.

-Vermeer(en su pensamiento)- quiero probar la lealtad de Suikyo en el campo de batalla, y una vez que pruebe que no es mas que un farsante lo mataré yo è al inframundo con las cabezas de Athena y del farsante Suikyo de Crateris.

Pocos minutos después el espectro de Grifo ya había atravesado el portal para encontrarse con DeathToll de Cancer e Ikki de Fénix en el cuarto templo del Zodiaco. Mientras tanto Hanako yacia inconciente y malherida en el fondo del barranco.

Pasaron tal vez un par de horas desde que Su maestro la había vencido con su Marioneta Cosmica, sin embargo aun continuaba con vida. Poco a poco Hanako se fue incorporando y al mirar a su alrededor no encontró mas que una gran fosa de restos humanos... osamentas, huesos... y lo que parecían pedazos de lanzas y escudos, Tal vez pertenecientes a todos aquellos desgraciados que intentaron escapar de la séptima prisión pero como era lógico no habían logrado su objetivo. Pronto sintió la extraña energía que emanaba del misterioso portal y se dio cuenta que se hallaba al fondo del barranco...

-Hanako(en sus pensamientos)- Vermeer Sensei ya debe haber atravesado el portal en busca de Suikyo Dono... Debo... debo advertirle... debo ayudarle... no puedo quedarme aquí tendida si aun puedo luchar y contribuir en parar esta guerra que traerá solo muerte y desgracia.

La joven japonesa fue escalando el barranco acercándose cada vez mas a la entrada del portal, mucho le sorprendio no encontrar mas espectros esperando atravesar el portal. Algo había sucedido y definitivamente era por alguna intervension de su maestro. Penetro por aquel extraño pasadizo que le condujo hasta la terrorífica colina del Yomotzu.


	21. Chapter 21

Tas atravesar el portal completamente sola, Hanako vagaba sin rumbo en la colina de Yomotzu herida, exhausta y cada vez con menos fuerza, sin darse cuenta en un momento se vio rodeada de los innumerables muertos que caminaban en sentido contrario a su ellos guiados al enorme cráter donde se tirarían a su eterno sufrimiento. La lúgubre muchedumbre le impedía avanzar colina abajo y poco a poco fue arrastrada por las largas filas de cadáveres que avanzaban hacia la gran fosa.

La joven espectro se negaba a ser vencida por algo tan simple como una muchedumbre de muertos, su voluntad era mucho mas grande que eso, así que a pesar de sus heridas y cansancio continuó caminando a contracorriente del rio de cadáveres y a pesar de haber tropezado mas de una vez la joven nipona continuaba poniéndose en pie y reanudando su trayecto. De repente, entre ese mar de sujetos inertes la presencia de un hombre llamó poderosamente su atención... era un chico muy joven, casi un niño... su cabello castaño ondeaba fantasmalmente al compás de sus pesados pasos y sus ojos marrones estaban completamente carentes de brillo, no parecía nadie extraordinario vistiendo esa austera camiseta roja desmangada y unos simples jeans azules, sin embargo pudo sentir un nudo en la garganta cuando ese joven pasò a su lado rosando levemente su hombro.

La espectro de Ker quedò parada e inmóvil tras el brevísimo contacto con el joven de la playera roja , y sin saber el motivo giró su rostro hacia atrás siguiendo con la mirada al extraño individuo mientras el resto de muertos poco a poco la iban empujando logrando que diera un par de diminutos pasos hacia atrás.

-¡SEIYA!

Un grito desesperado sacó de su ensoñación a la joven espectro de Ker, haciéndola saltar levemente... esa voz... esa voz le era extrañamente familiar...Enfocó su mirada hacia donde provenía aquel grito, para alcanzar a distinguir a varios metros de distancia de la gran fila de muertos a una persona en la distancia, se trataba de un jovencito que vestía una armadura del ejercito ateniense, que por la simplicidad de sus ornamentos denotaba que se trataba de una jerarquía baja de la orden, un caballero de bronce, seguramente.

-¡No, no lo hagas Seiya! ¡Si caes en ese agujero no podrás volver nunca mas!

La misma sensación de hueco en el estómago mas un terrible escalofrió atravesó la espina de Hanako al escuchar la voz de aquel santo de bronce.

-Hanako (en sus pensamientos)- Ingenuo... no importa que tan fuerte le grite, ese muchacho jamás lo escuchará.

-¡Seiya, detente! ¡no debes seguir, Seiya!

Algo en la voz de ese joven santo de Athena le parecía sumamente magnético a la espectro de Ker, haciendo enfocar su vista al poseedor de la armadura de bronce. Una vez que pudo verlo mejor notò que el chico era también muy joven y poseedor de bellísimas y perfectas facciones que no lograban ser opacadas por los múltiples golpes y heridas que trazaban su pálida piel, además del deplorable estado en el que se encontraba su armadura. A pesar de ello el joven santo de Athena conservaba un porte elegante, hermoso y terriblemente familiar para la guerrera del espíritu de la muerte violenta. Tan ligada se sentía a él que el solo ver su rostro le hizo sentir como si un balde de agua fría cayese sobre ella.

-SEIYA!

Cuando Hanako estuvo a punto de dar el primer paso para acercarse al joven santo de Athena, una voz suave y amable que parecía provenir de todas direcciones la hizo abortar su intento y mantenerse estática en su sitio.

-¡Detente, Shun!

-Shun- Esa voz...¿Señorita Saori?

-Athena- Si sigues a Seiya tu tampoco podrás volver jamás

Esa voz que emanaba de todos lados y a la vez no parecía tener un origen definido no podía ser otra mas que la voz de Athena. Hanako abrió los ojos como platos mientras apenas podía mantenerse en su sitio debido a los empujones de la muchedumbre de muertos que se dirigían colina arriba. Dio un ultimo vistazo al joven de la playera roja que se perdió de su vista entre los innumerables muertos y continuó atenta a la conversación entre el caballero de bronce y la diosa.

-Athena- Aun hay tiempo para salvar a Seiya. Vuelve ahora. Vuelve antes que desaparezca el orificio de la colina del Yomotzu...

-Shun- Se...Señorita Saori...

Hanako se percató de la grieta que había en el espacio, por la que el santo de bronce había caído en ese extraño lugar, y como lo había dicho la diosa, se estaba cerrando lentamente ante sus ojos.

-Athena- ¡Vamos, de prisa!

-Shun- Seiya, te sacaremos a toda costa de ahí, hasta entonces, hasta entonces espéranos por favor, Seiya...

Y tras esas ultimas palabras el joven caballero de bronce elevó su cálido cosmos y desapareció a gran velocidad por aquella grieta por la que previamente había caído. La espectro de Ker dudó un par de segundos antes de tomar la determinación de seguir a aquel muchacho... seguramente esa grieta la llevaría a la casa de Cáncer y pronto podría alcanzar a Suikyo y ayudarle en su empresa de evitar que la guerra santa alcance a las personas inocentes de la tierra. Sin embargo ese breve instante de duda además de las graves heridas de su cuerpo le impidieron siquiera poder salir de en medio del gran rio de muertos en el que estaba sumida.

-Hanako-(En sus pensamientos)- Vermeer Sensei... tiene razón, no tengo carácter, no tengo esencia de espectro y todo lo hago mal... Suikyo Dono... ¿En verdad solo soy un estorbo?... No... aun debo luchar, con todo y dudas. De lo único que estoy segura que puedo ser útil para poder evitar que la catástrofe toque a mas gente inocente. Suikyo Dono...no me importa morir si puedo serle aunque sea un poco de utilidad.

Así que la portadora de las flamas azules continuo avanzando colina abajo luchando a contracorriente el mar de muertos andantes, a lo largo de su travesía fue perdiendo la noción del tiempo y el espacio dándole la impresión de estar caminando en círculos y de haber pasado ya varias horas desde que atravesó el portal al filo de la séptima prisión. De pronto,cuando todo parecía perdido una grave y varonil voz se calvò en su mente, una voz que le hablaba directamente a su cosmos.

-Mujer... Mujer... ¿que haces tú vagando en los limites de la vida y la muerte?

-Hanako- ¿Quién eres? ¿quién esta hablando a mi cosmos?

-Puedo ver que vistes un ropaje del ejercito de Hades ¿Acaso tu también te diriges a la entrada para atacar el mundo de los humanos y derrocar a Athena?...

Hanako detuvo sus pasos ante la abrumadora presencia, y al mirar a su alrededor las escenas que presenciaba le helaron la sangre. Se trataba de batallas y no batallas cualquiera... hacia su derecha se encontraba el santo de Cancer luchando contra un hombre joven que no portaba ningún tipo de armadura, llevaba el torso descubierto y los puños desnudos, su larga cabellera azabache ondeaba al compàs de su agresivo cosmos dejando ver un impresionante tatuaje de dragon en su espalda, hacia la izquierda se encontraba Suikyo de Garuda luchando contra el un par de caballeros de Athena, y para su gran sorpresa uno de ellos era el joven que había intercambiado palabras con Athena y el otro era extraordinariamente parecido al cadáver que vio caminando hacia el Yomotzu,además de encontrarse nuevamente el santo de cáncer contemplando burlón la batalla entre el juez y los caballeros de menor rango y finalmente frente a ella se encontraba su mentor, Vermeer de Grifo peleando contra el caballero de cáncer y otro santo de Athena al parecer también perteneciente a la jerarquía de bronce. Todas las escenas despedían un aura de agresividad, y peligro, además de desarrollarse simultáneamente y aparentemente no eran consientes de la presencia de Hanako ni de los protagonistas de las otras batallas.

-Hanako- ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? ¿acaso hay tres santos de cáncer?... Suikyo Dono... Vermeer Sensei... Parece... parece que no son consientes de la presencia el uno del otro... ni de la mia...¿Qué rayos esta pasando aquí?

-Ninguno de ellos es consiente de tu presencia... esas batallas se están desarrollando en tiempos diferentes...

-Hanako- Esto... esto debe ser una pesadilla...¿Quién eres tu? ¿Por que me atormentas de esta forma?

-JAJAJAJAJA No te creas tan importante, mujer... simplemente has caído presa de la distorsión del tiempo y el espacio, una simple coincidencia que te perdieras en este sitio y presenciaras tres batallas en el mismo lugar pero diferente tiempo.

-Hanako- Debo salir de aquí... ¡Suikyo Dono!

-Ya veo, has traicionado a Hades... ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

-Hanako- Mi alma será condenada... sere eternamente castigada en Cositos, un lugar que conozco como la palma de mi mano.

-¡Insolente!... para ser una simple mortal eres muy valiente aunque caes en la insolencia...

-Hanako- Nada de lo que haga podría ganarme el favor y piedad de los dioses. No tiene caso alguno suplicar por mi alma. Acepto mi destino con resignación, es el último dejo de dignidad que me queda.

\- Me agrada tu valor... mujer...

-Hanako- Hanako de Ker, estrella celeste de la destrucción... si es que aun puedo ostentar el título.

-Hanako de Ker, no luchas por Hades, no luchas por Athena... ¿entonces cual es tu causa?

-Hanako- Lucho por la justicia, la justicia que me dicta mi corazón, simplemente lucho por lo correcto.

-JAJAJAJAJA eres muy insolente para ser tan insignificante. Pero, eso me agrada, necesito alguien como tu, un perro sin dueño sin lealtad y sin ningún miedo, sin nada que perder pero mucho por ganar...

-Hanako- ¿Quien eres?

-Alguien que comparte tu odio por Zeus, Hades y Athena... alguien que desea vengarse de todos y cada uno de ellos.

-Hanako- ¿Y que podría querer de alguien como yo tan insignificante ?

-En la tierra, cada 300 años aparece un tesoro que los dioses olímpicos entregaron a una deidad menor encarnada en el cuerpo de una niña, un tesoro de tal poder que podría curar cualquier mal de los hombres y también capaz de darle muerte a un dios...tesoro que solo puede ser tocado por los humanos. Y tu... Hanako de Ker eres casualmente lo que necesito para apoderarme de tal tesoro...

-Hanako- ¿Quién eres? por que habría yo de ayudarte a asesinar a un dios?

-Por que si consigo deshacerme del sello de Hades, podre vengarme de Zeus y el resto de los dioses del olimpo. Asi mi reinado, la era dorada regresarà... las guerras no serán necesarias nunca mas, y tu... tu también te salvarás por haber sido instrumento de mi gran voluntad...

-Hanako- ¿Quien eres?

-Cronos- Cronos... padre de los dioses. Lo dijiste antes que tu lealtad estaba mucho mas alla de Hades o de Athena, ¡ese soy yo!.

La joven espectro sintió recorrer el moustruoso poder del dios del tiempo recorrer cada cèlula de su organismo, cayendo arrodillada ante ese dios inmaterializado e omnipresente.

-Cronos- ¡Hanako de Ker !Te trasportare a la época donde la flor de los elíseos dara el néctar capaz de dar muerte a los dioses, y una vez que sea activado lo llevaras a la cima de starhill donde tomarè posesión de el y por fin dare muerte a infame Hades, sin su sello sere capaz de ser libre nuevamente.

El moustruoso cosmos del dios del tiempo distorsionó todo el lugar haciendo sentir a Hanako terriblemente débil y mareada, impotente y sumisa ante tan descomunal voluntad.

-Chronos-7 de marzo de 1981, este es el año en el que esta destinado que la estrella de los elíseos florezca. Debes buscar a la Kumari Kali de Patan, en Nepal y una vez que ella active el néctar deberás obtenerlo para mi. Lo llevarás a la cima de StarHill . Hécate, la bruja de la luna te guiará hacia mi. Si cumples tu misión no solo tu alma se salvará de la eternidad de tormento en Cositos, te concederé vida y gloria eterna como mi mas fiel vasalla. Pero... si fallas tu alma será eternamente atormentada en el Tártaro junto a mi, tal como los Titanes y los Hecatònquiros. Así que ve... no falles estrella celeste de la destrucción...

Poco a poco Hanako fue recuperando el sentido. Ya no se encontraba en la colina del Yomotzu...aunque el ambiente aun tenia un penetrante aroma a muerte, estaba rodeada por enormes y sepulcrales muros de los cuales emergían terroríficos rostros humanos con expresiones de sufrimiento, de entre los cuales había inclusive mujeres y niños.

La portadora de las llamas azules rápidamente se puso en pie, atenta y sigilosa por la posibilidad de encontrarse de frente con el macabro santo de cáncer, así que una vez segura de no toparse con él emprendió la huida hacia el tercer templo del zodiaco y finalmente atravesar las primeras dos casas que no emanaban tanto terror y peligro, y así poder emprender su viaje hacia Nepal.

Pasaron tal vez un par de días para que la joven espectro llegara hacia la exótica tierra llamada Patan. Tras haber escondido entre la maleza su agrietada Sapuri, Hanako decidió explorar las polvosas calles del paupérrimo pueblo de la Kumari. Su imagen estaba muy distante a la belleza y majestuosidad que emanaba los días en que era la comandante de una de las legiones de estrellas celestes, Hanako era ahora una ruina humana que a duras penas se podía mantener en pie, su rostro estaba completamente desfigurado por la inflamación y los hematomas permitiéndole usar solamente su ojo derecho, su bello kimono escarlata se encontraba hecho girones además de estar completamente manchado de tierra y sangre. Su aspecto era sumamente llamativo para los lugareños quienes le miraban tanto con lastima y un tanto con temor y repudio.

Tras tocar varias puertas y ser ignorada en sus preguntas, la joven japonesa cayo rendida al filo de una pequeña fuente de la que bebió agua con gran desesperación. Mucha fue su sorpresa al escuchar una fina y serena voz que le hablaba detrás suyo.

-La profesia se ha cumplido.

La joven nipona dio media vuelta para encarar a la poseedora de aquella dulce voz. Se trataba de una niña completamente vestida de rojo y oro, entronizada en una rica litera cargada por monjes budistas y acompañada de un sequito de doncellas, todos ellos enfundados en elegantes túnicas multicolores.

-Tal como las voces me lo anunciaron. La estrella obscura del mundo sin sol ha sido la primera en aparecerse cual estandarte sangriento que anuncia la proximidad de la guerra santa.

Los monjes bajaron cuidadosamente la litera y extendieron una bella alfombra multicolor en el piso para que la niña bajase al nivel de la japonesa sin tocar el piso.

-Te saludo, guerrera celeste de Merope...

Dijo la pequeña mientras extendía su brazo derecho señalando a un segundo grupo de monjes que se acercaron a ella cargando una gran caja de pandora, una caja de continuaba en silencio y sorprendida de tal recibimiento. Estaba confundida, no tenia idea de lo que la pequeña le hablaba y mas aun al estarle ofreciendo literalmente en bandeja de plata una armadura sagrada.

-Yo soy Kali, Kumari de Patan... y necesitare de ti y el resto de las guerreras Pléyades para proteger a mi pueblo...

Hanako se acercó lentamente a la caja y tras un ademan de aprobación de parte de la Kumari se dispuso a abrir el contendor de la armadura. Se trataba de un ropaje sagrado en forma de paloma, con ambas alas extendidas al viento, toda de color plata brillante. Hanako se acercò a la armadura y tras tocarla con la yema de su dedo inmediatamente tanto la armadura como su contenedor se tornaron de un color negro purpureo arrancando un gemido de admiración de todos los presentes seguidos de una gran oleada de murmullos.

-Kali- Tal como las voces me lo anunciaron...

Sonrió la pequeña satisfecha ante lo anteriormente ocurrido. hizo un además con ambas manos con el que todos los presentes guardaron silencio.

-Kali- Sígueme, guerrera de las sombras... nuestra misión apenas comienza...


	22. Chapter 22

Cada respiración era dolorosamente difícil para Hanako, podía sentir sus costillas fracturadas danzar desigualmente en la superficie de su trax, su pesada Sapuri ya no le conferia protección se había vuelto una estorbosa carga para su malherido cuerpo. Las frescas gotas de la estrella de los elíseos tenían un dulce y fragante sabor que contrataba con el metalico gusto de su propia sangre, abrió levemente los ojos encontrando los rostros de Kali, Samira y Aisha que estaban a su alrededor con expresiones de asombro.

-Aisha- Dya Maiju... ¿Está segura de lo que ha hecho? ¡esta mujer es un espectro de Hades! Ella, ella nunca fue una de nosotras...

-Samira-¡Aisha tranquila!... Si nuestra Kumari decidio usar el néctar en Hanako, eso significa que no podrá ser usada para matar a ningún dios.

-Aisha- Aun asi, esta mujer es peligrosa... nos ha estado engañando todo este tiempo

Mientras las guerreras pleyades discutían Hanako aparto a ambas mujeres con un movimiento brusco de su brazo y reptando lentamente se arrastró con dificultad por el suelo abriéndose paso entre las densas espinas de las rosas de piscis.

-Kali- ¡Silencio las dos! silencio y observen muy bien... están a punto de presenciar la voluntad de los dioses.

A pocos metros de ahí Dogan y Aphrodite agonizaban entre rosas rojas y la mortal sangre del santo dorado mientras la joven espectro se arrastraba en dirección de ambos moribundos apartando las enramadas ubiertas de espinas que desgarraban sus dedos y palmas cada que apartaba los arbustos de su paso.

-Aisha- ¿Qué es lo que hace?

-Samira- Dya Maiju... el néctar de los elíseos no debería haberla curado de sus heridas? Hanako esta tan muriendo como esos dos...

La japonesa se ubicó justo al lado del santo de piscis quien inmediatamente girò su rostro hacia la nipona y pronunció entre espasmos algunas palabras.

-Aphrodite-Mi pequeña flor... lo lamento tanto.

Dio un par de boqueos mientras escupia su mortífera sangre.

-Aphrodite- Alejate de mi... solo te hago daño, hasta el ultimo instante he sido malo para ti...

La japonesa inclino su cuerpo hacia el caballero dorado quien con sus escasas fuerzas levanto su mano derecha para acariciar su rostro mientras ambos se miraron a los ojos por un breve instante en el que sus dolidos corazones se sincronizaron. Y fue asì que en ese momento ella descendió lentamente para encontrar su boca con los rosados labios del sueco mientras este la rodeaba gentilmente en un abrazo ante la mirada de asombro de las pleyades y la sonrisa de satisfacción de la Kumari.

Para Aphrodite aquel beso le devolvió la vida, podía sentir la dulzura de hanako recorrer cada celula de su organismo recobrando poco a poco sus fuerzas como si estuviese despertando en los elíseos y la puerta de entrada a aquel paraíso hubiera sido la boca de su adorada florecita que yacia frágilmente entre sus brazos. Pero no, no había muerto, no se encontraba en los elíseos, se encontraba en una obscura y humeda cueva y el campo de flores en el que se hayaba no era otro mas que el que èl mismo había creado para derrotar al malvado sacerdote Dogan y aunque Hanako aun se enontraba entre sus brazos no podía sentir su respiración debajo de la purpurea coraza que rodeaba su pequeño cuerpo.

El sueco poco a poco fue incorporándose mientras sostenia firmemente a la de Ker en su regazo algo confundido por encontrarse súbitamente recuperado mientras giraba su mirada hacia todos lados, primero encontrando el cuerpo inerte de Dogan en medio de un gran charco de sangre y petalos carmesí, y hacia el lado opuesto se encontraba Kali resguaredada por Aisha y Samira.

-Kali- Al fin despiertas, caballero...

El guardian de la doceava casa se puso en pie con el cuerpo de la comandante del infierno entre sus brazos.

-Kali- Si... por ella es que has regresado a la vida. Yo le concedi las gotas del néctar de los elíseos para que se salvara tal y como las voces me lo ordenaron. Pero una vez mas Hanako ha torcido el destino entregándotelas a ti desde su boca a la tuya. Ese ùltimo acto de piedad, no... ese ùltimo acto de amor es la causa de que tu, caballero dorado de piscis sigas vivo y también te hayas curado del veneno de tu sangre.

-Aphrodite-¿Que es lo que dice? ¿Dya Maiju?¿ Hanako renuncio a su vida para salvarme... a mi?

Bajo su vista en dirección al palido rostro de Hanako quien apenas respiraba suavemente empañando discretamente con su aliento la brillante superficie de la armadura dorada de Piscis.

-Hanako-Gi, Yu, Jin, Rei...

-Hanako y Aphrodite-Makoto, Meiyo, Chuugi...

-Aphrodite- Pequeña flor... ¿que fue lo que hiciste? Debiste salvarte, yo no tuve suficiente poder para salvarte ni salvarme a mi mismo...

-Hanako- Te equivocas, tu tienes un poder y un valor mas alla de lo imaginable, tu destino trasiende mas alla de este mundo y mas alla de la muerte, ¿no lo recuerdas? la profesia de la cueva, y además yo lo siento en mi corazón tu propósito es grande, noble y glorioso, aunque los demás no lo van...

-Aphrodite- No, yo no soy mas que un traidor...

-Hanako-Prometeme que honraras nuestras existencias...

El sueco cayo de rodillas apretando contra su pecho el malherido cuerpo de la japonesa.

-Hanako-GI Cree en la justicia, pero no en la que emana de los demás, sino en la tuya propia.

Yu: Valor, ser valiente no es la ausencia del miedo,vivir con valor es absolutamente arriesgado, es peligroso, pero sin duda también es vivir la vida de forma plena, completa, maravillosa. El coraje heroico no es ciego. Es inteligente y fuerte. Reemplaza el miedo por el respeto y la precaución.

JIN:Piedad, Recuerda que la compasión es la máxima expresión del poder, solo los verdaderamente poderosos pueden darse el lujo de ser piadosos inclusive con sus enemigos

GIN:Cortesia se cortés siempre, especialmente hacia sus enemigos.

MEIYO: Honor, solamente tienes un juez: tu propio honor. Las decisiones que tomas y cómo las llevaras a cabo son un reflejo de quién eres en realidad.

MAKOTO: Sinceridad,No ha des tu palabra. No prometas, solo realízalo, haz de tu vida una verdad absoluta.

CHUGO: Lealtad, Asume todas las consecuencias de tus acciones, se intensamente leal a aquellos bajo tu cuidado y permanece fieramente fiel a tus convicciones.

Caballero, amor mio... como traidores que somos solo nos espera una muerte violenta y una eternidad en la desonra y el olvido.

-Aphrodite- Es nuestro castigo...

La nipona sonrió dolorosamente mientras se reflejaba en los hermosos ojos del santo de piscis.

-Hanako-Durante estos días por primera vez odié y ame al punto de sentir que este cuerpo tenia vida. Eso, eso nadie, ni los mismos dioses nos lo podrán arrebatar. Fallé en mi empresa de evitar una nueva guerra santa, al parecer solo logré que con mi actuar se inicie otra...

-Aphrodite- Aplastaré con mis manos al heredero de la casa de virgo... ¡No permitiré que esa absurda profecía se cumpla! ¡Estoy harto de que seamos juguetes de los dioses! Juro que luchare hasta mi ultimo respiro por la justicia... pero no la justicia de los dioses, por la mi justicia tal y como tu me la enseñaste de la senda del guerrero samurái.

La joven espectro sonrio triunfal ante las palabras de determinación del santo de oro. Podia sentir verdad absoluta en cada una de ellas y tras esos breves instantes Hanako dejo escapar su ultimo respiro de vida entre los brazos de su amado caballero de oro.

-Aisha- ¡Extranjero! Hanako ha dicho que provocò el inicio de una nueva guerra santa...¿A que se refiere con eso?

El hombre girò lenta y amenazantemente su rostro hacia la de Kali y compañia manteniéndose en silencio.

-Aisha- ¡Responde!

-Aphrodite- Fui enviado para asesinar a esa niña que ustedes dos protegen.

Ambas guerreras se plantaron en posición de ataque frente a Kali tras las amenazantes palabras del sueco.

-Aphrodite- Dya Maiju, Matarte solo seria una perdida de tiempo para mi, tu no eres la diosa Athena, y ahora que ya no hay mas néctar de los elíseos tu cosmos divino se ha esfumado. No eres mas que una niña común y corriente.

-Kali- Lo has notado ya, caballero... tienes razón mi misión ya se ha cumplido tal y como las voces me lo mandaron.

-Aphrodite- Vaya, entonces tu también me usaste... todo esto fue tu plan desde el principio.

-Kali- No todo, caballero... debo admitir que no esperaba que Hanako y tu... y mucho menos quise que ella muriera. Te lo dije aquella noche, si mi vida es arrebatada estaré feliz que seas tu quien lo haga, pues ahora con Dogan muerto la tiranía de los clérigos dejara de oprimir a mi pueblo y que tu vivas garantiza que te enfrentarás al heredero de la casa de virgo como la profecía manda, mi misión esta cumplida. Puedo morir en paz.

El santo de piscis empuño una rosa roja entre los blancos y finos dedos de su mano derecha haciendo que Samira desenfundara torpemente su saber con su mano derecha y que Aisha elevara su cosmos en forma de chispas y relámpagos preparándose para atacar. Pero para sorpresa de ambas el santo de las rosas llevo la flor hacia sus labios y se arrodillo junto al cuerpo de la espectro de Ker.

-Aphrodite- No perderé el tiempo con basuras como ustedes. Lárguense de aquí antes de que me arrepienta y las mate a las tres.

-Aisha-¿Que fue lo que dijiste bastardo?

-Kali-¡Silencio Aisha! Fue un honor conocerte Aphrodite, Caballero dorado de Piscis...

Y tras ser llevada en brazos de la guerrera de Electra, Kali desapareció de la cueva junto a sus dos fieles guerreras dejando al santo dorado derramar lagrimas de rocío en la monumental tumba de rosas negras y espinas que construyò para Hanako . Y tras haberla sepultado y destruir la planta de la flor de los Eliseos Aprhodite se marchò de Nepal rumbo a Grecia.

Estaba vivo y también estaba completamente curado de la toxicidad de su sangre, además sin saberlo también era poseedor de juventud eterna gracias al preciado elixir que le había entregado Hanako en ese ultimo beso. Su cuerpo estaba limpio de dolor y enfermedad pero su alma estaba mas que rota por la perdida de la única persona que le había causado fascinación, admiración y aunque jamás lo admitiría abiertamente también era la única mujer que había amado.


	23. Chapter 23

-Aisha- Dya Maiju... usted sabia desde el principio que Hanako era un espectro de Hades, ¿verdad?

Kali sonrió tristemente mirando hacia sus manos que jugueteaban nerviosamente con un pedazo de su túnica carmesí.

-Kali- Lo sabia. Pero en una cosa te equivocas, Aisha. Hanako siempre estuvo destinada a ser una de las siete guerreras celestes del cúmulo de las pléyades. Fui yo quien le concedió la armadura de Mèrope a sabiendas que también poseía una sapuri del ejercito del inframundo.

Samira miraba incrédula a la pequeña que viajaba entre los brazos de la de rizos negros.

-Kali- Debo admitir que Hanako me fue sorprendiendo una y otra vez, creí que las voces me lo habían dicho todo de ella. Sabia que era un instrumento de Chronos el dios del tiempo que la había enviado con el fin de obtener el néctar para asesinar a Hades y salir del Tártaro.

-Samira- ¡El padre de los dioses!

-Kali- Y conforme los eventos se fueron desarrollando noté que el poder de Hanako era mucho mas grande de lo que pensé. Evidentemente debía ser muy cuidadosa de mantenerla de nuestro lado el mayor tiempo posible y por eso utilicé al caballero de piscis como un escudo en caso de que Hanako decidiera mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones. ¡La verdad me sorprendí mucho al verla con una sapuri alada! por un momento pensé que se trataba de un juez del infierno!

La pequeña soltó una risita nerviosa mientras continuaba arrugando su elegante vestimenta con ambas manos.

-Kali- No cabe duda que la voluntad de los dioses es absoluta y a veces incomprensible para mostros los humanos... El oráculo me dijo que el rey del inframundo deberá abrir los ojos en esta época para cerrarlos eternamente y para eso la chispa debía ser encendida por el heredero de la casa de virgo, esa primera chispa seria provocada nada mas y nada menos que por Aphrodite de piscis.

-Samira- Entonces... ¿Por que las voces le pidieron darle el néctar de los elíseos a Hanako y no al caballero de Piscis?

-Kali- ¡Porque la voluntad divina es perfecta! El oráculo me dijo que la estrella de Merope debía cumplir una vez mas su deshonra, esa que lleva desde la era del mito.

-Samira- ¿Su deshonra?

-Aisha- Ya veo! Dya Maiju esta usted hablando de la razón por la que Merope es la estrella apagada del cumulo de las Pléyades?

La Guerrera de Electra detuvo su paso y las tres jóvenes se sentaron plácidamente una roca para admirar el estrellado cielo nocturno ubicando con sus delicados ademanes la constelación de Tauro y el cúmulo de las Pléyades.

-Kali- Como ustedes saben, las Pléyades eran hijas del Titan Atlas, y eran las ninfas que conformaban el séquito de la diosa Artemisa. Las siete ninfas eran tan bellas que eran cortejadas por divinidades y mortales, pero ellas deseaban conservarse célibes como la diosa de la luna. Orión las perseguía una y otra vez y fue por eso que Zeus las convirtió en palomas y posteriormente en estrellas. Sin embargo ni así pudieron salvarse de la eterna persecución de Orion.

-Aisha- Vaya... definitivamente nuestras vidas están trazadas por el destino que dictan las estrellas.

-Kali- Pero los seres humanos tenemos el gran poder de la voluntad, y nuestra convicción. Por eso es que en casos como el tuyo somos capaces de reescribir nuestro destino y cambiarlo.

No muy convencida Aisha suspiró dolorosamente y nuevamente poso sus ojos violeta en las siete estrellas guardianas que protegían al pueblo que no va a la guerra.

-Kali- Sin embargo con el tiempo Las ninfas pléyades se rindieron al amor con divinidades o semidioses, dando a luz a grandes héroes de la mitología. Es por eso que todas ustedes resultaron ser fieles a sus convicciones ya sea a mi, Athena o Apolo. Todas excepto...

-Aisha- Merope...

Kali sonrió emocionada por descifrar finalmente las palabras del oráculo y finalmente poder explicarles a sus ultimas y mas fieles protectoras.

-Kali- Merope se enamoró de un mortal, Sísifo. Es por esa deshonra que es la que menos brilla y parece apagada entre sus brillantes seis hermanas. Cuando vi a Hanako arrastrarse entre todos esos arbustos llenos de espinas lo comprendí todo. Hanako no le era devota a Chronos, ni Athena, ni a mi y mucho menos a Hades. Nuevamente la estrella de Merope había negado su amor a las divinidades para entregárselo a un mortal.

-Samira- ¡Vaya! ¡la historia se repitió como en la mitología!...

-Kali- SI hubiera entregado el néctar directamente al caballero de Piscis él hubiera revivido a Hanako. En ese ùltimo beso Aphrodite no sabía que ella estaba renunciando a su vida para salvarlo a él. En ese momento una vez mas ambos me sorprendieron. No tengo ni la menor idea de cuando fue que se enamoraron el uno del otro esos dos. Pero lo que finalmente importa es que ahora se podrá iniciar la guerra santa contra el dios del inframundo,¡la ultima! y después Athena regresarà victoriosa y con ella la paz del mundo.

-Aisha- Entonces... ahora que Hanako ha muerto regresará al infierno donde pertenece..

-Kali- Me temo que no será así. Cositos es el lugar destinado para los humanos que han cometido sacrilegios contra los dioses. Sin embargo Hanako no solo traicionó a Hades, también engañó a Chronos. Por lo que creo que su alma...

-Samira- ¿Dya Maiju, acaso crees que Chronos se llevarà el alma de Hanako al Tártaro?

-Kali- Es posible... y si eso sucede le espera una eternidad del peor de los sufrimientos. Al parecer Piscis no sabe lo de Chronos y me alegra que sea así, Enloquecería de tristeza si se enterara de ello...

Mientras la pequeña Kali pronunciaba esas ultimas palabras el cielo se clareaba color melocotón por los rosados rayos del alba que coronaban los frondosos montes del exótico Nepal.

Santuario de Athena, Grecia.

-Aphrodite- Aprhodite de Piscis, su excelencia.

Se anunció el sueco hincando una rodilla en el suelo del salón sosteniendo elegantemente su casco dorado en la mano derecha. Tras el ademán de aprobación del sumo sacerdote el caballero de piscis se incorporo batiendo bellamente su azulada caballera junto a su nivea capa al tiempo que colocaba la flor carmesí entre sus voluptuosos labios.

-Patriarca- ¿Y bien? has tardado bastante en la misión que te encomendé.

El falso pontífice se retiró el casco y la mascara mientras que descendía por los escalones para ponerse al nivel del caballero de las rosas.

-Aphrodite- Tuve un par de inconvenientes, pero para nuestra desgracia esa mocosa no era la diosa Athena, pero eso fue resuelto exitosamente.

-Patriarca- ¿Acaso es la razón por la que aquel cosmos divino que se podía percibir en esa región se ha esfumado completamente?

-Aphrodite- Los detalles son irrelevantes. Fui enviado para averiguar si se trataba de la misma persona que Aioros sacó de este recinto hace ocho años. He comprobado que no se trata de ella y tambien me he asegurado de que su cosmos ha sido borrado de este mundo. Saga, debes de estar complacido que al menos la Kumari de Patan no representará una amenaza para tus planes. Asi que...Si no desea nada mas"su excelencia" me retiro a mi templo.

-Patriarca- ¡Alto! Te conozco desde que eras un niño y se bien que hay algo mas, algo que me estàs ocultando.

El sueco dio la espalda con un fluido movimiento dejando destellar su brillante figura a través de las luces de los candelabros.

-Aphrodite- Vaya... Saga de Géminis el hombre que no puede dominarse a si mismo osa decir que me conoce a mi... no me hagas reir "Su excelencia". Si lo que te preocupa es que haya descubierto alguna otra intriga mas de tu plan, o algo que haga flaquear mi lealtad hacia ti, puedes estar tranquilo. A pesar de todo aun te considero con el suficiente poder para dirigir este santuario y al mundo. No, por el momento no tengo intención de traicionarte.

El ex caballero de géminis alzó una ceja asombrado ante la insolente respuesta del santo de los peces.

-Aprhodite- ¡Así que déjame marchar de una vez por todas a mi templo!.

Fueron las ultimas palabras que pronuncio el de cabellos celestes en el gran salón del patriara mientras dejaba a un molesto Saga respirando pesadamente ante la viperina lengua del santo de las rosas.

Si, Aphrodite de Piscis era soberbio e insolente, y definitivamente ocultaba algo. Algo realmente importante había ocurrido en ese lugar y el desgraciado de Aphrodite se lo estaba ocultando. Por el momento decidió dejar las cosas como estaban, no le convenía perderlo como aliado, el sueco había llegado transformado de alguna manera y ahora era como un animal herido, eso lo hacia aun mas peligroso. El patriarca impostor sonrió para si mismo, estaba convencido que era mucho mas astuto y poderoso que el de piscis, por lo que podría usar toda esa rabia y despecho a su favor.

Tras su regreso al santuario Aphrodite se tornó aun mas sombrío y solitario que de costumbre, no era mas que una especie de fantasma que rondaba por los jardines de rosas demoniacas, Inclusive sus temidos arranques de ira y violenta crueldad habían cesado extraordinariamente, tomando como victimas solamente a aquellos que eran condenados por orden del gran patriarca o a los que a sus ojos le parecieran débiles y viles dejando atrás los tiempos en los que mataba solo por diversión.

Asi pasò un año desde que el santo de las rosas regresó de aquella misión en Patan, hasta que cierto dia el resonar de unas botas metálicas le alertaron que un intruso intentaba cruzar su templo. Su corazón dio un gran vuelco al sentir la presencia de aquel hombre haciendo que su sangre hirviera con su sola presencia.

-Aphrodite- Así que has vuelto al santuario...

-He vuelto por orden del gran patriarca. Pido permiso para atravesar tu templo, Aphrodite de Piscis.

Dijo el invasor mientras esperaba cortés y pacientemente en el umbral de la entrada al decimosegundo templo. Su larga y rubia cabellera se balanceaba plácidamente al compás del viento y su armadura dorada reflejaba los rayos matinales en todas direcciones. Era él sin duda: Shaka de Virgo, "El hombre mas cercano a dios".

-Aphrodite- Vaya que fue una larga ausencia, Shaka. Si mal no recuerdo te marchaste a la India para entrenar a tus discípulos en el mismo sitio donde tu obtuviste tu rango y armadura. Me pregunto ¿Qué clase de situación habrá desviado el camino del hombre mas cercano al gran maestro de su empresa de formar a su futuro sucesor? o mejor dicho ¿Con que habrá comprado el gran Patriarca Arles el tiempo y presencia de Shaka de Virgo para alejarlo del rio Ganges?

El santo de virgo permaneció estoico e inexpresivo ante las filosas palabras del caballero de piscis y tras unos instantes de incómodo silencio, Shaka puso un pie dentro de la decimosegunda casa retando a su respectivo guardián.

-Shaka- Lo que yo tenga que tratar con el gran patriarca no es asunto tuyo. No me hagas perder mas el tiempo y déjame pasar o de lo contrario tendré que cruzar por la fuerza.

-Aphrodite- ¿Que cruzarás por la fuerza? eso me parece interesante y aun que lograras derrotarme ni siquiera tu podrías atravesar el jardín de rosas demoniacas, eso es prácticamente imposible para cualquier ser humano, inclusive tu... Shaka de Virgo que te jactas de ser "el hombre mas cercano a dios" sigues siendo ni mas ni menos que un ser humano tan vulnerable a los químicos como cualquier vulgar soldado, eso no tiene nada que ver con el cosmos, ¿sabes? se trata de resistencia biológica a través de mutaciones genéticas en los procesos bioquímicos de depuración de toxinas... y el único que posee tal habilidad en este mundo el santo de piscis...

El caballero de Virgo comenzó a contraer levemente el seño en un gesto de exasperación ante las presuntuosas provocaciones del caballero de piscis, logrando arrancar en este último una sonrisa triunfal.

-Aphrodite- Al parecer la charla no es lo tuyo, Shaka. Adelante, puedes cruzar mi templo y también el camino hacia el palacio del patriarca.

EL sueco extendió cortésmente su mano para ceder el paso al rubio con una encantadora pero macabra sonrisa y el santo de la sexta casa atravesó con paso firme el ultimo templo con una expresión molesta, podía sentirse la tensión entre ambos combatientes en el perfumado ambiente del templo de Piscis.

-Aphrodite- (en sus pensamientos) Aun no es momento en el que me enfrente al heredero de la constelación de la virgen. Debo ser precavido e inteligente... y cuando ese momento llegue dejaré hasta mi vida en esa batalla... como te lo prometí mi pequeña flor...

Se dijo a si mismo mientras admiraba una magnifica rosa piraña que brillaba en su mano plena de rocío como si estuviera cubierta de numerosos diamantes.

Poco después fue por todos conocido que el patriarca Arles le había concedido dos armaduras de plata a los discípulos de Shaka con tal de que Virgo permaneciera en el santuario, lo que confirmaba las sospechas del santo de los peces: Ninguno de esos dos era el elegido para ser el sucesor del templo de Virgo, por lo que en algún momento tendría que enfrentarse a Shaka o en una mínima posibilidad se trataba de otro sucesor aun no reconocido por el mismo caballero de Virgo. Aunque era una remota posibilidad esta le danzaba molestamente en la mente recordando los rostros dibujados por el agua en aquella ocasión en la cueva de Patan.

A pesar del regreso de Shaka los siguientes meses parecían mas escasos de actividad en el santuario,las reuniones de los caballeros dorados eran extraordinariamente raras y Aphrodite con tal de toparse lo menos posible con sus compañeros de orden no les impedía el libre paso por su templo que era obligatorio cruzar para todos si querían audiencia con Arles.

Fue así que paso otro año sumido en la soledad de su templo, hundiéndose en estudios y meditaciones, el tema del heredero de la casa de virgo le perturbaba sobremanera y poco a poco se fue hundiendo entre libros y antiguos manuscritos sobre las reencarnaciones de los antiguos dioses olímpicos y sus portentosas batallas, Y tras esas largas horas de estudio e investigación llegó a conocer la verdad de su recién adquirida juventud eterna conferida también como regalo de Hanako a través de la estrella de los elíseos. Sonreía irónicamente al saber que su juventud eterna seria mermada por una violenta muerte en batalla, después de todo estaba mas que preparado para su destino como traidor.

Cierto día el santuario parecía tener mas movimiento que de costumbre, inclusive muy temprano por la mañana había recibido una misiva del mismísimo patriarca para que se presentase por la noche a la reunión de los caballeros dorados cosa que insufrible e inútil desde el punto de vista del sueco. Los últimos dos años enclaustrado en su templo le habían carcomido los nervios y deseaba ardientemente nuevamente salir de misión fuera de Grecia así que decidió hacerle una visita a Saga para hacerle la petición.

Eran alrededor de las dos de la tarde cuando atravesó a paso ligero los largos corredores del santuario cuando se acercaba a la entrada del salón principal se topo de frente con un alcholizado y semi desnudo Death Mask quien iba acompañado de una mujer también semidesnuda con ambos senos asomándose por la mal colocada túnica que vestía.

-Death Mask- ¡Hey Doce! creí que habías muerto en esa misión en Nepal o por fin se te había secado el cerebro de tanto aspirar la pestilencia de tus jodidas rosas.

Tanto el caballero de cáncer como la mujerzuela que le acompañaba reían escandalosamente ante la mirada asesina del sueco.

-Oh cariño no pongas esa cara por favor... solo bromeábamos. Debo de admitir que eres el hombre mas atractivo que he visto en mi vida. Angelo, por que no has invitado a tu amigo a nuestras fiestas?

El Santo de cáncer dio una violenta bofetada a la mujer quien salió volando varios metros de donde se encontraba cayendo al pie de uno de los inmensos pilares.

-Death Mask- Estúpida Zorra! como te atreves a llamarme asi? hazlo otra vez y te haré pedazos!

Ya fuerte fue el golpe que hizo escupir sangre a la mujer y del dolor y susto seguramente se le había bajado la borrachera.

-Death Mask- Si deseas una audiencia con "su ilustrísima" pierdes el tiempo. Ahora mismo esta celebrando una reunión con ciertas invitadas personales. Nosotros acabamos de abandonar la sala para poder estar mas... cómodos. Así que si no quieres encontrarte con una escena desagradable para tus afeminados ojos te sugiero que pidas audiencia mas tarde.

El sueco rodó los ojos con fastidio, dio la media vuelta desistiendo de su intento de tener una audiencia con el gran patriarca y comenzó a caminar por los largos corredores del gran palacio.


	24. Chapter 24

El sueco regresó fùrico a su templo. Por breves instantes renegaba de su alianza con Saga, el impostor. El falso patriarca le parecía tan vulgar como el caballero de Cáncer y tan hipócrita como el santo de Capricornio, ese que presumía de ser el mas fiel de los 88 y no era mas que otro traidor de la misma calaña que los primeros dos mencionados.

Sin embargo, lo que mas le enfermaba de todo el asunto era que no se sentía mejor que esos tres. Al fin y al cabo Aphrodite de piscis no era mas que otro traidor... pero a pesar de ello tenia un motivo mas profundo que aquellos tres: No se trataba de simple conveniencia como el caso del italiano, ni tampoco se trataba de delirios de superioridad y locura como los que tenia el ex caballero de Géminis, y mucho menos estaba arrepentido de sus actos cono Shura de Capricornio quien desbordaba culpa y arrepentimiento siendo un ave a la deriva lleno de dudas. No, Aphrodite de Piscis estaba convencido que Saga de Géminis tenia el suficiente poder para gobernar por el hecho de tener una descomunal fuerza capaz de domar a los rebeldes, defender su pontificado ante la amenaza de cualquier enemigo, un hombre con la suficiente frialdad en el alma para ejercer justicia sin que le tiemble la mano. Y a pesar de la terrible locura que lo dividía en dos personalidades hasta el momento había sido lo suficientemente fuerte e inteligente para sobrellevar esa condición y dirigir correctamente el santuario, tanto así que desde hace 10 años que usurpó el trono del patriarca el mundo había vivido en orden y en paz, cosa que el antiguo patriarca ya no seria capaz de lograr debido a su avanzada edad y la disminución progresiva de su poder.

Estaba resuelto a defender SU concepto de justicia a pesar de que no comulgara con las conductas de Saga.

Cuando por fin llegó la hora de presentarse a la reunión de los caballeros dorados, el caballero de las rosas se sorprendió de notar que no solo Shaka había regresado al santuario, sino que también Camus de Acuario se encontraba en el recinto.

Cada uno de los caballeros dorados tomó asiento en los imponentes sillones dispuestos para cada guardián, en aquella impresionante mesa redonda brillaban por su ausencia los caballeros de aries, geminis, libra y Sagitario.

El primero en tomar la palabra fue Shaka de Virgo quien con su reciente regreso al santuario se había tomado el papel de "Mano derecha de Arles" en varios asuntos importantes.

-Shaka- El primer asunto a tratar es la misión en la península arábiga. Se han registrado varios levantamientos que las naciones unidas no han sido capaces de contener. El patriarca ha resuelto a enviar un grupo de reconociemiento que logre contener ese ataque.

-Shura- Ese tipo de misiones son trabajo de los caballeros de plata y bronce.

-Shaka- En efecto... es por eso que se nos ha encomendado presentar candidatos para dicha misión.

Aphrodite rodò los ojos puesto que ya veía venir uno de los despliegues de egocentrismo del santo de Virgo. En realidad no toleraba la presencia de ese hombre, aunque por el momento debía de soportarlo hasta encontrar el momento ideal para enfrentarse a Él .

-Shaka- Es por eso que me he tomado la libertad de enviar a mis dos discípulos y recién nombrados santos de plata a esa misión.

El Caballero de piscis sonrió divertido al ver cumplida su profecía. Shaka era un payaso presuntuoso, y Saga le daba alas alabando cada vez mas su de por si inflado ego.

-Milo- ¡Bah! ¡que estupidez!... si ya tenias resuelto ese asunto no tenia caso venir a escuchar tus presunciones Shaka.

El santo de Acuario miro con cierto aire divertido al caballero de escorpión que no tenia pelos en la lengua y dijo lo que todos pensaban. Sin embargo el caballero de Virgo ignorò completamente al de escorpión seguramente complacido de molestar a sus compañeros de orden.

-Shaka- Siguiente asunto... La entrega de las armaduras de bronce y plata que aun no tienen portador.

-Milo- ¡Oh vaya!... ahora nos recordarás que a tus alumnos se les concedieron una armadura de plata a cada uno, en cambio a otros santos de oro solo se les han concedido cloths de bronce para sus discípulos...

-Aldebarán- En realidad nunca he entendido cómo es que se decide el rango de armadura que portaran los aprendices...desde que las armaduras fueron repartidas al rededor del mundo pienso que mas depende de su suerte en entrenar algún sitio en específico que de su verdadero potencial como guerreros.

-Milo- El lugar o su maestro... y de la estima que este tenga con el gran patriarca... ¿no es así, Camus?

-Camus- El rango de la armadura es irrelevante. Lo mas importante es el nivel de dominio del cosmos de cada aprendiz...

Para Aphrodite le era bastante divertido las provocaciones del alacrán.

-Milo- Sin mencionar la repentina intervención de esa fundación japonesa que ha enviado aprendices a todo el mundo con el fin de convertirlos en santos de bronce.

-Aioria- No veo ningún problema que jóvenes japoneses aspiren a convertirse en caballeros. Incluso la mayoría de los presentes no son de origen griego y son dignos portadores de sus armaduras.

El sarcástico caballero de cáncer explotó en una burlona carcajada golpeando violentamente la mesa con su brillante puño dorado.

-Death Mask-¡Oh vamos León! a nosotros no tienes que elogiarnos con eso de que somos dignos a pesar de que no somos griegos. ¿O a caso también quieres llevarnos a la cama como a aquella amazona de plata?

El caballero de leo saltó de su asiento profundamente furioso por el venenoso comentario del italiano.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso bastardo? ¡Repitelo y te haré pedazos!

El caballero de cáncer se puso en pie encarnado retador al león dorado con una retorcida y malévola sonrisa.

-Death Mask-¡Todos sabemos que el hermano del traidor se revuelca con esa zorra japonesa!

El caballero de leo lanzaba llamas por los ojos y su poderoso cosmos se alzó violentamente mientras el macabro santo de cáncer despedía una fantasmal aura a su alrededor.

-Shaka-¡Basta! ¡Calmense de una vez los dos. La reunión no trata de asuntos personales sino de las misiones que competen al santuario.

El santo de Piscis reía siniestramente con la escena.

-Aphrodite- ¡Qué gracioso! Shaka de Virgo nos dice que está reunión no es para tratar asuntos personales, cuando toda la noche se la ha pasado hablando de si mismo y de sus alumnos.

El caballero de Virgo giró molesto su rostro hacia el de Piscis, quien balanceada entre sus dedos una hermosa rosa roja en una pose de aburrimiento.

-Aphrodite- Personalmente encuentro más entretenidos a esos dos a pesar de ser tan vulgares.

El de leo y el de cáncer miraron con odio al sueco quien sonreía cínicamente mientras jugueteaba con la rosa entre sus dedos. El santo de escorpio reía entre dientes divertido con el comentario del de cabello celeste.

-Shura- ¡Basta ya todos! ¡Todos ustedes actúan como unos mocosos! ¡Somos caballeros dorados, la élite del santuario de Athena! ¡ Nuestro comportamiento debe estar a la altura de nuestro rango!

Tras las palabras del español la sala se llenó de silencio mientras el capricorniano tomaba asiento nuevamente ante la mirada de odio de Arioria y las expresiones de fastidio de acuario y escorpio, la seriedad y solemnidad del alto guardián de tauro y las burlona miradas de cáncer y Piscis quienes con sus expresiones parecían decirle a Capricornio "Mira quien habla, traidor".

-Shura- Shaka, ¿cuál es el siguiente asunto?

El caballero de Virgo tomó nuevamente sus papeles visiblemente molestómo por recibir órdenes del de Capricornio, pero como ya no le quedaba de otra se dispuso a obedecer y pasar al siguiente punto de la reunión.

Pasaron varias horas en relativa calma mientras se trataban los asuntos que enumeraba el caballero de Virgo.

Cuando por fin parecía que la aburrida reunión llegaba a su fin el silencioso caballero de Acuario tomó la palabra:

-Camus- Hay un último asunto a tratar.

Todos miraron hacia el francés quien se enderezaba en su imponente asiento.

Llamó por su nombre a una niña que estaba dormida en uno de los rincones del gran salón. Al escuchar la voz del santo de Acuario llamándola saltó de su lugar y corrió para ponerse de pie justo en el espacio entre Camus y Aphrodite.

Se trataba de una chiquilla de unos 9 o 10 años de edad, con un sombrío y andrajoso aspecto en el que destacaban un par de enormes ojos verde agua que vibraban de una salvaje felinidad.

-Camus- El patriarca ha dejado a la alumna de David Di Salvatore al cuidado de la orden dorada.

El caballero de las rosas miraba por encima del hombro a la pequeña que tan solo por su edad le recordaba a la astuta Kumari de Patán, haciéndola odiosa para el caballero de Piscis por ese insignificante detalle.

La chiquilla se tambaleaba de sueño con los ojos entreabiertos de cansancio tropezando en su último paso para colocarse junto a acuario y dándole un empujón al de Piscis provocando la risa del resto de los caballeros dorados y el enfado del sueco.

-Aldebarán- entonces esta niña será quien ayude al maestro David.¿ quién hubiera imaginado que elegiría a una chiquilla para ser su sucesora?, ¡qué curioso!-

-Camus- asi es, ahora por órdenes del santuario ha quedado bajo la custodia de los caballeros dorados, debemos decidir con quien se quedará. Deben entender que Nina no es una sirvienta, es un bien preciado para el legado e historia del santuario y asi deberá ser tratada.

-Aioria- Entiendo, por lo cual también deberá ser educada en todo lo que conlleva el santuario.

-Shura- lo más conveniente sería acomodarla en la casa de la constelación bajo la que nació.-

-Death mask- No cuenten conmigo para estas estupideces, de una vez les digo que no tengo intención de hacerme cargo de una mocosa, yo no me haré responsable si la mato un día por mas "valiosa" que sea para el legado de este lugar.

Dijo el italiano mientras abandonaba el salón completamente fastidiado. De cualquier forma caer en la casa de cáncer significaría una muerte segura para la niña que a la que nadie quería acoger en su templo.

-Shura-¿Nina, cual es tu fecha de nacimiento?-

-Nina- el 7 de abril, señor-

-Shura- Aries...Mû sigue en Jamir, pero puede ser encomendada a la servidumbre del templo de Aries-

\- Camus- no me parece correcto que hagamos eso, esta niña está bajo la custodia de los caballeros dorados, no podemos tomar tan a la ligera esto y dejarla precisamente en un templo sin un Santo dorado.-

La chiquilla parecía más despierta y visiblemente asustada por todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El santo de Piscis no podía dejar de mirarla, algo en esa criatura le causaba una gran incomodidad, como si se tratará de una especie de mal presagio. Entrecerro sus bellos ojos celestes y negó con la cabeza para si mismo. Esa insignificante mocosa cubierta de mugre no se podía comparar con la gran Elegancia, extraordinaria inteligencia y astucia de Kali de Patán. Seguramente su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada con los recuerdos de aquellos días en Nepal.

\- Milo-¡bah!, ¡este asunto ya me está impacientando!,¡ ni que fuéramos niñeros!-

\- Shaka- Camus si me lo permites yo puedo hacerme cargo de la niña, mi ama de llaves podría ayudar en educarla y creo que el templo de virgo tiene lo necesario para albergar a un artista.-

Para el sueco repentinamente le pareció inesperado que Shaka se ofreciera a cargar con la molestia de acoger a la mocosa. Aunque por otro lado le parecía típico del hindú hacerse notar y ganarse aún más la estima del patriarca con detalles como ese.

De cualquier forma tal vez el hecho de que la mocosa se quedara con Shaka podría ser de utilidad para el sueco.

\- Afrodite-¡ pues ya está!,¿no es así, Camus? podemos retirarnos.

Camus llevo a la pequeña ante Shaka de virgo.


	25. HE SIDO TROLLEADA!

Hola a todos! lamento mucho esta larga ausencia pero he tenido mas trabajo que el de costumbre pero prometo regresar pronto para terminar las historias que tengo pendientes.

Como fans de Saint Seiya que somos seguramente ya saben a lo que me refiere con el titulo de este capitulo o mas bien aviso parroquial jajaja... Si... he sido Trolleada.

Como saben los que han seguido mis historias es que trato lo mas posible a apegarme al canon de la historia creada por Kurumada, pero ahora con el nuevo manga que saco llamado Origin acaba de trollear "La Danza de las Mariposas" al aparecer Ker como hermana de los dioses gemelos imposibilitando que las Keres cuenten como monstruos mitológicos y pueda ser una estrella maligna de los 88 espectros de Hades y por lo tanto Hanako tendría que cambiar de titulo para que me apegue al canon de la historia, tal vez la cambie a Hanako de Leviatán... o a ver que se me ocurre, pero ya no se adapta a mi idea que sea Ker, el espíritu de la muerte violenta.

Jajajajaja bueno para quienes no han leído el manga, se los recomiendo mucho trata del origen de Saga y Kanon, esta muy bueno! Kurumada siempre sabe como engancharnos.

Un gran abrazo a todos! y una vez mas gracias por leer y comentar!


	26. Chapter 26

Los caballeros dorados se levantaron de sus colosales asientos replegándose por todo el salón en pequeños grupos: Camus y Milo conversaban en una de las esquinas, Shaka de Virgo abandonaba la estancia seguido por la chiquilla que había traído el caballero de Acuario, Aldebarán y Aioria permanecían cerca de la gran mesa redonda, Shura de Capricornio se mantenía solitario mirando hacia una de las ventanas y el siniestro Death Mask abordó al sueco quien también se mantenía solitario mientras abandonaba la gran habitación.

-Death Mask- ¡Hey Doce!

El sueco giró su celeste mirada en dirección del descarado italiano que lo seguía como una sombra.

-Aphrodite- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Angelo?

-Death Mask- ¡Tranquilo, hombre!... solo quería preguntarte ¿si es que podríamos tomar un trago para relajarnos después de esta estupidez de reunión?

El de piscis arqueó las cejas en señal de sorpresa ante la proposición del de cáncer, era sumamente raro que alguien lo abordara para tener algo de compañía y era aun mas extraño que el macabro Death Mask fuera precisamente quien se lo pidiera. El santo de las rosas era sumamente astuto así que dedujo inmediatamente que el italiano se traía algo entre manos.

-Aphrodite- Creo que tengo un par de buenos vinos en mi cava personal...

El de cáncer sonrió lascivamente y siguió al de cabello celeste hasta su templo. Una vez instalados en una esplendida terraza que dejaba ver el magnifico jardín de rosas del templo de los peces gemelos, el sueco llamó a su servidumbre para que les llevasen un poco de vino y bocadillos a él y a su peculiar invitado.

-Aphrodite- ¿Y bien?.. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?

-Death Mask- Vaya que eres directo, Doce...

Dijo el italiano mientras examinaba las botellas de exquisitos y finos vinos que se ofrecían en un carrito llevado por una de las sirvientas de la casa de piscis.

-Death Mask- ¿Vino rosado?¿Shampagne? ¡Joder, Doce! ¡¿Acaso no tienes algo mas fuerte?!

El sueco rodó los ojos fastidiado por la falta de gusto y refinamiento del de la cuarta casa.

-Aphrodite- Emma... tráenos wiski.

El de cáncer sonrió complacido, mientras llevaba su bronceada mano hasta los esplendidos bocadillos que se exhibían en la mesa que estaba entre los dos caballeros dorados. Llevo unos cuantos a su boca y luego comenzó a hablar.

-Death Mask- Vaya que Saga cada día esta mas loco, ¿No crees?

Aphrodite miraba fijamente a su interlocutor mientras sostenía elegantemente una copa de Chanpagne en su diestra.

-Death Mask- No se si te enteraste, doce pero hace unos días me envió a buscar la pista de Athena en los países bajos pues según él había sentido un gran cosmos de origen divino en ese lugar...

El sueco escuchaba atento el extraño relato del italiano.

-Death Mask- Y nada, busque a la mocosa y no la encontré, supongo que cuando te mandó para nepal también fue para buscar a Athena...

Aphrodite sonriò de lado asintiendo con la cabeza levemente.

-Aphrodite- Efectivamente, Cuando estuve en Patan fue por orden de Saga quien creía que la Kumari en turno se trataba de la niña que se llevo Aioros hace diez años. Y no, tampoco se trataba de Athena.

-Death Mask- Saga se ha obsesionado tanto en la búsqueda de la mocosa que cada día actúa mas raro...

-Aphrodite- ¡Vaya... Saga actuando extraño!

-Death Mask-¡ Ya lo se Imbécil! al igual que tu se muy bien que Saga es un loco que se debate en dos personalidades...

El amo del decimosegundo templo se reclino en el respaldo de su silla mientras acercaba el filo de la copa a sus labios.

-Death Mask- El otro día lo encontré llorando como un mocoso luchando contra el mismo mientras trataba de degollarse con una vieja daga dorada. Era como si dos personas estuvieran luchando a muerte. Fue realmente perturbdor verlo ahí completamente desnudo y demente.

El italiano aclaro la garganta y se inclino hacia el frente y miro fijamente a su compañero de Armas.

-Death Mask- Una parte de Saga se arrepiente de haber tratado de matar a Athena y a Aioros, esa parte de Saga podría dominarlo en cualquier momento y...

-Aphrodite- Exponernos como los traidores que somos...

-Death Mask- Te imaginas que pasaría si es que descubren todo lo que hicimos hace diez años... Inmediatamente Aioria y los demás se pondrían en nuestra contra, incluyendo al inútil de Shura que se la pasa lamentándose aun mas que el mismo Saga.

-Aphrodite- Ja, ¿acaso le tienes miedo a enfrentarte al resto de los caballeros de oro?

Sonrio sarcástico el elegante sueco.

-Death Mask- Pues aunque te burles, doce nos superarían en grupo y jamas podríamos contra ellos, estaríamos acabados.

Aprhodite no podía negar que el caballero de Cancer tenia razón, de un tiempo para aca Saga estaba sufiendo una luche interna que ya no podía ocultar, eso representaba una gran debilidad mental para controlar el santuario, a pesar de su gran cosmos la locura del ex santo de Geminis representaba una evidente incapacidad intolerable para continuar en el poder.

-Aprhodite- Entonces tu sugieres que acabemos con Saga...

-Death Mask- En efecto...

El caballero de las rosas sonrió maliciosamente mientras sus celestes orbes se encontraban con los penetrantes ojos del italiano.

-Death Mask- Se lo que piensas, Doce. Los poderes de Saga son superiores a los nuestros. Pero su mente esta hecha añicos y nosotros podremos derrumbarlo con estrategia.

-Aphrodite- ¿Y después? ¿también querrás acabar conmigo Angelo?

-Death Mask- Un paso a la vez, doce...

-Aphrodite- Te olvidas de un pequeño detalle en tu plan...

El italialo fruncio el seño ante las palabras de su nuevo aliado.

-Aphrodite- Te olvidas que Athena aun vive y en cualquier momento puede aparecer y desafiar el santuario. Otra lucha interna debilitaría aun mas el santuario y eso aumentaría las posibilidades de que Athena logre derrocar a Saga y seamos castigados por traición...

El guardian del templo del gran cangrejo tocó su barbilla con su índice y pulgar derechos en una actitud pensativa. El sueco tenia mucha razón, la presencia de Athea representaba un gran obstáculo y un gran peligro, eliminar a Saga no seria para nada sencillo.

-Aphrodite- Coincido contigo que Saga es un demente que cada día es mas inepto e incapaz de dirigir el santuario. Pero... tal como nosotros, Saga nos necesita, para él tu y yo somos sus únicos y verdaderos "aliados"

El italiano alargo el brazo con su vaso de wisky para que el sueco nuevamente lo llenase de licor.

-Aphrodite- Debemos hacer de la locura de Saga nuestra ventaja, manipularlo sutilmente hasta que encontemos a Athena, te aseguro que será mas fácil eliminarla si contamos con Saga que sin el. Y una vez muerta Athena.

-Death Mask- Lo mataremos...

-Aphrodite- Tenemos mucho tiempo para estudiar sus movimientos y debilidades... como tu has dicho amigo mío, para acabar con Saga requerimos de estrategia y no de fuerza bruta...

Death Mask bebió de un solo trago el licor que le quedaba en su vaso y lo colocó sobre la mesa.

-Death Mask- Sabia muy bien que era buena decisión hablar contigo, Doce... tu astucia ha superado mis expectativas.

Dijo el temible coleccionista de rostros mientras abandonaba el templo de Piscis con una macabra sonrisa en los labios.


End file.
